Nevermore
by piddlepaddle
Summary: Something is tampering with Ciel's dreams and the young earl feels as if he is going mad. Sebastian and Ciel have to figure out what this thing is and how to get rid of it before it tries to destroy their contract and steal Ciel's soul. SebaxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**All credit for the character designs and original manga/story go to Yana Toboso. I take no credit for any character designs.**

**This is set within the manga canon, not the anime.**

*Warning: This will contain homosexual romance, though only hints at it at the beginning. There will also be shota somewhere along the line. If this bothers you, do not read (or just age Ciel by a few years inside your head, I don't care.). I don't typically like shota due to my aversion to pedophiles and other creepy people in general, but this is the one situation where I have bent my own 'rules'. This is mainly to preserve the original character designs as much as possible. I have aged Ciel one year to make myself a bit more comfortable, but that's still quite young. As I said before, if ANY of this bothers you, turn back now. I do not condone sex with minors or romantic relationships between adults and minors in any way in the real world.*

Nevermore

Black, like the dark center of long since burnt out embers. The fire. There was a burning singe of hot and cold at his fingertips, a disquieting thump and ache inside that frail chest. Why couldn't he open his eyes? He could feel the fire, taste the bitter sting of smoke in his throat, the heat lapping at him with golden tongues of flame, yet beyond closed lids there was nothing but darkness. No light was shed by the fire that consumed him. This was not darkness. It was emptiness. Nothing. A void. The bright burn of a migraine was there, throbbing, dull in the blackness of the vacuum and sucking the breath right out of his lungs until there was the vague sound of fabric rustling… no, not fabric. Feathers. Like heavy wings shifting, flapping, growing ever closer. Then there was nothing once again, nothing save for the loud silence screaming into the boy's head in anticipation of something about to happen.

Ciel felt as if he was being watched.

Lashes fluttered like inky butterflies upon his porcelain cheeks, brows furrowing in effort until, almost, it seemed as if a key had been turned, a door unlocked, and those eyes flew open with such force that it nearly hurt.

Eyes. Above him.

Claret hued irises swam like twin lanterns in Ciel's muddied sight, the rest swallowed by black until his eyes adjusted to the dark of his decadent bedroom. It was only when those eyes blinked slowly (leisurely) that Ciel's hitched breath was released in a groan. Hopefully, such a groan would convince that Cheshire grinning butler of his that he was irate, not frightened. So frightened.

Sebastian smelled like cinnamon and cloves.

A painfully demure voice tore through the painful whine of silence that permeated the air, hanging like little golden dust particles upon their shared breaths. "Young Master, I hate to awaken you but-" A small, pale hand shoved at the demon's chest in an attempt to push him away. Ciel didn't want his butler to feel how his heart pounded against his chest like galloping hooves. Sebastian was indeed displaced from his original position, but only because he allowed it. The red-eyed, black haired butler continued on with that complacent yet obnoxious grin without event. "…Young Master appeared to be in distress." Sebastian finished. With that, the demon, Ceil's butler, elegantly peeled one glove from his hand, the one without the seal, and gingerly placed the back of those pale (perfect) knuckles to Ciel's dainty brow, which frowned despite a lack of resistance. "There appears to be no fever. Young Master, were you experiencing a nightmare?"

It was hard for Ciel to discern genuine concern from Sebastian's purposeful and expert goading. He didn't trust it, especially since… those eyes. Had he dreamt of Sebastian's eyes or had he been awake? Ciel averted his dual-hued gaze, tight-lipped. "I cannot remember. I do not wish to discuss it further, Sebastian. Fetch a cup of tea, preferably something that shan't keep me awake."

Omnipresent smile never fading, the demon butler rose with the grace of a feline from the very edge of the bed and dusted himself off with more dignity than anyone had any right to possess while patting one's behind. Ciel eyed him suspiciously as the taller of the two smiled down at him, discretely sliding his glove back on.

Ciel looked so small and delicate amongst the mounds of bedding atop that huge and luxurious piece of furniture, like a doll left behind upon its owner's bed. At thirteen years of age, the boy had, oddly enough, not really had so much as a growth spurt, leaving that androgynous beauty of youth that Sebastian so admired in him– almost as much as that precious and delectable soul which was almost too perfect to want to consume, _almost_. "Yes, my lord." There was a flicker of amusement at the boy's spectacularly aloof demeanor (more so than usual, of course) within the demon's eyes as he stepped back once, bowed, straightened himself, and turned to leave with that candelabra in hand lighting his eerily pale face so that those high cheekbones and noble nose cast strange and wicked shadows on his exit toward the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Chamomile sweetened with a touch of honey would be nice.

Ciel sat with his legs dangling from the edge of the bed without touching the floor, fingers scraping through his hair roughly as if the slight discomfort of a tug at his hair would pull the memory of his dreams out of his head. This wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare, far from it. It would be freakish to say he didn't experience nightmares with such a past as his. However, this one was different. It hadn't felt like sleep so much as paralysis. The boy also knew that whatever it was, that butler of his was the cause, whether it be psychological or otherwise. Ciel heaved in a lungful of air, then produced a sigh, deciding then to ask Sebastian a few questions upon his return.

Speak of the devil…

A quiet knock came to Ciel's bedroom door just as his lids began to sag sweetly, form just slightly slumped. He hardly heard the first few times, but soon the door itself opened with a subtle click. "Master?" The sound of that familiar voice caused him to startle somewhat, but not enough to kill his ever present sarcasm and wit – even while sleepy.

"-so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you." Ciel quoted, voice husky from mild fatigue.

There was a pregnant pause before Sebastian emerged from the blackness of the unlit hall with a tray laden with tea and vanilla macaroons in one hand and the candelabra in the other. Ciel didn't quite know how he had managed to open the door like that, but it didn't surprise him either.

The demon butler grinned as he strode toward his master, placing the silver tray upon the bedside table just at Ciel's right.

"Nevermore." The demon replied, finally, causing Ciel to burst out into sudden, harsh laughter. It died soon enough and once it had, Sebastian wasted no time. "Chamomile tea with honey, sir. I also thought Young Master might like a light snack before returning to sleep. I've prepared-"

"Sebastian." Ciel interrupted, eyes settling fiercely upon his butler's deceptively submissive expression as he poured a cup of tea and placed it on a matching tea saucer, turning the handle toward Ciel and offering it to him silently.

"Yes, Young Master?" The demon replied calmly, rose colored eyes lifting to rest upon Ciel's face, meeting his gaze. He was the only one who ever saw both of those beautiful eyes, really. At all other times, the right, which contained the seal, was hidden by that elegant eye-patch. It suited him, certainly, but without the black obstruction over his fay face, Ciel was easily the most beautiful boy he'd encountered in… well, centuries. It only made sense that he would become as attached to both him and his soul as he had. Ah, that soul…

"How long were you in my bed, Sebastian? I believe I awoke to you – awfully close, I might add – hovering over me. Why?" Ciel betrayed as little about his dream as possible. Sebastian raised one elegant brow heavenward before shaking his head mildly. "No longer than a minute. I only leaned in close to shake Young Master awake just as you were apparently on the verge of waking on your own. Is there a problem?"

Ciel scowled inwardly before shaking his head. "It's nothing, Sebastian. Nevermind." His breath seemed uncomfortably hot over the tea, though it was truly only warm steam that he was breathing with the cup held up to his lips, not drinking it. The scent of it was pleasant – perfect, really. Damn Sebastian and how perfect he was… in every way, it seemed. Ciel silently cursed himself for thinking of his butler so… fondly. "The smell is pleasant." The slate-haired boy stated before placing the mouth of the cup to his lips, rosy and flush from biting them in his sleep. Careful sips were taken with those gemstone eyes cast thoughtfully toward the ground.

"Thank you, Sir. Unless there is anything else the Young Master would need, I shall take my leave and return for the emptied tray in the morning so that Young Master might continue his sleep." Sebastian stood as still as a statue, posed with the back of a gloved palm against the small of his swallowtail-coated back, the other hand delicately clutching that lit candelabra. Submissive. Perfect. Waiting on an order. Perfect. Silent. _Perfect._

Ciel stared at him for a moment, watching the candlelight flicker and undulate, causing his servant's beautiful (since when was he so beautiful?) face to look highly cinematic. If only that word existed to be within the boy's vocabulary, it would have fit perfectly!

"I…" Ciel started, drifting off for a moment into silent thought. He felt off, all of a sudden. Could it have been because of the dream? It had only been Sebastian's eyes, hadn't it? "Stay with me until I fall asleep again." Ciel finished his cup of tea and nibbled gingerly at a macaroon. It was perfectly done and delicious as usual, but he had no appetite. Ciel was sleepy and confused.

"Yes, My Lord." The demon uttered, that Cheshire grin softening to what might've been an affectionate smile. Then again, Sebastian was so unreadable, Ciel didn't bother to try (consciously). Ciel pushed the tray away and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, wallowing over to his favored spot on the bed. He waited. Sebastian tucked him in as usual and watched with an unchanged expression as the littler male squirmed to make himself comfortable. "Goodnight, Young Master." Sebastian murmured softly, his voice like rose petals and feathers on the wind. The reply he was gifted with was a sleepy grunt.

Once it was obvious that Ciel was once again asleep, Sebastian stood, bracing his free palm lightly against the bed as he did so. He'd planned to blow out the candles and leave the room promptly, but a touch of warmth to his hand almost startled him – yes, startled. That crimson gaze slid downward to discover the change that had disrupted his routine, finding a small and pale hand curled loosely around two of his own long and elegant fingers. Sebastian stared for a moment before that grin curled outward across his face, though for once there was no maliciousness or mockery in his expression. Ciel slept on, unaware.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you, My Young Master?"


	2. Ch 2 part 1 of 2 halves

**All credit for the character designs and original manga/story go to Yana Toboso. I take no credit for any character designs.**

**This is set within the manga canon, not the anime.**

Warnings: Homosexual and 'shota' themes (nothing in this chapter), references to past rape/torture (also none in this chapter), huge blocky paragraphs and endless descriptions. Possible nerd-rage. You have been warned. :3

Nevermore, Chapter 2

There was a slate blue crown of messy hair tufting out from the top of a set of downy comforters, one slender foot protruding from opposite side the pile –yes, pile- that had been made out of the once neat bed sheets.

It was just about the most adorable thing to grace the planet in a hundred years… aside from kittens, of course.

This thought was met with a broad smile just as the butler passed through the young master's bedroom door with a faint _click_. The warm and crisp scent of Savannah mint tea (imported directly from that pesky bunch of former colonies across the Atlantic, more specifically, the fast dying breed of plantations in the more southern parts) and the clink of fine china was enough to rouse Ciel Phantomhive from his slumber. The boy groaned quietly and turned onto his belly, smashing that doll face of his into the pillow in an attempt to escape the sun's invasive glow.

"Good morning, Young Master." was the only warning given before the half-drawn curtains were tugged quite open, allowing the clean white light of morning to slap the room with blinding pastel. Sebastian might've sworn he heard the young master curse under his breath had he not been so very certain that such a _proper_ young man would never speak in such a crude manner. The demon smirked. "It is time for you to wake up." Ciel all but ignored him, of course. "An Italian inspired prosciutto and mozzarella quiche has been prepared for your breakfast, along with a side of your choice of either apricot or black currant crepes. The tea is a spearmint blend to… sir, really?" Ciel had, by that point, lifted himself into a seated position, grabbed a plate, and turned onto his side facing away from his butler to grumpily nibble at his breakfast. He didn't say anything, not wanting to make eye contact with the demon butler.

"Young Master, is that really necessary? I believe you are quite aware of the proper etiquette, even when dining in bed…" The young teen simply continued to eyeball the door and just about anything else that was in the opposite direction of Sebastian. The lump in the bed remained silent and the tall butler gave a sniff of a sigh, resigning himself to dealing with a testy teenager for the rest of the day. It wasn't as if the young master was never rude or impolite, after all, he was (supposedly) experiencing the _magic_ of puberty.

"Well then. Today's schedule is light, so I've taken the liberty of making appointments with your tutors to come instruct you for one hour each. Your dance instructor, however, is unable teach with his injured foot."

"I fail to see why I need a dance instructor." Ciel interjected, finally sitting up and casting a furtive, yet irate glance toward that graceful silhouette of a butler, framed by the bright white light of the window. He frowned and looked away. The light hurt his eyes.

Sebastian might've rolled his eyes, had it been proper or dignified to do so. Instead, his smile simply curled into more of a mocking grin, those rouge eyes narrowing. "I think you're quite aware of why you need a dance instructor, and Monsieur Renard's aching foot would most certainly agree, _Sir_."

Ciel wrinkled his nose momentarily but made no sound, otherwise. He did not show that face to Sebastian, but instead scowled at the floor after returning his plate to the tray. The tea went untouched and Sebastian excused himself to take care of the cleanup, returning far too quickly for any normal person to have completed the task – just a few minutes later, really. By that time, Ciel had managed to slide out of the bed and stretch.

The rest of their morning routine followed without event, save for the blue eyed boy refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze. If the demon noticed, he certainly made no mention of it.

It was at the beginning of Ciel's scheduled dancing instruction that normalcy crumbled like an empty eggshell.

The ever distant young man was complaining about the uselessness of dance and how his time would be better spent on something more relevant and why on earth did he have to lead Sebastian during the waltz, the man was at least a good foot and a half taller and – there was a click, then a mechanical warbling sound as the phonograph came to life. Soon, a tinny melody began to play and Sebastian surprised the young earl by taking a gentle hold of his hand. Ciel's first instinct was to jerk away, but instead he just stared at the man's gloved, larger hand. "This is… ridiculous…" He murmured in defeat, assuming the stance he believed was correct.

"Count the steps out, Young Master. That will help you to lead." Sebastian waited for the teenager to take the first step with him, but nothing seemed to be happening, as Ciel had suddenly taken to staring wide-eyed at the middle of Sebastian's well pressed and ironed suit jacket and vest. "Young Mast-" The black haired butler placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and it was as if the boy crumpled into himself, his expression pained.

Falling back and down, Ciel slapped at the butler's gloved hands and tumbled backwards, onto his rear. The floor beneath the rug was hard but he seemed to not notice the pain there. He didn't understand why, but when Sebastian had touched him, even through his gloves and Ciel's own clothing, he'd been filled with a sudden and overwhelming feeling of fear and anxiousness. His heart was still pounding, flushing those pale cheeks and causing minute droplets of sweat to stick the hair at his temples against the flesh there. That one visible eye lifted a bleary and stunned gaze to his confused butler and stayed upon him, trembling.

Concerned, the tall male instantly appeared on his knees before him, reaching out to pull him closer and check for injuries and fever. He never got close enough. Ciel's small white hand shot out and slapped those gloved hands away, that disturbingly wide eye trained severely upon the butler. The demon.

"Young Master?" Sebastian's voice rolled out in a low, tentative tone, swift and barely audible, almost like the flickering of a snake's tongue as it tested the air.

Failcliffhanger OTL

Notes: Thanks to everyone who faved, bookmarked, reviewed, etc. I really appreciate it and didn't think anyone would want to read this. Lolz.

Anyway, I know this isn't much of a chapter or really… anything at all, but I thought that I should give you guys SOMETHING after taking so long and not producing anything so I decided to update part of the chapter I was working on before I had to pause due to my busy school schedule. I've not quit or given up and the second part of this chapter will be uploaded! I promise! I'm a little slow, but this fic will continue! :D The problem right now is that I'm a very busy art student and I have tons of final projects to work on and finish before the end of November. Expect me to upload more often after that (until finals pop up again next semester, lol).

/end babble


	3. Ch 2 part 2 of 2 halves

Nevermore, Chapter 2, part 2

WARNING: This part of the chapter might be disturbing. It contains memories of rape and torture. There is also vomit and some blood, though nothing is described in **excruciating detail**, it was still a little troubling to write. I'm sorry, poor little Ciel!

The usual warnings of future shota/yaoi/homosex still apply. I don't own these characters, I just enjoy making them do my bidding. _My sexy bidding._

…_._

"_**Young Master?" Sebastian's voice rolled out in a low, tentative tone, swift and barely audible, almost like the flickering of a snake's tongue as it tested the air. **_

Ciel's face had gone pale, despite the thundering of his heart, which would normally cause him to flush. He felt hot and cold all at once.

"Seb- Sebastian." He attempted to order, but found that there wasn't much that the demon could do to rectify the situation. Demon. Sebastian attempted to reach for the boy, his expression one of rare, genuine concern – whether such concern was for his Master's wellbeing or that he might lose a future meal was unreadable though, as usual. The hellish butler remained silent as Ciel finally closed his eyes. "I feel ill all of a sudden. Cancel all of my appointments, I am going to my room." The feeble boy attempted to stand, wobbling on his way to his feet. Sebastian's hand came dangerously close and Ciel screeched. "DON'T TOUCH ME." It was nearly hysterical, his behavior, and soon the slate haired boy had turned on his heel and was walking up the stairs and toward his room in as dignified a manner as possible, given the circumstance.

For once, Sebastian was completely and utterly lost, and he did not like it.

Upstairs, Ciel's hand braced himself against the wall as he wandered haphazardly back toward the imposing double doors of his bedroom. Something was wrong and Ciel knew it. Was the answer in the dream from the night before? Was he going mad? Was Sebastian up to something? The young male took a deep breath and pushed the door open, locking it behind him.

Those eyes. Those fucking eyes. Something had seemed so off about them in the dream, something so… un-Sebastian was behind their gaze. They had looked like Sebastian's, but why? It had been the color and the unnatural feline slit, narrowed into dangerously pin-thin slivers of black. Malicious. Hungry. The trauma had exhausted the poor young earl and despite his distrust of sleep, he was too tired to continue on with being awake.

Downstairs, Sebastian had quickly taken care of politely relieving the tutors of their duties for the day – with pay, of course, after all, they'd travelled all the way to the Master's mansion just to be told to go home, leaving their schedule's barren! Not that Sebastian cared, but he couldn't have his _master _look bad because then Sebastian would look bad as well, and he had his aesthetics to keep up!

He frowned darkly, those claret hued irises darkening to a nearly black maroon. Something was trying to harm Ciel. His master. _His Ciel_. The problem was that Sebastian didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it, because, apparently, it had yet to manifest itself entirely.

_**I had best go check on the Young Master. **_Sebastian thought, turning elegantly on a heel – silently, of course. Lips pursed, the demon glided up the stairs with all the grace of a shark beneath the water.

The door did not open or close, the demon simply appeared in Ciel's bedroom, deadly eyes glowing in the darkness. Ciel had drawn the thick curtains closed, muting out the last glow of the afternoon. The teenager turned over slowly, a light frown upon his brow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he knew better than to trust that which 'seemed'. Sebastian remained in the shadows, ready to attack or console – whichever action was needed first.

No other being had the right to so much as touch his perfect young master's mind, soul, or body. He'd eviscerate and suck the soul out of whatever had disturbed the young nobleman's home.

Ciel whimpered. Sebastian's black claws flicked out like a cat's, tearing through the fabric of his gloves. Otherwise, the butler and demon remained motionless like a statue, that was, until Ciel's head began tossing from side to side, then he was at his side, gripping that limp body in an attempt to wake him...

Numb.

There was the blackness again, black like the smoke that filled his lungs – this time, it was the smoke from hundreds of candles. Everywhere, seemingly floating on black nothingness and red velvet. Where was he? It was cold. Burning cold. His wrists and ankles hurt and Ciel didn't know why, his eyes would only open far enough to see faint outlines in the dim smoky darkness. There were eyes everywhere. Most human, some not. Animalistic grunting tore through the quiet sound and Ciel felt pain – horrible, wet, burning, tearing pain splitting through him. Thin limbs jerked in opposition, caught in place by rope and chain. Cuffs, why was he cuffed? There was pain again, spreading throughout his lower abdomen from… oh God.

Chapped, bruised lips parted in a scream but the only sound that escaped was a dry whimper. All the boy could do was tear his head from side to side, gasping and writhing – sobbing and hiccupping.

In. Out. In. Out. The sound of laughter. In. Out. Blood. In. Out.

There was the hissing sound of serpentine laughter, and a voice. He could not identify the source of the sound, as if it was inside his head and not his ears. But why was this happening again?

The snake-like voice seemed to purr, if snakes could do that, at least. "Little SssCiiiieeeellllll… Where issss your sssserrrvant? Why don't you call for him to hellllp you?" The mockery in that tone might've been infuriating, but… the pain.

Humiliation.

In. Out. InOutInOutInOut.

Ciel choked out a trembling breath.

It was as if a light went on inside the boy's head, illuminating the darkness, a wind blowing the hideous smoke and darkness away from the fat white worms that were the limbs of the pig-like men that had been violating him. "Sebastian. SEBASTIAN."

Ciel screamed but no sound came out. It was as if he was trapped within this bright white nothingness, forced into the light to behold these swine as they used his body, hurting his body and peeling away his pride like skin. He couldn't tell if it was blood, tears, or something more filthy that stained his cheeks as he screamed silently, lungs and throat raw from the effort, stomach muscles aching from the tension. That delicate back arched up as he tried to wiggle away from his assaulters, but the sickening sound of wet flesh slapping against his skin continued. He felt the blood trickling in hot little rivulets down a thigh, and vomit rose in the boy's throat, burning as his head was violently shoved to the side by an unknown fist, the bile spilling from those dry and aching lips like lava.

Why wasn't Sebastian helping him? Where was he?

There was that voice again, taunting him.

"I can help you, little booyyy…. I can take theeesssse memoriiieessss away foreverrr. Your sssselfish butler doessss not caaarrrre about you. He is not coming."

Ciel shook his head violently, the dream rapists and torturers mindlessly continuing their assault. "No." Ciel mouthed silently, unable to produce sound. "NO."

The darkness fell like a thick blanket then, and there was only the red glow of a pair of blood red eyes, staring right down into Ciel's soul with slitted feline pupils. It was almost as if he could feel the wind-like tendril of a cold and clammy tongue dipping into him to give his very soul a lick. A taste.

Ciel could feel himself gagging again, then woke up screaming and thrashing in Sebastian's arms.

"Young Master!" He exclaimed, body stilling. Apparently, his demon had been holding him up and shaking him bodily in an attempt to wake him.

Ciel said nothing but sat, stunned, staring at Sebastian's eyes, so much less… malicious, less cruel – hell, even kind in comparison to what his mind's eye had just been staring at. Shaking violently, Ciel turned his head and leaned over the side of the bed in one swift move, then retched onto the floor, emptying his entire stomach contents onto the floor as he vomited with sobs that shook his entire body.

However, he did not shed a single tear.

Sebastian might've had a heart attack, had he been human. The sun had fallen beyond the horizon completely by that time, and even such a short nap had caused such… well, it was bad. The normally quite eternally untroubled butler had to take a moment to gather his wits before going through the motions of taking his Master's temperature, cleaning up his vomit from the hard-wood floor, then holding the shaking boy until the trembling stilled.

It was only once Ciel appeared to be returning to a more normal state that Sebastian disappeared to retrieve a slice of French bread and peppermint tea to settle the young master's stomach. When he did return with this, Ciel sipped at it with a blank expression, obviously going back and forth between whatever had happened in his dream and to the real world.

"Young Master." Sebastian started, tentative for once. When he got no insult and was not told to 'shut up' the demon continued. "I do not know what it is, but something is attacking you."

With a blasé expression, Ciel's blue and violet gaze turned upward upon Sebastian's as he sat his empty teacup down upon the saucer in his other hand. "I believe it is another demon." He stated simply, hand trembling at the thought – not the idea of a demon, no, but how it had forced up memories and sensations that he'd worked so hard to bury away and just forget. It was trying to turn him against Sebastian, who was looking quite serious for once and leaned in to take the empty teacup and set it on the tray, out of their way. His larger hands enveloped the human's own smaller pair, tightly containing the trembling digits within his own sure and steady ones.

Ciel had never really noticed how warm Sebastian's hands were. One would think a demon would be cold, or perhaps burning hot. Not warm. Not comforting. He frowned but did not wish for the other to leave or let go.

"Young Master," Sebastian started again, his eyes silently asking for permission to continue. Ciel nodded, knowing it was likely important, whatever he had to say – his expression didn't have that mockery to it that it sometimes had.

"Just what do you know about possession?"

….

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

To answer (a) question[s]: Yes, yaoi will happen, but it won't be instantaneous… I prefer a tense buildup first.

To make up for this icky chaper and some other icky 'parts' in other chapters to come, I promise there will be sweet Sebastian/Ciel fluff and sexy stuff to make up for it in _later chapters_.

Also, thanks for hanging in there when it seemed like I wouldn't update again. I just sat down wrote all of the rest of this chaper this afternoon because I didn't want to leave that chaper undone, even if I did only upload it yesterday, lol.

I promise I AM going somewhere with this though… it probably seemed random at first, but I do have stuff planned (albeit rather loosely).

Lovelovelove!


	4. Chapter 3

Nevermore Ch. 3 The Passenger

**The usual warnings of future shota/yaoi/homosex still apply. I don't own these characters, I just enjoy making them do my bidding. **_**My sexy bidding.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of blood and gore. **_

_This chapter is full of plot bunnies that are hopping around. Also, I couldn't help but add a little innuendo here and there (because I'm a pervert)._

….

Ciel had slipped in and out of uncomfortable and restless sleep for the remainder of that horrible evening, crumpled in his butler's arms as if the demon's warmth and touch could protect him from the other demon that had settled into his mind to launch an attack on his soul.

The next day, the young Earl had gone through his schedule with all of the enthusiasm of a wet sock, leaving a business meeting with a shipping company representative quite unenthused. His thoughts were on other matters.

The matters of demons.

Before and even after he and Sebastian had erected their contract bond, Ciel had never really given thought to different types of demons, or even their hierarchy. He'd simply thought 'a demon is a demon' and hadn't cared to explore the idea further. Ciel regretted that now.

After all of his scheduled appointments and responsibilities for the day were dealt with (thanks to no small amount of help from Sebastian who practically refused to leave his side now that there was a danger imposed upon the boy), Ciel settled into his study. It was there that he sat idly twirling his father's ring about his thumb, eyes scanning the page of a book on occultism with a diligence he had definitely not shown during his earlier obligations. Then, always the ever helpful one-hell-of-a-butler, Sebastian stepped into the room with a pot of tea and apple scones. "If I may be so bold, Young Master, I don't believe you will learn anything of use from that book you have there." His look was apologetic even as he served the tea (without looking!).

"Any suggestions then? The bible, perhaps?" Ciel stated with no small degree of sarcasm. Despite the time he lived in, he really hadn't ever taken the time to bother reading the ancient book. He'd always rather regarded it as a set of outdated reasons to obey rules that existed solely for the purpose of keeping power in the hands of a particular few and found it ironic that he, the keeper of a demon, was someone who held great power in spite of that.

Sebastian smiled. "Not quite." The tea, served in an elegant rose and vine patterned set of Haviland china, was placed quietly in front of Ciel, the handle turned expertly toward the boy's right hand. "If you are to find answers within books, it may be helpful to seek something… older, or some_one _older." A scone was cut away from the circular cluster without disturbing the powdered sugar and white chocolate drizzled on top. Sebastian placed it onto a small matching plate and slid it into place right beside the tea, which Ciel then plucked from the desk to sip at.

"You're a demon. What do you know?" Ciel wasn't stupid; he'd caught the hint. He'd just been rather apprehensive about asking Sebastian since there was something niggling at the back of his mind saying 'don't trust him or anything he says'.

At times the voice was louder and stronger, but it had no control over his actions and only served to annoy him thus far. He imagined that it had to do with his 'passenger'.

Ciel was right.

Brushing an inky black fringe out of the way and behind an ear, the butler smiled demurely. "I know a bit more than you, Young Master, but not enough just yet." For a moment the demon looked apologetic before the look disappeared and he slipped into more words. "For example, there is, as you may have guessed by now, more than simply one demon type." He paused for a moment to flash that insufferable grin of his. Ciel simply sipped his tea and waited. "Perhaps it is exhibitionistic to betray this information, but I myself happen to be a soul taking demon – as you well know. I take an entire soul at once but do not require them to live because I have a physical body that exists within the waking human world. I tend to only pursue more… exquisite, pristine, or otherwise exceedingly _rare_ souls. There are various others who are more… specific in their means and needs, such a succubae and incubi, who use sex as a means of stealing souls for example, usually in dreams or while a human is intoxicated. Uncouth, rude things they are." Sebastian appeared to have a bad taste in his mouth when speaking of their kind. "No sense of aesthetics at all, no emotions either…" He paused.

Ciel rolled his visible eye and nibbled at his scone. "That is obviously not what's plaguing me right now, Sebastian."

The demon feigned a 'hurt' expression. "Oh, but Young Master, I've only just brushed the tip of the information I have for you." As purposefully frustrating as ever, the demon was, of course, playfully withholding the information that Ciel REALLY wanted. However, he would give it to him. They did not have time to play games.

"What I think is plaguing you right now is likely a spectral being, one who cannot have a physical body on the human plain at all. They are very weak demons. Parasites, really, but quite terribly difficult to get rid of. Their specialty is taking over minds and slowly eating souls over long periods of time. They disgust me, personally. The problem is that they, while weak, have no physical form that I could destroy. I am at a loss for as to how we could get rid of it."

Ciel had stopped snacking for a moment to think. "It hasn't quite taken control of my mind, you know." He stated somewhat defensively – he was no weakling who was just taken over by some weak demon parasite! He huffed, idly licking melted white chocolate from his fork.

Sebastian wore an unreadable expression while watching this. It was quite improper of the young Earl to lick his utensil in such a fashion, but… he just hadn't the desire to make him stop. Even with the faintest of dark beneath the Earl's eyes from a lack of proper sleep, it was still so hard to tear one's eyes away from that ton-

"This nasty thing hasn't been eating my soul, has it?" Sebastian blinked once but appeared no different than before, despite having snapped back to attention from… la dee dah.

"Not that I'm aware of. I suspect this may be due to our contract." Ciel nodded in agreement before going back to his scone and tea.

"As little danger as this thing appears to pose, I cannot continue to avoid sleep. I… I just cannot do it." Ciel's eyes went unfocused for a moment, remembering the sights and smells and the pain that the dream from the previous night had dragged up from his memory banks. The nasty, evil little bastard. "Could a priest exorcise it?"

Sebastian frowned darkly at this. "Possibly, but I do not know how that would effect our contract. Do not forget that I am a demon as well." His smile was far too polite.

Ciel stared. "We could make another one." He stated matter-of-factly, something that surprised his demon butler. "The same one, even, over again." Ciel paused. "Unless it would exorcise y-"

"No." Sebastian appeared almost… offended? "It would take much more than a human priest to eliminate me, Young Master." Ciel, though he normally would have been irate at having been interrupted, seemed relieved by this information. "Alright. Well, then I suppose that could be a… last resort. I have a feeling that we are going to visit Undertaker. Sooner than later I imagine, yes?" As he finished his tea, the teen appeared quite unimpressed with the idea of visiting the coffin-making lunatic again; however, said coffin-making lunatic was a very old reaper, which made him potentially quite useful.

Sebastian nodded blandly, that omnipresent fake grin never leaving his lips. "We ought to leave as soon as possible. Shall I prepare a carriage for the morning?"

"Yes."

….

The time between tea and dinner went without another episode like that of the previous day – no panic attacks, no wide eyes, no trembling fingers. Ciel spent the afternoon before dinner reading what religious and occultist texts he could find within his father's rather extensive library. He'd known his father had a wide array of interests, so it wasn't surprising that his predecessor had also taken an interest in the 'beyond', or for Ciel himself, the not-so-beyond.

It would seem that as long as Ciel was aware of himself, he had control over his mind and even his demon passenger's most desperate attempts at controlling him were met with failure.

However, Ciel Phantomhive was only human. He could not stay awake forever.

When it was time for dinner, the Queen's watchdog looked more like a droopy-eyed puppy. He'd become complacent and sluggish from lack of sleep – after all, he, the spoiled little noble, wasn't used to missing so much sleep at once, almost two nights worth, really. Sebastian had to lead him into the dining room by hand, and for the sake of his Master's pride, he defied the temptation of plucking the boy from the ground and simply carrying him there like a doll. Though it seemed odd for the time of day, Sebastian served dinner with the oddest of drinks – coffee, suggested by Bard, of course, a rare idea from him that wasn't disasterous. It was as sweet as sin and black as the night. It should help his master stay awake, seeing as the boy appeared to be nodding off into his soup before the main entre had even been served.

Ciel understood the reasoning behind the coffee but directed a fingertip toward the cream at the center of the table. Sebastian sighed inwardly, half in exasperation at his master's inability to consume anything that wasn't sugary and dessert-like, half with some sort of strange endearment for that very same quality. The demon carefully delivered a healthy portion of the thick milk cream into his Master's coffee before stepping back behind him a few steps. Ciel drank it down swiftly, appeased by the softened taste but still not particularly fond of the bitterness. He moved onto his soup and then found himself peering down at the reflection of his face within its shallow depths. Ciel stared. Something was off about it. The soup was a clear and cold oxtail broth with green onions, and though the color of his visible eye was distorted some, it certainly shouldn't appear _red_.

Red eyes.

Ciel dropped his spoon into the soup with a clinging clatter and a splash as he spun around in place, eye locking with Sebastian's, wide like before. He said nothing, but shook minutely. Sebastian understood the silent command and ushered the other two (useless) house servants from the room. "Young Master?" The devil questioned slowly, stepping in closer.

The wide-eyed teen scrambled with one hand at the back of his head, tugging the ties on his eye-patch until they came loose. Both eyes were now visible. "Are my eyes red, Sebastian? What is this thing doing to me?"

Wordlessly, Sebastian swept in and placed a gloved but warm hand upon the boy's porcelain cheek, the mark of their contract thrumming beneath the fabric of his glove as it came close to it's twin in Ciel's eye. "It is trying to shake your resolve. Ignore all that you can. As long as you have control of your mind, that… parasite… cannot so much as touch your soul." The demon smiled.

"You _are_ good at keeping control, aren't you Young Master?" Sebastian's face swam within Ciel's vision and the boy couldn't tell if it was fatigue or the passenger trying to trick him again. How dare anyone or anything try to control him! He was Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, a powerful, feared, and respected noble! His vision cleared, suddenly. "Sebastian. Bring out the next course. I don't think I like this soup very much. Bring another cup of coffee, as well. I have a feeling that I need to stay awake again tonight." The tiny noble turned around to sit straight, his posture perfect.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian practically purred, reluctantly removing that gloved palm from his master's smooth cheek so that he could bow respectfully, then take the half-eaten bowl of soup and its drowned spoon back to the kitchen. He grinned to himself, feeling rather… proud? Yes, Sebastian was proud of his Young Master.

Sebastian brought out the main dish not a minute later, along with a fresh cup of coffee. The rest of dinner proceeded without any spectacular event (except for Maylene and Finnian somehow managing to collide into each other while Maylene was carrying dishes).

That evening, Ciel did not wish to retire to his bed – understandably so. Instead, more time was spent in the library before he exhausted the supply of books on the occult that he had available in his library. None seemed particularly helpful, as most pertained to religion, ghosts, and séances, which were really quite useless as they were only half right when even in the same proverbial ballpark at all. With a huff, Ciel cast a dreary sapphire eye toward the glowering grandfather clock at the other end of the grand room. It was well past midnight. Ciel felt heavy and his body ached. Perhaps he could have Sebastian prepare a cup of tea, or perhaps some more of that strong coffee that Bard had suggested. "Seb-" Ciel yawned mid summon, whimpering pathetically at how dreadfully tired he had become. He could keep sitting up, standing, and walking around, but eventually he was going to fall asleep – standing or not. His delicate legs trembled when he attempted to remove himself from his seat, though they still held his weight.

Sebastian was already there with his hands at the young earl's waist, preventing him from wobbling. Ciel hadn't needed to call him, as Sebastian was keeping a close watch on him, moreso than usual, actually. "Sebastian, prepare more…ah…" Ciel frowned, having trouble concentrating and keeping his eyes open. Sebastian very nearly felt little demon butterflies flapping about in his stomach. What a little doll!

"Coffee, sir?" Sebastian offered, finishing the boy's previous thought. Ciel nodded, but then shook his head. "To hell with this, I am going to have a nap. You will awaken me in precisely one hour, earlier if something out of the ordinary occurs. I simply cannot function anymore without some sort of rest, even if it is poor." Ciel knew how vulnerable he would be while sleeping, and he couldn't say that he wasn't afraid of what he would dream, but sleep was necessary to function properly and if he didn't sleep on his own terms, he would certainly pass out at some point, possibly without Sebastian's watchful eye there at that moment to wake him. "Stay with me tonight." Almost imperceptibly, Ciel's cheeks flushed a delicate rouge at the request.

"Of course, My Lord." Sebastian lead them down the hall toward Ciel's opulent bedroom and plush bed. As usual, the demon peeled back the bedsheets and prepared Ciel's night shirt, then proceeded to disrobe the boy with the swift motions of a machine, as if not seeing or feeling the pale expanse of pearly skin he exposed with every button he plucked open and layer peeled back. He had forced himself not to react, after all, he was one hell of a butler. If he made Ciel uncomfortable… well, he might not allow him to dress him in the future!

A yawning Ciel brought Sebastian's eyes upward as the nightshirt was slipped over the boy's slender shoulders and lithe frame. The boy was so pale, it was a wonder that he didn't get freckles. Then again, he avoided the sun like lepers and plague. Sebastian folded the worn clothes into a laundry basket to be taken to the wash by Maylene later. The eye-patch was removed then, and soon Sebastian had tucked in the young master who only managed to get halfway beneath the comforter by himself. So exhausted, the poor little human.

"Good night, Young Master."

….

The last thing Ciel remembered was an affectionate grin upon Sebastian's face before the candles had been blown out and his eyes had closed –

And the passenger had awoken.

This time, the memory didn't feel familiar, as if it wasn't his own. There was blood pooling at his feet, which wore red granny boots. Red. So much of it… everywhere. On the walls there spatters of grotesque semi-coagulated blood and slivers of discarded flesh. They were in an efficiency that smelled of dankness and the stench of human blood. He was doing something, something very important and very intricate – it had to be perfect and precise or else it would be ruined and he would have to do it again.

Sebastian sat in the room, feeling as if he were alone, despite the softly breathing young Earl as he slept. It was a dangerous sleep.

The well-sharpened blade cut through Mary Kelly's abdominal muscles like beef tenderloin, the sound of it wet and slick. She was already dead, but still warm. The tip of her nose had been sliced off, as well as sections of flesh from her arms. The dead woman's breasts had been cut off as well, then placed on the side table just right of the bed. He could have sworn he felt tears on his cheeks as her middle cavity was unzipped and insides rifled through with gloved hands, red sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Some part was being lifted out, connections sliced away. The distinctly female part was examined momentarily before being placed aside.

The butler watched his master's sleeping form through the dark. He did not need light to see. A groan signaled to Sebastian that he needed to wake up his little master, but before he was even up out of his seat – and do keep in mind that Sebastian is quite fast – Ciel was sitting up in bed, eyes staring blankly at Sebastian and hands groping around blindly.

Ciel couldn't remember who he was or why he was here, only that he felt a shuddering, painful rage that poured through him like ice-water, cooling his veins. Someone else was in the room, he could tell, but that person exited the tiny apartment for whatever reason, leaving him with that rage and that tiny, sharp instrument in his gloved fingers. Feeling heavy and intense anxiety and anger push through his chest and arm, the instrument wielding hand began slashing violently at the dead woman's face, rendering her more unrecognizable with every mindless gash that went deep enough to pass through fat and muscle, not just skin.

It was surreal to see Ciel climbing awkwardly over the bedsheets, stumbling around until he grasped something – a letter opener – and lifted it up, expression one of absolute anguish as he swung it toward Sebastian, missing. In a flash, he was holding the boy down on the bed and had the knife-wielding hand held down against the comforter hard enough to make the flesh around his grip go slightly pale. Bodies pressed together almost hard enough to hurt, Sebastian called to his master to return from his sleeping-hell world. Ciel responded with a whimpering groan, wrist and body going limp and eyes closing. He did not awaken but the violence was gone for the time being. Sebastian growled darkly, leaning in so that his lips touched the shell of his master's ear. His voice was a dangerous hiss and a growl at the same time, though warm against the sleeping boy's ear and neck. "If I catch you tainting my master with your filth again, I will personally enter Hell and seek you out just so that I can suck the used souls out of you until you shrivel into nothing and disappear. Consider that a promise." Sebastian did not dare leave the boy again, but the boy also appeared to have entered a state of peaceful sleep. Sebastian was not technically breaking the rules by allowing the boy to sleep longer, as he had awoken Ciel from one state and into another.

Instead of one hour of sleep, Ciel got six. Not only that, but he awoke to the warm chest of his butler, who's arms were looped tightly around him. "L-let go!" He stammered, cheeks heating up and flushing a bright rosy hue. Sebastian smiled, suddenly off of the bed as if he'd never been on it – and looking perfect, too. How the hell did he… Ciel shook his head and simply sat up. "I dreamed that I was Madam Red Last night. I think, somehow, I was seeing her memories… or what might've been." Ciel paused for a moment, pondering sadly. "After that… nothing. Thankful, sweet nothing." The black nothingness had been welcome after his horrific dreams of rape and murder, all memories – just not all belonging to him. Not anymore.

"You seem to calm when I restrain and make physical contact with you. I believe your parasitic friend might just be afraid of me, somewhat." Sebastian's brow lifted elegantly as he regarded Ciel's reaction, which was to yawn. "Then sleep with me tonight."

"Master, I'm flattered but it's really hardly appropriate for– " He started.

"Sebastian, I'm not in the mood for your lip. Don't we have an Undertaker to deal with today?" Ciel flushed a bright red and frowned, displeased at the lack of a breakfast in front of him and Sebastian's readiness to taunt and flirt with him so early in the morning – _as usual_.

As if on cue: "Yes, of course, Young Master. I have made arrangements with a well-reputed teahouse on the way to the undertaker's place of business. I hope you don't mind stopping for breakfast there. I didn't wish to leave you alone with that parasite long enough to prepare a meal this morning while you slept, forgive me." Sebastian looked almost legitimately apologetic, though honestly he had enjoyed the opportunity to be in such close contact with his master for so long the night before. He didn't regret a moment of it (except perhaps having to stop the young master from stabbing him in the face with a letter opener).

Ciel nodded but said nothing. "Well then, let's get you ready and we will be on our way." The butler's gloved hand perched over his heart, his smile demure.

"Alright."

….

Okay, so that chapter ended a little… weirdly, timing wise, but hopefully I made up for that by introducing the plot, or something similar to a plot (I've never actually written a story before this, Lol!).

BTW: Mary Kelly, the last Victim of Jack the Ripper (who, in the manga, was Madam Red), was of course a real person, as we all know. I'm a total serialkillerfag and actually have a book with post mortem crime-scene photos and whatnot, and the nasty stuff described in the dream sequence were actual mutilations on the woman's body. I swear I didn't pull all that out of my ass. I just thought it would be interesting to add that in there – yes, he cut off her tits!

*To clear up a question/statement thingy from a review: Yes, he is possessed… kind of.

Thanks for the adds/faves/reviews, people! It's all very encouraging and keeps me going!


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: Blabla. This is **fan**fiction, meaning I own nothing and I'm not making money off of this. Also, beware, here there be homos. Sexual harassment, snogging! Oh Sebastian, you fiend!

The Mark

….

Sebastian wasted no time in making himself presentable before attending to his master's morning routine. Ciel had insisted that Sebastian take care of himself first, though the reasoning behind this was a desire to lay in bed for a few minutes longer. Not sleeping, no, but… relaxing.

He was back before Ciel was satisfied with the time he'd had to lounge.

Sebastian always seemed to smell of cinnamon and cloves, a sweet but spicy smell that reminded Ciel of holiday desserts. Sometimes he wondered if this was from being in the kitchen so often or if it was some sort of cologne. Perhaps all demons just smelled like pumpkin pie. As the butler lead his master into the bathroom, Ciel stared at the well-tailored fabric shifting over the smooth flat plains of the taller man's back and silently noted how that perfectly postured walk caused those long coat tails to sway evenly.

The teen yawned, wondering idly if he'd taste of cinnamon and cloves as well, then frowned and shook his head, flustered and uncomfortable with his own train of thought. Of course Sebastian would not taste like any sort of spice! He would taste like skin! Whatever skin tasted like.

Ciel blushed again and stared at the floor like it had just insulted him.

Sebastian, sensing his master's discomfort, turned to face him once they were safely alone and in the bathroom. Ah, pink cheeks. Perhaps he could make those pink cheeks turn _red_. "Is something the matter, Young Master? You appear to have a fever…" One glove was slipped from the demon's hand, the back of it elegantly placed to the frowning teen's brow, though it was quickly shoved away by the boy in question with an embarrassed huff. "I'm fine, Sebastian. Just tired." The demon simply grinned and turned in one swift motion to run water into the bathtub. Boiling water had already been prepared and sent up, so he poured that into the cold water that had come from the tap, creating a large amount of steam but a very nicely warmed bath. Lavender and rose oils were added to scent it.

While the steam was settling, Sebastian cleaned Ciel's teeth, though the boy seemed unenthused about the idea of his servant doing this for him. Soap and a washcloth were readied by the large claw-footed tub and the contracted demon removed his black butler's blazer, leaving him in his vest and blouse which had its sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was quite rare to see any part of him other than his hands and face – even a little forearm was something that only Ciel ever saw. Gloves off, Sebastian knelt down before the young master who stood only in his nightshirt, which reached just past his knees. It always felt… different… when Sebastian undressed him without gloves. Somehow, the clinical element was removed, leaving Ciel feeling vulnerable under the demon butler's careful touch. Those hands reached up to start at the top button.

His hands were warm.

Ciel's thoughts travelled back to waking up with the butler's arms secured around him in a protective embrace and he couldn't help but look down at the man's face, one he'd never really bothered to examine before. He'd known that Sebastian was obviously what most would consider handsome, but to be honest, the demon was, quite simply, hauntingly beautiful, even for a man. Not only that, but there didn't appear to be a single flaw on him, at least not that Ciel had noticed. His hair was so soft looking, too. In fact, Ciel hadn't even realized he'd reached down to lightly run his fingers through the demon's raven black fringe until the demon in question stopped halfway down the row of buttons, staring at Ciel in unabashed surprise.

They both stared at each other for a moment, the younger of the two seemingly stuck in position like a little statue, hand poised just at his butler's temple with a lock of hair sliding between his fingers while the older male just blinked up at him as if contemplating how to react. Ciel's heart began to thud.

Why had he done that?

Sebastian grinned when Ciel yanked his hand away as if burned, eyes as wide as saucers. "I was just… don't stare at me like that. I was simply curious as to whether your hair feels as soft as it looks!" Pause. "I mean… I…" Ciel cut himself off, aware that he was only incriminating himself further by unintentionally complimenting the demon. Now Sebastian would use this against him, for sure.

The unreadable grin spread further along the strangely pretty mouth of that devil butler. "Well, does it, Young Master?"

Ciel nodded quietly, so embarrassed that he couldn't even think of an intelligent reply.

Sebastian was well aware of the younger boy's state of flustered embarrassment and only felt encouraged by it. There was nothing, of course, in their contract that said anything about teasing his master (or thinly veiled sexual harassment, for that matter). "I'm glad that my hair pleases the Young Master." The last few buttons were unfastened and Ciel hardly even noticed until that frustratingly perfect devil was snaking upward, lips dangerously close to Ciel's bare skin on the way up, until he was standing straight and sliding the unbuttoned nightshirt from Ciel's dainty shoulders. Why was he doing it so slowly? Ciel's cheeks felt so hot that they might melt away.

"Young Master." Sebastian purred. "I am here to serve you – in whatever way you see fit. There is no need to have an asthma attack because you've touched my hair. I won't bite." The tall, dark haired man leaned in over the stunned and silent Ciel who was trying desperately to look dignified. Lips touched the boy's ear – almost, sending shivers from warm breath down his spine. "Unless you ask me to." Ciel was very near to reaching out for him and grasping the collar of that shirt. In fact, they were standing close enough that he could feel the taller male's body heat until Sebastian was suddenly gone.

As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Sebastian folded up the worn nightshirt and discarded it to be washed. Ciel stood with his back ramrod straight and his cheeks a hot pink. "You-" The earl paused, still quite flustered. "You are so indecent, demon!" Sebastian grinned but didn't reply. Instead, he guided the flustered teen count to the bath and helped him into the lightly steaming water (though he was smacked away twice).

The bath went at a seemingly slower pace than usual, though in reality it was just Ciel feeling unbelievably flustered and embarrassed, unable to rid himself of such unpleasant feelings when the reason for such emotions was sliding soap-lathered fingers and a cloth across his naked body. Good lord!

However, Sebastian seemed content in his small victory and did not pursue the matter of Ciel's blushing cheeks any further for the time being. The boy was dressed without event, glad that his cocky butler had let up on the teasing.

Not to be outdone, however, Ciel was particularly stony on the carriage ride toward town. Any orders given were sharp and short. He made as little eye contact with the butler as possible.

Sebastian didn't like this, no, not one bit. However, being a faithful and obedient butler meant doing as his master said, and when his master said to 'shut up and stop smiling as if you are having unclean thoughts' it had better be done… for a while, at least.

Ciel was well aware that matters of Heaven and Hell were irrelevant to him – he knew his fate. His soul would be consumed and would then cease to exist. No Heaven, no Hell. Nothing. Only Sebastian. It was what he wanted, and it eliminated any 'Christian' or 'moral' reason to abstain from sinful activities and thoughts. Still, what was 'right and proper' for a Victorian gentleman had been shoved deep into the recesses of the young Ciel's mind. He was well aware by that point that the thoughts he'd been having about his butler were far from acceptable in proper, hetero-normative society. It was frustrating. On top of that, Sebastian was… well, Sebastian. He was not just a demon, he was a monstrously frustrating demon who seemed hell-bent on teasing Ciel right out of his mind and into a mad-house! Certainly even a demon could understand how improper it was to stand as close as he had that morning, or touch his lips to his ear, or flirt so obviously…

The earl's heart thudded against his chest and he felt his face warming. When he was sure Sebastian mustn't have been looking, he chanced a glance in his direction. Of course, being Sebastian, the demon's eyes immediately slid right toward him, expression somewhat expectant, smile demure.

"Stop that!" Ciel complained, voice sharp.

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to stop doing, but he lifted a single brow and looked back out the window at the passing countryside while Ciel silently fumed.

'_**I should be figuring out how to deal with this parasitic demon anyway, not thinking about Sebastian in inappropriate ways, like how handsome he is when he turns his head at just that angle..**__.' _Ciel cursed his inner monologue and attempted to divert his attention elsewhere. Yes. He was still hungry and Sebastian had promised breakfast in town. Houses were slowly becoming more frequent and the sheep and farms less so as their carriage drew nearer to town. The streets soon became cobbled, no longer gravel or dirt.

As Sebastian promised, the teahouse was one of the finest in the city, though still nowhere near as good as his butler's own tea and cooking. However, it satisfied the hungry teenager. Sebastian, as usual, did not eat.

Afterward, they were soon back in the carriage and en route to the Undertaker's 'shop'. The trip was much shorter than the previous, as they were already in town. Ciel's feet shifted uncomfortably as the carriage slowly drew to a stop in front of the seedy looking structure. He hated dealing with the Undertaker. A glance in Sebastian's direction told that the demon wasn't any more excited than he.

'_**At least I won't be suffering alone**_.' Ciel thought, placing his tall top hat upon his head, its height a symbol of his social status. Sebastian ushered the boy out onto the cobblestone street, placing a protective palm against the small of the teenager's back as he lead him toward the Undertaker's door. To most it would seem inconsequential, but Ciel knew that this simple action meant that Sebastian had his hackles raised, likely due to both the attempted possession and the fact that he simply didn't like for Ciel to enter the private space of a reaper.

The door opened with a merry jingle, unfitting for the dark and dank of what was to be found inside. At first, there appeared to be no sign of the Undertaker, but Sebastian's eyes slid quickly to a coffin at the far left of the store, propped against the wall. There was the sound of movement behind its closed lid before a pair of spidery white hands seemed to crawl out of one side of the lid, pushing it open like a door. Connected to those hands were the arms of the Undertaker himself, looking as dusty and creepy as usual. Ciel covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief to avoid breathing in too much of the formaldehyde stench.

As both master and servant stood trying to look as unbothered as possible, the creepy coffin maker grinned, closing the casket against the wall to shuffle toward Ciel with a smug and knowing expression. Sebastian visibly tensed, apparently on guard against anything and everything that came near Ciel.

The Undertaker, of course, picked up on this. "Protective, are we?" He cooed, his voice that mocking tone that he never seemed to deviate from. "I could have sworn three of you entered, but there are only two! Is the young earl hiding someone in his shirt?"

"Not quite." Sebastian answered, stepping forth to deal with the reaper so that Ciel could sit down. The teenager did so but kept his gaze upon the undertaker (and the handkerchief over his mouth). Fingers wriggling excitedly in the air and clawed nails clicking, the reaper shuffled uncomfortably close to Sebastian, who didn't react in any way other than to narrow his eyes minutely. "So what is it you've come to visit me about? I am not aware of any deaths related to either of you and the young earl here has made it abundantly clear in the past that he is uninterested in a preemptive coffin…" There was a pause as he silently regarded the two stony males. Ciel looked uncomfortable in his own skin and Sebastian looked just about ready to cart the boy off and hide him in a cupboard. "Could it be your friend there?" Undertaker pointed at Ciel's middle, causing the teen to momentarily flick his gaze toward his midsection.

Sebastian smiled in that infuriatingly polite way he always seemed to manage. "So you've noticed My Lord's passenger." Rounded pupils narrowed into dangerous slits. "We were wondering if you had some inkling as to how to get _rid of it._"

For a moment, the Undertaker's expression was… well, not quite mocking. Of course, it was hard to tell what kind of face he was making under that hair of his. Still, his demeanor changed. "Count." He started, drumming those long nails over a coffin lid in thought. "How long as your… passenger… been with you?" He seemed minutely confused, which was odd for him.

Sebastian was ready to answer for him, but Ciel made _quite_ the _face_ in his butler's direction, which caused him to change his mind about that. "Just a few days, as far as I am aware. It has been entering through my dreams…" That was all the Undertaker needed to hear. "You've had it for several days and the thing hasn't possessed you? My my, aren't you a surly little thing?" Those fingers went to wiggling excitedly in the air. Ciel grumbled at having been called little as Sebastian took over. "What exactly do you mean, Undertaker?" The demon's thin brows drew into the barest hint of a frown.

"Certainly you of all people would know how quickly souls are claimed, Butler. This thing obviously wants your master's soul but for some reason cannot take it. I believe that the secret for removing the Earl's parasite lies in discovering the reasons for why it hasn't already begun to take control of it in the first place." That toothy grin spread further upon the reaper's impossibly wide mouth, much like the Cheshire cat, but creepier. "Would you like some tea? Oh, I suppose you two won't be visiting a priest. I doubt there is much to be done there anyway, it would be dangerous to separate you two long enough to perform one of those ceremonies anyway." Ciel hadn't even been given time enough to answer before the Undertaker went ahead with the brewing of tea. The young earl blanched at the thought. Last time he'd been foolish enough to accept tea from the Undertaker, it had been served in beakers. Not only that, but he used teabags – on _strings_!

"No thank you, I'd rather not-" Ciel was handed a cup of tea. It was in an actual cup, but it had a chip on the lip and there was a discoloration from having been used to hold coffee one too many times. He didn't want to know where the china had come from or how old it was. The style was nearly… rococo, but in shades of black and white. Weird. Ciel stared at it before handing it off to Sebastian without a word. Sebastian put it down on a coffin lid, obviously nowhere near worried about hurting the Undertaker's feelings.

Undertaker did not care in the least; in fact, he seemed to find the entire interaction wholly amusing. "Soooo… Young Earl, for your friend to have entered, there must be some weak point on your body, like a large open wound, missing limb… a missing tooth, anything that bleeds." He seemed to go into a temporary state of half-bliss, thinking about injuries. Probably mortal ones. "I have no such thing." Ciel stated simply, eyeing Sebastian as if he knew what the hell Undertaker was talking about.

"It does not have to be a fresh wound, so long as it connects to the soul, meaning…" The mortician didn't have time to finish.

"I know where it is, Young Master." The butler's gaze slid toward Ciel, his mouth a taunting smile. As frustrating as it was for Ciel to not know what he meant, he was too proud to ask while Undertaker was present. He'd wait to ask Sebastian later, or try to figure it out on his own first. It was his own body, after all! However, despite all that, he was glad that at least Sebastian seemed to understand.

"I do hate to sound rude, but how does that help us, exactly?" The 'surly' teen crossed his arms over his chest, that one visible eye trained upon Undertaker, who shrugged somewhat.

"I'm not sure this has happened before, so I'm not entirely sure. I thought it was a bit of useful information though, in case the place needs to be re-opened to let the thing out again when the time comes…" Undertaker was somewhat passive aggressive, wasn't he? Then again, all three of them were.

The most passive aggressive of them all placed a gloved hand to his chest and gave a slight bow of thanks to the Undertaker. "I certainly hope that we do not become so desperate that such a barbaric act would become necessary." His frown was dark as he stood up straight, Ciel soon doing the same.

That _really_ made Ciel want to know what they meant. In fact, it made him downright nervous.

As Sebastian turned and Ciel politely tipped his hat to leave, the Undertaker called out. "I'll put that one on your tab."

Ciel rolled his good eye and Sebastian remained deadpan to avoid doing the same as he unhitched the steps and opened the door to the carriage, helping his contractor inside. He soon followed, sitting directly in front of Ciel after closing the door and flipping the steps back up so that they wouldn't drag upon the street.

"Your scar, My Lord." Sebastian said simply. Ciel hadn't even had to ask.

Still, the boy stared at him, then took a moment to process – the burn scar. The mark. Though the memories were unpleasant to think about, Ciel distinctly remembered his attackers claiming that the mark was of the 'glorious beast' or something of that nature. It would figure that the same mark would be used by a lesser demon as a portal to get inside him.

"Shit." Ciel cursed. He wasn't normally one to use such common and poor language, but it was really the only thing that properly conveyed his thoughts on the situation.

"Damn it all." He swore again, putting his face into his palm, glowering darkly. He could feel the mark burning into his side as if it were freshly branded into him. Tight heat swelled in the boy's chest, a feeling somewhat familiar. It felt like crying, almost, except stopped midway, choked down by some unseen force. At least Sebastian wouldn't have to see him cry, that would be humiliating. As he sat there, Ciel's expression became a grimace.

…and Sebastian had switched to Ciel's side of the carriage so quickly that the boy hadn't even seen it happen. Arms wrapped around his middle, a gloved hand over the place that they both knew the accursed mark to be. Instantly, it stopped burning, as if cooled by the demon's indirect touch. "Sebas-" Those arms tightened when he sensed that Ciel was about to tell him to let go, dragging the smaller male up into his lap sideways, propping Ciel's cheek upon his shoulder. The top hat slid off to the side before rolling off onto the seat, unnoticed. Ciel was about as stiff as a rock for all of thirty seconds, unsure whether he should be angry, scared, embarrassed, or insulted that his butler – a demon – was embracing him in such an intimate… comforting way. It was like he actually gave a damn.

Ciel's bottom lip trembled before he bit it. Perhaps this once he would just allow himself to be weak, he would just allow Sebastian to do as he pleased, which seemed to be simply to comfort him at that moment. There really was no use hiding his feelings from the demon – even if he didn't show them, Sebastian _knew._

Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, small pale fingers finally lifted about the demon's neck and fisted into the black cotton of his jacket, face burying itself into the warm flatness of his butler's toned chest. The sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon and cloves tickled at the boy's nose, along with another less obvious, less artificial scent… a more indescribable touch of what could only be called Sebastian. Ciel inhaled, calming significantly. He could feel the demon's heart beating, which was surreal in and of itself. And comforting.

Sebastian might've chuckled but it was hard to tell – it could have been a purr, for all Ciel understood. The ride home would be at least an hour's travel by carriage, and this was just the beginning of it. Sebastian allowed Ciel to calm and settle against him for a good twenty minutes or so, wondering momentarily if the boy was going to fall asleep on him.

"Young Master." His voice called softly, soothingly. It would be bad for Ciel to fall asleep.

Thankfully, that head lifted, one brilliantly blue eye peeking out from beneath slate bangs. He appeared to be trying to hide his face in Sebastian's shirt, the prideful little thing. "Yes?" He mumbled, voice somewhat muffled against the cloth. His cheeks were an appealing rosy hue and the more he pulled back to allow his face to be seen, it became apparent that he'd also been gnawing on his lip, as was made apparent by the reddening of the two flower petals of flesh. Sebastian simply looked down at him for a moment, contemplating wordlessly. He smiled, which earned a deeper flush from Ciel, who was now forced to remember their bathroom encounter earlier that morning. His fingers clutched the demon's shirt tightly with either nervousness or determination.

Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed to have his smile set on 'charm' and though Ciel hated it, it was working. Not only that, but those eyes were glowing for some unknown reason, pupils trained directly upon Ciel's face, which blushed at the attention. "What are you staring at?" He murmured, squirming a little. Perhaps he should get up and off of Sebastian before he made a rude comment or started mocking him again.

"I was simply thinking that it would be nice to kiss you right now, Young Master." His voice was low but entirely unapologetic. Ciel, on the other hand, was turning the same color as a cherry or a tomato. "You… you indecent…!" The boy stammered, unable to convey his thoughts properly.

"You say this yet remain in my lap, clinging to my collar…" Sebastian continued to tease mercilessly, that sugary sweet smile clinging to his lips as usual. Ciel straightened his back so that while in Sebastian's lap, he straddled him in the seat and placed a finger to the demon's chest 'threateningly'. Their faces weren't more than an inch or two apart. "Listen here, demon. You are the one that pulled me up here like-"

Ciel had to stop talking because Sebastian had effectively silenced him with his mouth. He was kissing him. It wasn't forceful, harsh, or insistent, merely a feather-light and affectionate brush of lips against lips and a flutter of lashes. Ciel's finger dropped and he stared at Sebastian, dumbfounded.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I could not help myself." Sebastian was obviously not regretful in the least.

Ciel seemed to be having some inner battle as he sat there upon Sebastian's thighs, hat on its side on the seat beside them, and eyes blinking in wide-eyed surprise. It was only when Sebastian's hands snuck back around the boy's middle did Ciel seem to come back to life.

Sebastian had kissed him.

"You're so… despicable. You terrible, awful, demon! That… that is not funny. Do not toy with me like that! I am not here to amuse you, Sebastian." Ciel appeared legitimately upset, which in turn upset Sebastian as well.

Carefully, he lifted the angry boy and slid him onto the seat next to him, watching Ciel's red-hot expression with keen interest. "I am not laughing, Young Master." One gloved hand sought out a smaller hand – also gloved, but only about the knuckles and fingers. Ciel nearly jumped at the contact. "No games."

Ciel sniffed indignantly but seemed appeased. He'd turned his face away, but allowed Sebastian to move in close enough for the young earl to shyly rest his head against the demon's shoulder. They rode the majority of the way home like this. The silence was companionable, but still somewhat stiff, as if waiting for something to happen. It was when they reached the gravel road on the final stretch toward the Phantomhive estate property, then the long and winding cobblestone driveway, that a change in the atmosphere changed.

Sensing that the time alone with his butler was soon drawing to a close (the only time they were **truly** alone was in a moving carriage), the delicate teen peeked up from beside Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian…" He started, voice less demanding than usual, a touch of uncertainty there that was truly a rare occurrence for Ciel Phantomhive. "Yes?" Those red eyes flicked down toward Ciel questioningly.

"Ah… Pass my hat over to me, we'll be arriving soon." That china blue gaze slid to the floor, only occasionally sliding back toward Sebastian, especially when the demon leaned over gracefully to pluck the hat from the other seat, dusting it off before handing it over to the young earl. Ciel accepted it silently, staring down at the wide brim and fondling the bow tied about it as if still in thought.

"Sebastian." He repeated.

"Yes, Young Master?" The taller male replied, voice overly patient, perhaps expectantly so.

"I…" Pause. "…would like for you to do that again." He flicked at the bow on the hat anxiously, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact with the demon, who was now _very _curious. "Do what, My Lord?" The feigned innocence was frustrating. Ciel knew what he was doing and should have known that he would do it, too.

The earl clenched his teeth. "You arrogant demon, I know you only want me to say it aloud. Kiss me. I want you to kiss me, Sebastian."

There was no gloating, no devilish grin, not even a chuckle. Sebastian simply swooped in like a bird of prey and stamped his lips over Ciel's, claiming them thoroughly this second time. The teen's littler body trembled nervously, unsure what to do with his inexperienced lips. This was fine with Sebastian, who found the young earl's inexperience to be quite charming and sweet. He lead as if teaching Ciel what to do, slowly massaging their mouths together in gentle undulations, cupping the younger male's cheek to turn his chin to the side to avoid teeth clashing when Ciel's lips parted, unintentionally inviting Sebastian's tongue which slid in sneakily like a serpent and caused poor little Ciel to nearly have a heart attack in surprise.

The young earl hadn't specified what kind of kiss or how long he'd wanted it to last, after all, and all of the precious little sounds of surprise and the delicate whimpers he made only served to encourage the sinful demon. Just when Sebastian thought that the littler male was too afraid to reciprocate, his cute little tongue began to seek out the butler's own, earning a growl of appreciation.

Ciel's heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest at that very moment. He couldn't believe he'd asked Sebastian to kiss him. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was kissing him. Again. Parted lips uttered some incoherent sound of enjoyment as Sebastian's hold about his waist tightened, Ciel's own arms looping about the demon's shoulders to pull their two bodies closer. It was as if he was being hypnotized by his butler's lips and tongue and it was one of the most strangely satisfying feelings he'd yet encountered, yet at the same time it left him craving more, though just what more was… well, he hadn't decided yet. Sebastian's lips were warm, like the rest of him, his tongue and mouth hot and slick. It felt funny when their tongues touched, yet it gave the boy a thrill each time it happened. A hand went into Sebastian's hair at the back of his head and the earl silently marveled at how soft it was even while they devoured each other's mouths.

When the kiss ended, Ciel was slightly winded and flushed, lips rouged from pressing against Sebastian's own. He said nothing, simply stared through those long lashes with half-lidded eyes at his demon who gave an extra 'peck' on the mouth and then licked his own lips as if enjoying the taste, smiling.

"We appear to be home, My Lord." Sebastian stated.

Ciel turned to look out the window. That was odd, he hadn't noticed the carriage slow or come to a stop at all. He put his hat on and turned to face the door, sucking in a lungful of breath.

When Sebastian opened the door for him, the blast of cold air off of the English moors nearly knocked Ciel off his feet, not in its force but in its chill.

When had it gotten so warm in the carriage?

…

Author notes:

Again, thank you for the reviews and bookmarks! I am not saying names because I don't know if that would alienate anybody, but basically, someone left the sweetest and most **detailed** review ever, and I felt the need to reply specifically: Thank you so much! You are sweet and wonderful and eeee! I squealed a little when I read it (what can I say, I'm really girly/easily excited).

This chapter was full of shounen-ai and I hope it was satisfying enough to hold you guys over until after I get a bit more plot out of the way (stupid plot, gawd, gtfo of my porn, plot!). I hope I didn't make the boys too terribly OoC in this chapter, it was kind of a challenge to get them to finally kiss without making them do things that are totally out of character. OTL

Anyway, ilu gaiz.

PS: If you spot typos, let me know. Also, sorry for uploading this chapter, then deleting, then uploading again. The uploaded chapter from before had several paragraphs missing because it was the recovered file version from before I saved the finished version. This is the complete one.


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: I do not own these characters; they belong to Yana Toboso.

_**Before you read**_: The story makes next to NO progress in this chapter, be aware… basically, this chapter is mostly **porn**. You're welcome. There's a _little _plot to keep it from being totally useless, but there's not much. In fact, I didn't even get to the next day yet! I thought about making this half of a chapter and then adding to it later on, but that would be uselessly complicated for you readers and myself, plus, that would make this a ridiculously long chapter. So… porn. Enjoy.

….

Sebastian stepped out of the Carriage first so that he could help Ciel to step down. With the teen's gloved hands held gently in his own, the demon butler smiled before slowly releasing them. He knocked on the side of the carriage and the driver gave a flick of the reigns, riding off.

Ciel was still recovering from their recent little rendezvous in the carriage, so he was very quiet on the way toward the front door, which Sebastian opened for him. All three of the bumbling lesser servants (and Tanaka) met them at the entryway, bowing profusely before they were dismissed by Ciel, who all but ignored them.

"Sebastian, I'm not interested in lunch today. Bring me something sweet instead. I'll be in my room." The dark haired teen sauntered as casually as possible up the stairs toward his room, wanting to go hide and think in privacy. Sebastian, of course, had entered mother-hen mode and elegantly snatched the top-hat off of his master's head just as the boy passed by. "You do not plan on napping, I hope." Bright red eyes locked on blue. Ciel seemed to redden when he looked up at Sebastian but kept control of himself otherwise. "Of course not, do you think I'm daft?" The count made his way up the grand staircase and Sebastian kept his eyes on him until out of sight. Here, he turned and returned to the kitchen to bake up 'something sweet' as well as make preparations for dinner that evening.

In his room, Ciel had removed his jacket and stood near the window, looking out at the gardens below, contemplating both the situation and whatever was happening between Sebastian and himself. Ciel moved toward the mirror, abandoning the window to look at his reflection. At thirteen years of age, he was still short and delicate, though much to his chagrin, it was less like a child and more like a woman. The boy huffed and tugged his shirt tails out of the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning it and tossing the garment onto the bed. He stared at himself, twisting about so that he could get a good look at the branding scar left on him from his month in captivity. Ciel didn't like to look at it, think about it, and especially not touch it. He preferred to pretend that it wasn't there, so now that he was directing his attention to it specifically, it was notable that the flesh around the old wound was reddened, as if irritated or still healing. That was odd, it had healed over a year ago. He hated that the Undertaker was right, but he had been again, hadn't he? One finger delicately traced the outline of the mark but he pulled his hand away quickly when that simple touch caused the painful burn from before to flare up again, tingling through his chest uncomfortably. Ciel gasped, feeling as if each breath was hot like smoke and burning his throat on the way in. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sensation but the action only made the boy dizzy. He moved backward, trying to sit on the bed. Instead he stumbled back and fell onto his rear, still in front of the mirror. Ciel's eyes had squeezed shut as he began to cough, trying to squeeze in enough air to call for Sebastian. Was it the demon? Asthma? Panic shivered through Ciel as stars exploded behind his lids. He mustn't pass out. He had to stay awake.

The coughing boy managed to wheeze in half a lungful of air as he gripped at the carpet to steady himself while the world shook around him. He wrenched the eye patch off and tore his gaze upward to the mirror. Within it he could see black smoke filling the reflection of his room, a dark and thin figure that was vaguely humanoid casting a shadow over him. In the reflection, the figure stood behind him, grinning. All that was visible on the silhouette was a mouth full of razor teeth stretched into an impossible grin and a pair of glowing red eyes.

Ciel felt like he would vomit, he was coughing so hard, now without any air getting back into him with each fruitless wheeze. It was as if he was being strangled from the inside. "S…s…" The boy couldn't even call Sebastian's name. Not even a whisper.

Was this it? On the floor in a pitiful heap, reduced to a shaking ball of coughing flesh.

Just as the edges of his vision were darkening, There came a sharp **crack**, then a shattering sound as the glass in the mirror splintered into hundreds of pieces, littering the floor a few feet away from Ciel.

"Young Master!" He heard, though it sounded like someone calling to him from the end of a long tunnel. "Young Master! Ciel!" His name… who was calling? Warm arms wrapped around his tingling and shivering form. Far away, there was the sound of fabric sliding over skin and he was turned to the side, one warm hand pressing firmly against the burning mark at his side.

It was like being released from a vacuum. Breath flooded Ciel's lungs so hard that it nearly hurt, the dark red from the corners of his vision slowly fading. He closed his eyes. Cinnamon and clove. The boy was vaguely aware of being pushed into a warm chest as strong arms wrapped about him, lifting the boy up. Ciel's lashes fluttered upon his cheeks like twin butterflies as his wobbly gaze flicked toward Sebastian's worried face. A light cough was buried into one weak hand before the exhausted boy whimpered and relaxed against his butler. Finally, he managed to speak once he found himself gently lowered to his bed. "I couldn't call you…"

Sebastian, for some reason, did not reply, he simply seemed to finally catch his own breath as he stared down at the boy, brows drawn upward in a barely distinguishable expression of… fear? Long fingers and black nails combed through Ciel's hair as if reassuring the both of them that he was alright. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned in, palm sliding down to cup the young earl's cheek. Their foreheads pressed together. "You frightened me. For a moment, I could not sense you."

The teen stared at the ceiling, suddenly quite thankful for the ability to breathe. "I suppose I should not touch that mark." He still sounded out of breath.

"I will bandage it up so that you won't be tempted until we find a better way to deal with it, My Lord." Reluctantly, the demon pulled away from his precious little master, watching the boy's exhausted and slightly traumatized expression. Had the boy been looking at him, he'd find a rather melancholic expression on the butler's face. He cleared the look away quickly and went quickly deadpan. "I will return shortly. Try not to fall asleep or touch that mark."

The butler exited to the bathroom cupboard to retrieve some bandages to wrap around the aggravated area, perhaps this would keep it from brushing up against Ciel's arms and hands so that a repeat of what had just happened wouldn't occur. By the time he returned, Ciel had sat up and turned his gaze toward Sebastian. "Why do you think it is that… it… always stops when you touch me? The mark especially." Sapphire and amethyst regarded the demon butler with a tired look.

"I do not know, My Lord." He seated himself beside Ciel and carefully reached around with the wrapping. Stick-on bandages hadn't quite been invented yet, so Sebastian had to wrap all the way around Ciel's torso. "I imagine it has to do with our contract, but in what way… I am not entirely sure." Sebastian hated, hated, **hated** being unable to understand something. "Please lift your arms for me, Young Master."

Ciel did as was requested, resting his hands upon Sebastian's shoulders while the tall servant wound the soft cotton material around his midsection quite thoroughly, not wanting any part of the mark to be uncovered. Once done, he tucked the end in and placed a little clip in place to keep it from sliding around. Ciel appeared to be lost in thought, arms perched on Sebastian's shoulders right where he'd left them.

Sebastian seriously considered tickling Ciel to get his attention again, but knew that would only make the boy angry… after he was done giggling. He had a feeling that Ciel was probably quite ticklish. "Master…" He murmured, reaching to his own shoulders to lightly grasp the small pair of hands that rested there and pull them down, though he didn't release them just yet. Ciel blinked and looked up at him.

"I want you to cut the mark off." Ciel's expression shifted from blank thought to determination. "I don't care how you do it, just cut the damned thing off."

"Young Master, that's…" The demon's brows lifted in concern.

"I want it done. Even if it doesn't get rid of this **thing** I still want the mark gone so that this won't happen again… and when we do get rid of it, it won't come back!" Ciel sat up and yanked his hands from Sebastian's grip, settling them at his shoulders again, gripping just at either side of the base of his neck. "Please."

Sebastian obviously did not want to do it, but knew that doing so wouldn't kill Ciel, so it wouldn't be breaking their contract. He just… didn't like to see him in pain, which was an odd enough thought for someone who's original intent was nothing more than to trick some kid out of his soul.

Sebastian couldn't even imagine thinking so callously about his beloved master now.

"I will do as you ask, but I am speaking to Lau about acquiring some laudanum." Sebastian momentarily pondered how odd the similarities between that word and the Chinese man's name were.

"Fine." Ciel seemed appeased for the time being and simply settled down onto his knees, sighing as he rested his brow against Sebastian's chest. It didn't take long for a pair of arms to snake about him and bring the boy closer in an affectionate embrace. Eventually, Sebastian had to wiggle out of the embrace – as much as he didn't want to. "As much as I would like to stay like this, I must put dinner on for you, My Lord." Sebastian smiled down at Ciel when the boy gave a doe-eyed look up at him before tucking hair behind his ear and nodding. "Never mind the sweets, I think I should wait. Besides, I've lost my appetite for the time being." Ciel paused to think, looking down at himself, then the shattered mirror. "Dress me and have someone pick up that mess, won't you? I think I am going to accompany you to the kitchen."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian lifted himself from the bed and gave a short bow, quickly re-dressing Ciel and even finger-brushing his hair to fix it. As soon as his eye patch was back on, Sebastian was then escorting the young master out of the room. On the way to the kitchen, he rang one of the servant bells and had Maylene go pick up the broken mirror. He figured that she really couldn't do more to destroy glass that was already broken.

She stammered and blushed, then curtseyed as awkwardly as usual before going to take care of the mess with a dustpan and broom.

Ciel felt odd to be entering the lower parts of the mansion where the servants did most of their activities. It was very rare that he even bothered to go near it. Momentarily, he thought that he would like to visit Sebastian's room, however, he knew that all he did in there was change clothes and hide cats in the closet. He should probably address that sometime soon. Ciel went and found a stool to sit on while in the kitchen, glancing about curiously as it wasn't often that he entered it.

Sebastian knew that Ciel had only wanted to come with him because he was afraid of being alone and for once opted not to tease the boy. His curious expression was cute enough, even without a blush on it. He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on a hook near the kitchen door, rolling up his sleeves and then removing the tie to his collar to unbutton a couple of buttons.

"Sebastian! What are you doing!" Ciel nearly squeaked, afraid that his butler was going to strip down to nothing right in front of him. However, the tall raven haired man only eyed Ciel with a lifted brow for a short moment, chuckling soon after. "I am about to cook, I wouldn't want to ruin these clothes." The gloves came off too and were neatly placed with the rest of his things. Sebastian adjusted his open collar so that it was more comfortable. Ciel stared, having not really seen more than the top couple of inches of the demon's neck. Suddenly, he had an eye full of… well, part of a collarbone. Admittedly, that was next to nothing, but this **was** Sebastian, who he'd never seen looking so casual. "It does get rather warm in here, if you were wondering." Ah, yes. Again, Ciel was caught staring. He averted his gaze while the butler put on a cook's apron to protect his shirt, vest, and trousers.

"Ah… I see." The teen murmured rather shyly, rolling a few granules of salt between his fingertips.

Sebastian moved around quickly, procuring all of the ingredients needed while Ciel sat and watched. Bard came in at one point and was immediately removed from the area by Sebastian before he could even protest. While Sebastian was preparing ingredients, Ciel found it almost frightening just how fast his butler was able to chop – and so finely, too. The mint he minced for the sauce that would go on the lamb chops was almost so fine that it was quite nearly a paste.

Though they did not speak much, each enjoyed the other's company. Sebastian grinned the entire time and was easy enough to read, but Ciel simply looked as if he was watching wild horses – something beautiful but untouchable. It had always seemed that way with Sebastian, that he was distant even while close enough to touch… but lately… Ciel felt his heart give a thump as he watched Sebastian sear the lamb in a pan, then turn to place it in an oven to cook all the way through. It wasn't the food that got to the boy, but just… watching Sebastian when he wasn't looking back.

"Sebastian?" The slate haired boy's voice rang through the warm kitchen like the tinkling of a bell.

"Yes?" The demon replied, opening the oven to remove the lamb and place it upon the counter to cool before it was sectioned and put onto a serving plate.

"Do you enjoy this? Cooking and… whatnot, I mean." The littler male leaned over the counter, eyes on Sebastian as he quickly prepared a sauce. Ciel had always thought him to move like a machine, but despite the speed and effortlessness of what he did, there was really nothing mechanical in how he went about preparing things, now that Ciel really watched him doing it.

Sebastian glanced up momentarily. "Well, to be completely honest, Young Master, I never gave it much thought." He returned to what he was doing, which was working on the presentation. He worked so damned _fast. _"I don't think that a century ago I would ever have imagined that I would be performing such domestic duties, but I must admit that I do not mind doing so." Sebastian grinned as he removed the steamed vegetables from a perforated metal container over a hot pot of boiling water. "I am happy when my master is happy."

Ciel flushed and stared at the floor. He mumbled something that might've been a painfully awkward little 'thanks I guess' but it wasn't quite clear. Sebastian just kept grinning. "Everything will be quite done in just a moment, why don't you go have a seat at the dining table? It's already set up for you and I won't be but a moment." Sebastian wore that odd matronly expression he got when performing house duties. Ciel was anxious about being alone, but Maylene and Bard would be in there, so even if it wasn't Sebastian, at least someone would be there to alert his demon if something happened. "Alright." Ciel shuffled out of his stool, back stiff from sitting in a stooped position. With a catlike stretch (which Sebastian noticed and appreciated very much), the young earl exited the kitchen and moved to the dining room.

Dinner was the same as usual: Excellent food, no conversation. Normal. Ciel shouldn't have felt so anxious the entire time but he knew that afterward, Sebastian would attend to making sure the kitchen and house was clean, take care of any extra duties, then tend to the young master himself. Ciel thought that perhaps he should avoid a bath that evening… but discarded the idea, as he could not stand to not be clean. Sebastian couldn't stand for anything to not be clean either, and though Ciel hated to admit it, he didn't want Sebastian to think he was gross or typical. Why did he care what the demon thought of him? Oh, that's right, he was hopelessly and ridiculously attracted to him. He flushed when he spotted a flash of Sebastian's wrist as he took away the last plate on the table after he was done eating.

"Pardon." He excused himself. "I'll be in my study, join me as soon as possible Sebastian. I'd rather not be alone right now. I don't know when that thing will try something again." Ciel turned and headed up the stairs to go read about demonic possessions again, hoping there was something he'd missed before that would be helpful.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian, of course, wrapped everything up quickly and had a message requesting the assistance of Lau written and put in the mail.

When Sebastian arrived in the study, Ciel was bent over a heavy book with yellowed pages and some traces of scorch marks along the spine. It appeared to be one that had survived the fire, rather than replaced like most other things. Sebastian could smell the tinge of old smoke on it from across the room. Ciel looked up at him and closed the ancient looking tome, sinking into his armchair with a sigh. "I don't know what else to do **but** to remove the mark and hope that we find something better afterward, if that doesn't work…" Dainty fingers spun his father's heavy blue ring around his thumb as the teen thought, gaze sliding up toward Sebastian in the hopes that he would magically spout all the answers. Sadly, that did not happen.

The tall male in the doorway slunk in with silent footsteps, his expression remorseful. "I have contacted Lau. Once he replies and we are able to acquire Laudanum, I can have a doctor-" Sebastian was interrupted by Ciel. "No. I want _you_ to do it. No one but you sees that mark and no one but you can touch it." He frowned stonily and Sebastian knew it was useless to argue with him. The demon simply bowed his head and placed that gloved hand to his chest. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel's gaze flicked around for another book but found that he'd gone through all of them again. "The only thing useful that I've been able to find in these books is that a talisman or symbol of faith tends to be a powerful aid in removing one of these demons and warding them off, but I can't say I'm particularly faithful to anything, not really." He didn't even know if he could trust the words written in a book by Christians – they had gotten some things right, like the existence of devils and angels, but were quite wrong in assuming that they belonged to opposing forces of good and evil. Things were just not that black and white. There was a belabored sigh before Ciel lifted himself from his seat and moved around to face first a clock on the wall, then Sebastian. "I suppose you will be my talisman." A hint of a smirk ticked at the young earl's lips, which was echoed in the devilish grin worn by his butler, who didn't say anything.

"Take me to bed. I believe we know how to handle this now." Ciel knew that Sebastian didn't sleep. He knew that Sebastian would watch him sleep whether ordered to or not. Ciel would rather just avoid the 'beast' altogether and stay awake, but he was only human, and his passenger stayed away so long as Sebastian was making some sort of physical contact with Ciel. He did not know why, but it worked.

"Yes, Young Master." A swift bow was given before Sebastian lead the way up to the bedroom and Ciel's adjoining bathroom, where he made quick work of removing Ciel's clothing for a bath. Ciel, who had in the past simply stared uncaring off into space, now watched Sebastian's every movement, slightly tense as the demon's bare hands slid buttons through holes and peeled off layer after layer of fabric.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat when he felt ungloved hands gently wrap about the underside of one naked thigh, carefully urging it upward. "Seba-" The demon looked up, feigning innocence again. "I am removing your shoe." Ciel flushed a bright red and nodded, heart pounding as he looked down to find the older male repeating the action on the other leg. His hands were so close to… Ciel's hands instinctively shot down between his thighs to cup what was important when he felt a vaguely familiar reaction _down there_. Even Sebastian appeared surprised at this and blinked several times before looking up at his master's face. Then, as the teen knew would happen, that expression of surprise turned into one of a cat that was just about to devour the canary. "How sweet, Young Master. I'm flattered." That grin was startling.

The shoes were placed neatly away and Sebastian slowly rose to his feet, one hand reaching toward Ciel to invite the boy to take his hand. The hot water had already been run and the bath was ready to climb in, but removing his hands meant exposing himself, which normally wasn't a problem but… Sebastian's hands were about to be all over him. Ciel hesitated.

It is amazing what a kiss can do to change the way one behaves around someone!

"Perhaps…" The devil started, head cocked charmingly to the side. "…The Young Master would like to wait and take his bath later?"

Was Sebastian taking pity on him? Ciel was just about to heave a sigh of relief (or disappointment?) when his butler took a step closer, then another. Ciel stared at him – sleeves rolled up, jacket missing, three top buttons undone. That just wasn't playing fair! Seeing that Ciel hadn't run off, Sebastian moved in closer again, but before he did whatever it was he was planning on doing, the flustered teen reached one hand out and took a hold of the devil's half-undone collar. "You know, I've never once seen you in any less than this." Ciel stated. His voice was shaky and nervous but Ciel Phantomhive did _not_ stammer. His hold on the demon's collar tightened as he tugged his butler closer – able only because Sebastian allowed him to do so. In reply to this, the demon's eyes glowed a smoldering red and Ciel soon felt hands upon him, one about his middle and the other just under his backside – he was about to squawk in protest but soon found himself distracted by the fact that he was being lifted in the air bridal style and toted back into the adjoining bedroom. Ciel hadn't even realized that in his surprise, he'd not only kept his hold on the other's collar, but he'd even flung an arm about Sebastian's shoulder.

He certainly noticed, however, when he was being placed on the bed, on his back, and found himself face to face with Sebastian, still clinging tightly to him. "Wha-"

The devil didn't even say anything; he simply crushed their lips together in a kiss that made Ciel's toes tingle and a shiver run down his spine. Sebastian's hands were planted flat upon either side of Ciel's shoulders.

_**Ohgodohgodohgodohgod… **_Ciel's mind had that one thought on repeat as he willingly submitted to the heat of Sebastian's mouth insistently pushing against his own, responding with tentative motions that he'd learned from the demon while in the carriage earlier that day. His little heart was pounding again, thudding against his chest as if attempting to leap out and into Sebastian's shirt. Speaking of his shirt, he was still wearing one and Ciel was quite naked. The blue-eyed teenager grunted demandingly against his demon's mouth, who broke off the kiss with a huff and peered down at Ciel with quite an interesting expression… hungry, perhaps? While the teen had access, he, with trembling fingers, tentatively placed a palm against the larger male's chest, smoothing downward over the soft fabric that covered the skin beneath – skin that Ciel had never seen. He fumbled uselessly with a button, trying to reveal more, however, in his flustered state it seemed far more difficult than it should have been. Sebastian chuckled and propped himself up on one arm, using his now free hand to unhook button after button until he reached his vest, which was also unbuttoned and then shrugged off.

Ciel thought he would just about die when the man – no, demon – above him untucked his shirt from his trousers, the white fabric hanging open and tickling against Ciel's chest where there weren't bandages. With bright red cheeks, the young nobleman's soft hands were almost instantly on him, mapping out the shape of his smooth collarbone, down past the breastbone, and across his abdomen.

Sebastian's chest was hairless, as Ciel somehow knew it would be. He was toned and sleek, reminding the young earl of a panther, almost, or maybe that was just his slitted feline pupils. When the slate haired teen dragged his gaze back up to meet with the glowing red ones, he found that Sebastian had been regarding him similarly. Again, he felt that same stirring as before, a warm tension building in his lower abdomen and below. If Sebastian looked down that way, he would see _everything_.

Luckily, or unluckily, Sebastian instead chose that moment to lean down and place a kiss to Ciel's mouth and hook his arms under the boy's bent knees, pushing him back toward the headboard as the demon crawled atop the bed, then slowly lowered himself over Ciel, knees on the bed until he straightened out to press between the boy's thighs, which earned a surprised gasp from Ciel's lips which were currently pressed against Sebastian's.

He'd been so concerned about Sebastian not discovering his erection that he hadn't thought that the sinful devil might just have one too – and he did, which caused the boy's cheeks to darken further. An impressive one at that, from what he could feel through the fabric of his trousers. Soon, dark-nailed fingers were travelling up Ciel Phantomhive's sides, squeezing at his waist and tickling at the small of his back while trailing warm lips and a wet tongue over and across the boy's pink little nipples and then sharp collarbone, nipping with those sharp canines when he slid upward to the boy's neck. He sucked, knowingly creating a hickey mark there to admire later on.

Ciel's back arched right up off of the bed, thighs instinctively parting and chin tilting back to allow Sebastian to do just about whatever he wanted.

In the back of the count's mind, something tried to surge up memories of his time in those cages, the molestation and harsh beatings, the pain and the humiliation… the blood. He crushed the budding fear it in a hurry, allowing a pleased gasp to filter out into the cool bedroom as he felt a pair of lips travelling down to his navel, playfully flicking a tongue in before proceeding to move further down.

This was Sebastian, and he would never hurt him. This felt good. It was good. A pair of hands lifted and opened up the boy's thighs entirely, spreading him open like butterfly wings. Ciel's chest rose and fell with heated breaths, one hand fisting into the sheets while the other slid down to rest upon the head of soft black hair that was nestling between his pale thighs, those dark nails and the symbol of their contract a stark contrast against the creamy white of his exposed skin.

This was right. This is what sex was supposed to feel like. He just never thought that Sebastian would be the one he'd share something like this with.

Wet heat surrounded the tip of his arousal then, the comparably cool touch of fingers around its length lightly pulling skin back enough to expose the entirety of its sensitive crown. A hot tongue flickered against and around it, experienced and expert before Sebastian stroked, then swallowed him whole, face buried between Ciel's thighs, which had unintentionally taken to squeezing the demon's shoulders like a bear trap. The boy prone on the bed whined desperately when he felt those lips moving.

And he wasn't done! Ciel was too busy panting and curling his toes to notice as one finger joined his slippery member in the demon's mouth, exiting soon after with a little connector of saliva that hinted at just where that finger was about to go. His other hand abandoned its station at the base of Ciel's rather cute erection in favor of spreading the boy's legs further and lifting one leg. He bobbed his head and suckled gently to distract Ciel when that slippery finger sought out, found, and wiggled up inside of the delicate little pink hole he found.

Abruptly, Ciel stiffened, fingers tightening into Sebastian's hair. "Wha-ahh-" He murmured before Sebastian gave one particularly forceful _suck_ and hooked his finger to rub around inside. Shortly, he seemed to find what he was looking for, because Ciel's entire body gave a powerful shiver just as he rocked his hips up into Sebastian's mouth and stammered out the butler's name, ejaculating forcefully right into his throat without much of a warning – in Ciel's defense, he'd surprised himself with it too.

Sebastian swallowed the mess with ease, no complaints, and even a smile as soon as he'd dragged his lips off and away from the young master's spent arousal with a wet 'pop' sound. His finger slid out as he crawled over the boy and grinned down at him.

"Feeling better?" The demon cooed with both affection and that omnipresent teasing tone of his. Ciel turned red and turned over to bury his face in a pillow, both exhausted, satisfied, and entirely embarrassed. However, he'd just opened Pandora's box, and it wasn't closing any time soon. A hand rested lightly atop a single smooth cheek of the young earl's bottom. "I will assume that you meant to say 'yes' when you rolled over and gave me your behind to talk to. Are you trying to tempt me?" One could just _hear_ the grin in the butler's voice. Ciel turned his head to glare at Sebastian, his cheeks the color of a ripened tomato. The demon appeared quite pleased, despite having only serviced his master and not himself. "It is working, Young Master…" The fingers of that hand on his rear tickled their way down a thigh before trailing off onto the sheets. He knew Ciel was tired, after all, and Sebastian was a patient demon.

Ciel lifted himself up, ass first.

Very patient.

The younger male adjusted his position so that he sat with legs bent, bottom pressed to the sheets. He looked down at himself, the air on his nether regions where Sebastian's saliva cooled proof that what they'd just done really had happened – but it was too surreal. In fact, Ciel half-believed he would wake up soon, alone in his room with Sebastian nowhere in sight, safely tucked into the blankets – fully clothed in a nightshirt.

Ciel shook his head a few times, trying to wake himself up. Eyes squeezed themselves shut and he took in a deep breath.

_**When I open my eyes, I will be alone in my room. I will call Sebastian and ask him where he's been, and he will make fun of me for asking.**_ Ciel opened his eyes and found that he was not alone at all. In fact, he turned his head just in time to catch an eyeful of Sebastian licking a stray droplet of pearly white liquid from his lips in an all too casual fashion, looking at him as innocently as a demon had the capacity to unintentionally look.

"You indecent demon." Ciel muttered, reaching for him with hot cheeks. Sebastian enveloped him in his arms and held the boy snugly as he basked in the slightly awkward afterglow of orgasm. "I'm ready for my bath now, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

….

Ciel's bath proceeded without much fanfare, though it was indeed filled with cautious touches and faint blushes on his part. He watched Sebastian closely, but not with distrust – he simply enjoyed watching him move, especially since his shirt was still quite undone (he'd been about to button it up and tuck it in, but Ciel would have pulled it out again and told him so).

There were a few breathless little kisses exchanged between the beginning of the bath and when Ciel's nightshirt was slipped on.

His heart still pounded when he looked at Sebastian. "You know that you mustn't leave or let go of me tonight." He murmured. Of course Sebastian remembered, he never forgot a damned thing. "Of course." The demon butler smiled demurely, checking the bed sheets to see if he needed to change them before putting the young master to sleep. With a grin, he noted that he'd contained the spillage to only inside his mouth, and so the sheets were still clean. He pulled them back for Ciel to crawl in, leaving extra room for him to follow.

Now, for Sebastian, this was where it began to feel strange. He was so used to the stiff propriety of their stations that it was hard to imagine crawling in with the young master in bed, even if they'd just… done what they'd done. Either way, it had to be done (or Ciel wouldn't ever be able to sleep safely). As Ciel crawled in, Sebastian toed his shoes off and everything else that hindered him. The teen reached for him expectantly. "Come." The boy demanded simply, earning a grin and a nod from his obedient servant… if he could call him just that anymore.

Ciel fell asleep that night encircled by warm arms, cheek pressed to the demon's smooth chest which still smelled of cinnamon, cloves, Sebastian, and even like Ciel as well, due to their recent activities. The boy was pleased and drifted off with a serene little smile, lulled by the other's beating heart. Yes, this demon had one.

"Goodnight, Young Master." He whispered, kissing the top of the boy's head. He could get used to this affectionate behavior that humans enjoyed so much. It was nice.

That night, Ciel's sleep was dreamless.

….

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding me/my story! I appreciate every bit of it.

-internet hugs-

-If you're reading this and wondering why the hell you got an update saying that I just uploaded this chapter, when in fact I uploaded it a few days ago... well, I had to fix a few type-os and various errors in this chaper that I found when randomly rereading it. Carry on and sorry about that.-


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: These characters and the manga Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso, not me. I'm not making money from this.

Also: Homo, shota, references to past rape. Future buttsex.

Author's note to the readers: I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I needed to re-assess just where the hell I'm taking the story, plot-wise. I have some basics in mind, but the climax just doesn't seem to be building up like it should. Also, I had a paper to write while working on this chapter, so I was sort of… not in the mood to write. I HATE FINALS SEASON. x-x

Also: Pardon me for taking liberties with the layout and furniture in Ciel's bedroom, I couldn't find a consistent reference for his room.

I found these on youtube. Hopefully some lulz will aid my apology. Kuroshitsuji related crack. I didn't make these videos or the music in them: .com/watch?v=H6FaIGpguh8&NR=1

.com/watch?v=KZJqsvtmP7g

…

Ciel did not awaken all at once, but instead in a slow process that started when Sebastian's grip around him shifted. The curtains had yet to be pulled back from the windows, leaving slivers of white gold light to creep through the part in the thick fabric. It seemed to shine directly onto his eyes as well, which caused the young earl to turn his face downward, into the warmth that waited for him at the crook of Sebastian's neck. The devil butler had kept his word and hadn't moved away from Ciel the entire night and a generous portion of the morning, allowing the 'man' of the house to have a long and satisfying night of sleep. However, it was now time to get up and Sebastian wasn't the type to dally.

"Good morning, Young Master." Ciel groaned and flopped over, his blue-black hair a fuzzy mess all over his head as the boy crawled under the blankets entirely and hid from his butler, who climbed out of the bed elegantly in one swift motion. His master could not see him due to the cover of the sheets, but the devil looked quite pleased with himself at that moment. He buttoned his shirt and tucked it in neatly but did not bother to put the vest, tie, or jacket and whatnot back on. Only his shoes. After all, he didn't plan on wearing dirty clothes for the rest of the day, not when they had business company on the way.

Spending his nights in Ciel's bed to protect the boy was disrupting his nightly routine of preparations. Either Ciel would have to wait for something to be done that morning or the boy would need to do something for himself.

The bad part of that equation was that Ciel hated waiting and Sebastian didn't trust him to know just how to do most things for himself. He would have to ask about that, wouldn't he?

One ungloved hand gingerly took hold of the young earl's bed sheets and swiftly yanked them off of him, earning a look that would unnerve anyone else – that was, if the boy's hair wasn't sticking up at every angle possible. "I believe we have something important ahead of us today, My Lord." Sebastian's grin was as it always was – mocking, polite, and amused. The little lord crawled down to the low footboard of the four-poster bed and slid onto the cool wood of the massive steamer trunk there, the rough aged texture of the wood and the cold of the metal hinges were shocking against his bare skin beneath his nightshirt. He looked across the room at where his mirror had shattered the day before, finding, oddly enough, that it had already been replaced. Ciel wasn't sure when Sebastian had found the time to do that, but he could see himself from across the room, then blanched. "Sebastian!" He squawked, hopping up off of his seat in a fearful hurry. He pressed his face not even two inches from the mirror while one hand peeled back the collar of his night shirt. "There's a strange mark on my neck, I don't recall injuring myself there. Did I do something to myself in my sleep last night?" The young noble's expression was genuine – had his passenger attempted to hurt him in his sleep last night? He'd thought that being held close to Sebastian would keep it at bay!

"Sebastian! Say something!" Ciel's fear turned into worry, then anger. "Wha-" Those dainty brows drew downward upon taking a look toward Sebastian, who was gathering his discarded clothing. The demon's face was split with an impossibly wide grin – a rather smug one at that. On top of that, he wasn't saying a damned thing, which was, quite frankly, scaring the hell out of poor little Ciel Phantomhive.

The teen turned to face him entirely and jerked his collar out of the way, pointing to what looked like a deep red bruise. "What is this?" Obviously, from the devil's behavior, he knew.

Casually, Sebastian stepped close enough to Ciel that the boy could feel his body heat, then bent low over him as if 'examining' the mark on his neck. "Ah, yes. I believe I know exactly what this is and how it got on you, Young Master."

Ciel felt as if he could punch Sebastian but instead cast a deadly look at him.

"I did it." That smile never wavered from the butler's lips, even as he stood straight, extra clothing draped over one arm. "Last night, before your bath."

Ciel didn't say a damned thing about the hickey after that. "G-Go wash yourself, I'll be here waiting. Don't take too damned long, demon!" Ciel, flustered again, attempted to shuffle off toward the bed again to lounge idly until his servant returned to him; however, Sebastian caught him around the middle first. An affectionate little kiss was given to the top of the teen's head before he was released. "I won't be long, My Lord." The demon stated simply, smiling pleasantly as he bowed, then left the room to go make himself 'presentable'. Ciel silently huffed in his room and went back to the mirror to examine the mark.

It must have been made when Sebastian had been sucking on his neck the night before. Ciel's cheeks flushed an intense color, still in shock that they'd done what they'd done. Hell, he was still in shock about kissing Sebastian for the first time – and now getting little randomized bits of affection from the butler whenever they were in private. Awkwardly, he plucked up a silver plated hair brush with a large 'P' for 'Phantomhive' monogrammed onto the back. With a (seemingly) bored sigh, the boy's thumb ran over the brown bristles at the other side. If their current situation continued the way it did, adjustments would need to be made to their schedules – that or Ciel could start dressing and bathing himself.

With a pondering expression, the dark haired boy lifted the brush to try and tame his unruly slate colored hair. It was sticking up in just about every direction possible, and he only really managed to get a few tangles out. Styling hair was difficult. He'd rather wait for Sebastian.

Ciel momentarily regarded himself in the mirror again, noticing how the mark in his eye seemed to fade into its original blue when Sebastian was out of the room, like losing a radio signal. Things hadn't always been like that. He knew it was the passenger attempting to sever their connection – but failing. Looking at it sent shivers down his spine, so Ciel chose to instead look down. Perhaps he could get himself ready? That idea was shut down as soon as it appeared. Ciel was terrible at buttoning buttons and though he could tie a knot, his bows and ties looked like ugly nooses.

Well, at least he could pick out his own clothes! With as dignified of a stance as possible, the surly little teen tossed open the doors to his wardrobe, picking out clothing that matched. It was a little different than a combination that Sebastian might pick out, less subtle perhaps, but Ciel didn't really care. Blue and black.

What the hell was Sebastian doing? Ciel frowned as he finally decided to have a go at putting on his clothes. The little lord positioned himself in front of the mirror to try and undo the buttons of his nightshirt. After two, he got frustrated and simply tossed the thing up over his head, then let it fall to the floor by his ankles.

A jewel blue blouse was slipped on over Ciel's slender shoulders, his head tilted to one side while regarding himself, finding it odd to be staring at himself in the mirror, mostly nude, while trying desperately to button the first few buttons of his shirt. He leaned in over the desk that held the huge mirror, bent at the waist, with elbows braced on the smooth wood while he worked his fingers tired on only the fourth button (he'd had to restart due to the buttons being misaligned!). Just as an irate sound of frustration was passing his lips, Sebastian reappeared in the bedroom. Ciel's gaze turned immediately upon him, somewhat frozen in a rather undignified position, bare rear turned out toward the middle of the room, the upper half of his body facing downward upon the desk, the deep ocean blue of his silk blouse draping unbuttoned across a smooth thigh. "Uh." He made some sort of a noise but Sebastian seemed more than willing to simply stand right where he was after having closed the door.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel mumbled, starting to stand up straight. His butler's head cocked to the side, regarding the boy's rear end with a less than innocent look.

"Yes, My Lord?" He finally replied, stepping further into the room once Ciel had turned and moved to sit at the side of his bed. "Button this up and put the rest of my clothes on me. You took forever down there, what on earth were you doing?"

The demon knelt in front of his pretty little master, buttoning down the shirt expertly before placing gloved hands upon the top of either of the earl's cream-white thighs, earning a light flush from the boy. "Our visitor has arrived." One could sense the irritation in that fake smile that the demon flashed, but otherwise, he really didn't give away his thoughts on the matter.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Of course Lau would try and surprise us rather than simply replying to the letter."

Sebastian said nothing but instead took the brush from the desk that Ciel had used a moment before, brushing the boy's hair into the style he usually kept it in – hair swooping gently over the contracted eye to partially hide the eyepatch. Perfect. Ciel's clothes went back on without much event, though Ciel insisted that he brush his own teeth, which amused Sebastian to no end.

When he grinned like that, Ciel wanted to knock his block off… or just kiss him hard enough to make him stop it.

The young earl tugged at the butler's shirt and, not wanting his clothing to wrinkle or crease, Sebastian obliged by leaning down. Ciel flushed a bright red, apparently losing the courage to do what he'd wanted, which was to steal a quick kiss from the butler who had done all of the seducing thus far, which was something that certainly troubled the young master's male pride! "I… um, you… don't let Lau do anything perverse…" He couldn't think of anything to say that would justify him having tugged his butler down to eyelevel with him and Sebastian knew it – his expression was nothing if not expectant. Ciel first bit his own lip, then sighed and leaned in to press his own lips to those of his demon – a mouth that had surely corrupted countless bodies and souls throughout the centuries. His entire system flooded with heat and butterflies when Sebastian immediately responded by kissing him right back. Ciel, though typically stoic, could not seem to overcome the thrill that came from the fact that he was kissing Sebastian. _Kissing him!_ The moment was short, however, because there soon came a knock on the door, then an awkward female voice stammering behind it, muffled by the thick wood.

"Mister S-S-Sebastian! The um, Lau is… is… he is waiting, sir!" There was a shuffling of fabric outside the door.

The butler smiled at Ciel as if they'd not just been sharing a rather sweet kiss, though placed a hand on the small of his master's back when looking toward the door. "The Master and I shall be right down, Maylene. Please do not attempt to serve him any tea." His voice lowered, as did his chin when those color-changing eyes peered upon Ciel. "Shall we?" He was given a nod in reply.

Even footsteps clicked dully over the plush rug that lined the long hallway as Sebastian lead his master toward the visiting area of the house. Ciel wore a frown that could be seen even from underneath that fall of hair and his too-large eye patch. Lau was really quite an irritating man, though useful more often than not. As was to be expected, Ran Mao was perched like an exotic bird atop the man's left knee, idly

staring out a window whilst fanning herself with an oriental paper fan – for looks, certainly; it was a comfortable temperature in the mansion – Sebastian made sure of that.

Ciel felt as if the forever-squinting Asian man was mocking him even before he managed to say a thing. "So…" The visitor started, flourishing elegantly with a hand, his expression that same oddly serene grin that seemed to almost never leave his face. "I hear that you have need of me." Lau continued when both Ciel and Sebastian said nothing, seemingly waiting for him to continue. "You know that what you've asked for me to acquire could be seen as immoral, especially for ones so loyal to the queen, such as yourselves." His brows drew into quite the serious looking frown.

Sebastian took over for Ciel, who wished to say as little as possible. "You are quite aware that the young master has no interest in this product's recreational uses, and I'm sure you know that we are prepared to pay a generous compensation…"

Lau's expression shifted to a clueless grin as those hands of his lifted in a rather elaborate shrug. "What exactly are you wanting me to acquire, anyway?"

Ciel practically choked from across the room, leaning forward in his seat and attempting not to sputter. "Damnit, Lau!" Dainty arms crossed over the boy's chest and an irate look crossed his face – again. "You are always doing that!"

"Doing what?" The Chinese man grinned, settling his hands, one on the arm of the loveseat and the other upon Ran Mao's thigh.

Sebastian subtly rolled his eyes. "Laudanum. It's not illegal, you should have no problem getting it to us, given your trade, so we expect it soon." Again, the butler's lips peeled out into one of those enchanting grins he used to charm women and scare the living hell out of other men. Lau looked uncomfortable but didn't waver in his own smile when he replied. "Of course! I can have it by tomorrow."

"That is good to hear!" Sebastian purred happily, casting one ruby eye toward his grumpy little master, who sat with one leg elegantly crossed over the thigh of the other leg, arms tightly hugging his chest. "Well, I do suppose our business is done here. Would you like some tea before you leave?" He hoped Lau would say no. After all, another night with that mark was another night that his young master would have to spend in his arms. He couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to it – or teasing the young lord for the rest of the day beforehand.

The demon's smile remained in tact but seemed to go from warm to cold. Lau and Ran Mao stood. "I'm afraid we must go… speak… to some people about your order." The silent woman pressed against him like a housecat begging for attention.

Ciel momentarily wondered why the other man was acting strange but figured it probably had to do with Sebastian giving him the stink eye as he escorted the two to the front door (presumably to make sure they actually left, as Lau had a tendency to… stick around).

Ciel wandered off to another room while Sebastian was doing this, knowing the demon would find him regardless of where he was. The scar on his side hurt. Removing it would hurt worse, but then the thing inside him would leave. Probably.

When Sebastian returned from escorting their 'guests' to the carriage, he found Ciel poking around at paperwork in his study. He didn't look up when the butler silently entered, closing the door behind himself with a soft click. "That was an extraordinarily short visit." The earl said. "I do wish all of my business could be conducted so quickly." The boy lamented on this for a moment, then finally met his servant's ruby gaze. "What else is on today's schedule?"

Sebastian crossed the room with neat and even strides and took his usual stance behind Ciel and off to one side so as to not block his light from the window. "I'm afraid there isn't much else to attend to. I was apprehensive about scheduling lessons because I was unsure of how long Lau would stay. You've no business meetings for another week at least, and no letters have come from the queen."

"I'm bored." Ciel stated matter-of-factly, then sighed. At times, on those rare occasions during which he had no responsibilities to attend to, no unexpected visitors, and nothing entertaining to occupy himself with, the young earl would take a nap. Such was the life of a privileged young noble, after all. However, sleep was, of course, not an option.

"Shall I fetch a game to play? Chess, perhaps?" Sebastian's smile was eerily submissive – as usual. He knew very well that Ciel would decline, as the boy hated losing and quite frankly, who could win any sort of game against a demon?

Ciel gave him a look that said '_oh come on, really?_' without him having to open his mouth. The boy's perfectly manicured nails thrummed on the desk in thought. "Sit down." He mumbled. Sebastian was always standing, and with their recent… activities… it suddenly seemed rather weird.

"Young Master, I am perfectly happy to con-" The butler started but was unable to finish. "Just do it." Ciel stated, turning to face him entirely. The younger male dragged his seat (it was on wheels, so it wasn't a difficult task) around so that it was directly in front of his demon. Sebastian's hands practically twitched to get up and move the office chair for him. Instead, Ciel simply sat down. "Seeing as I've nothing else to do today, why don't we chat?" One leg crossed over the other as the teen leaned casually back in his seat, catching Sebastian's eye.

The demon conceded and took a seat gingerly in the chair he'd been backed up towards. Sometimes he thought that Ciel would have been quite successful if he'd been born a demon rather than a human with the way his mind worked. Sebastian got a thrill from that idea. "Well, Young Master, what would you like to cha-"

"What is your real name?" Ciel interrupted, head tilted to one side and eyes sparkling with mischief and curiosity. "I would like to know more about you."

It was obvious that in the few seconds before Sebastian replied, he was seeking his mental library for loopholes in the question. "You named me yourself, Young Master. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am a the loyal Phantomhive butler." Smile.

"What was your name before we made our contract?" Ciel questioned.

"I am not quite sure that I recall, furthermore, it does not matter. My name is Sebastian now and it shall remain as such as long as our contract is intact." Sebastian replied curtly, earning a frown from Ciel.

"I will have the cats that you have hidden in your room removed from the property if you do not tell me." Ciel stated.

The butler looked torn.

"I will adopt a _puppy." _It was Ciel's turn to grin, as both Sebastian and he knew who would be entrusted with the care of said puppy, should Ciel decide to purchase one, and Sebastian _hated_ dogs.

"Julian." Sebastian's expression was a sour one and Ciel's was the opposite. He'd won. The butler was very nearly grinding his teeth. The admission of one's name to a human was a great sign of weakness, and Sebastian, once Julian, was far from weak. He seethed angrily while his master sat a foot or so away, pondering the name. "Julian." The boy repeated experimentally, earning a death glare from his butler, who was seriously considering allowing Bard to prepare the boy's next meal.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I won't use _that _name." The boy leaned forward, uncrossing his legs to do so. That grin was absolutely smug. "I was merely curious. Tell me more. Are demons like you born or do you simply 'exist'?" Excitement and anxiety filtered like boiling water through his veins, burning at his cheeks and causing pale fingertips to tingle when the boy looked at Sebastian. What the boy really wanted to ask was something that even he had to work up courage for.

The demon in question neatly folded his hands over his knees and looked like he was attempting to burn a hole into his master's forehead with those glowing eyes of his. Why was Ciel suddenly interested in him? He'd never seemed to care before, not until… Oh.

_**Oh.**_

Sebastian seemed to recover instantly and even leaned forward in his seat – dangerously close to his little master, who watched him almost bashfully through those lovely long lashes. One thin black brow arched upward at this. "Some are born, some are fallen angels, some were once humans, some are residual feelings of extreme hatred, evil, and pain, condensed into a weaker demon with no physical form." His voice was a coo, even while giving his answer… as if he were taunting Ciel or about to start.

The little master picked up on this but attempted to not react too strongly. He had to be collected when he asked the next question or else Sebastian would laugh him off and he'd never get an answer. "You avoided answering the question." He leaned back again, slowly lifting one leg to cross it back over the other thigh. Ciel could very easily guess which he was currently harboring inside his head, but had a hard time figuring out just what he thought Sebastian might just be. Somehow, he felt anxious about the possibility of knowing. Ciel didn't quite understand why, but he quite preferred thinking of Sebastian as a man, a human, even if he never seemed to act like one. "Nevermind, Sebastian. You'll keep avoiding the answer…" He sighed and rubbed at his temples idly, casting that china blue gaze out the window.

"Yes, I will." Sebastian smiled, standing. His master hadn't specified just how long he had to sit down, after all. "I'll go prepare you some tea, you appear fatigued."

The demon butler was just turning to move out of the room when Ciel grabbed a hold of one of his coat tails, causing the taller male to turn and eye him curiously. He was still angry about being manipulated into giving away (part of) his real name, but the face that the boy was making was just… well, he couldn't very well stay angry for long. Besides, as a demon, he got over things rather quickly.

"Wait…" Ciel's voice was smaller than usual, less sure. Almost breathless. Sebastian could see the faint tinge of natural rouge staining the boy's pale cheeks.

Ciel had the prettiest blushes.

"When… when you…" Oh god, Ciel's heart began racing and his breath came faster. He shouldn't have started to ask, it was a huge mistake. That pink little tongue dipped out and flicked across plush lips, wetting them nervously as he peered up at his tall butler through immensely thick black lashes. Sebastian stared quite openly at this, though had no reason to hide it, as it was only polite to look at his master when being spoken to.

Red eyes followed the little flash of tongue, remaining on the earl's lips even afterward.

"When you… did those things to me. You know, when you… touched me. Why did you do it?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, pupils constricting into slits again. They glowed. "Because," He started. Ciel was certain his answer would be because Ciel had wanted him to – after all, he'd been the one who startled Sebastian with a sudden erection that night.

"I wanted to." Sebastian grinned as he finished, leaning in to place a hand upon the young earl's shoulder. "The Young Master was looking quite delicious and it seemed like a waste to not take what was being offered to me so prettily."

The teen felt all the blood had drained from his body so that it could all rush to his face and color him the same hue as a rose or strawberry. His heart pounded. So… Sebastian hadn't simply been attending to his master's needs. Sebastian had wanted it.

Sebastian had wanted _him._

"Oh." Ciel replied, still blushing brightly.

"Is that a problem? If the young master wishes for me to refrain from such advances, I can certainly attempt to behave myself, though…" The man, no, demon, turned and cupped his pretty little master's face, tilting his chin up with no resistance. "I somehow doubt that."

One smaller hand clamped over the gloved one upon Ciel's cheek, holding it in place.

Ciel looked ever so determined and prideful, as if about to accomplish some impossible task set before him by the queen. He licked his lips to speak, but when words came out, they sounded like a pleading request. "Sebastian, kiss me."

Whatever wall had been separating them for the three years that they'd been master and servant was crumbling, and when they met halfway for a kiss that was wholehearted on both their parts, it was like a hammer slamming into the wall's weakest point, cracking it. One more hit and it would be completely destroyed forever.

This time, Sebastian closed his eyes. Ciel released the man's coattail in favor of sliding that hand up the front of his vest and shirt to grip at his tie and rein him in closer before closing his own eyes. Ciel was learning more about the mechanics of a kiss by this time and so they both moved in a more two-sided kiss, unlike their previous one-sided ones. Sebastian still led them on, but it was Ciel who bashfully parted his lips to knowingly invite the other's tongue inside. With a faint rumble of a growl inside the demon's chest, the invitation was accepted and soon their tongues twisted, wet, against each other.

The burning in Ciel's side faded while the two of them touched, and when Sebastian's hand slid lower to take a hold of the boy's waist, his gloved hand slid over the cloth-covered mark that troubled them both. The pain subsided completely then, if only temporarily, and Ciel gasped against Sebastian's mouth, then slid his free hand up and over the butler's shoulder.

The demon knew that he could very easily lay the young master on his back and have him completely that very moment, quite willingly. The demon's eyes burned brightly like twin embers and he felt his instincts screaming to mark the boy as his own, to slide lips down the pulsing line of the teen's jugular and bite down with those sharpened canines just at the junction of neck and shoulder - to take him and claim him with the scars from his canine imprints. However, he did not do so. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was some residual conscience from millennia ago or just a gut feeling, but he decided that he would leave this at a kiss for now – albeit a rather heated and wanton kiss. He broke it off with a playful nip to his master's pretty lips, now red and plump from Sebastian's somewhat forceful kissing.

Ciel voiced a non-verbal complaint when his butler moved away, frowning and settling back in his chair to cross his arms indignantly. "Let me guess, you've got to go make dinner?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes." He smiled quite serenely, though his eyes remained as predatorial as before. It was strange to look at, as Ciel was still not quite used to seeing noticeable emotion on the butler's face at all. "That." Pause. "And I'm not entirely certain how long my Young Master's innocence would remain in tact if I decided to stay. Now, pardon me." Sebastian bowed and exited promptly, leaving Ciel sitting and feeling like a hot mess with that last sentence replaying itself in his mind over and over again.

He continued to sit in a huff like this through dinner, as well, then sat in his study attempting to enjoy a novel but thoughts of Sebastian's statement continued to bother him even there. Ciel was both troubled and excited by it, which caused a terrible conflict inside his mind. On one hand, Ciel felt a secret thrill at knowing Sebastian wanted him, and even better, the man seemed to care enough about the boy that he was displaying a (rare) sort of self control in order to attempt to preserve the boy's supposed innocence – which was odd, considering in the past, Sebastian had stated openly that the more tainted his soul, the better it would taste. He blushed at the thought of Sebastian having any sort of fond thoughts or feelings about him beyond demonic hunger or lust, but didn't put much trust in the idea (he couldn't help but hope though, admittedly), however, that all meant that Sebastian didn't _know_.

Certainly, the demon had shown up, they'd made the contract, and he'd killed all of those men… but that didn't mean that Sebastian knew exactly what they'd done to him. He didn't know what they'd done to his body. The young earl released a humorless snort of a laugh as he put down his book after staring blankly at a page for fifteen minutes, earning an odd look from Sebastian, who'd been keeping watch just to the side. His stomach felt somewhat sick to think about that month.

Nothing Sebastian could do to him would make him any dirtier than he already was, and Ciel was absolutely filthy, or so he saw himself.

"Sebastian." He demanded, hugging himself. "Draw me a hot bath."

The look on his master's face told Sebastian not to say a word other than "Yes, My Lord." Before he retreated to go heat water to put into the bath. Ciel went ahead up to the bathroom that was attached to his own and sat on the cushioned stool that he normally sat on while Sebastian brushed and occasionally trimmed his hair. The uncomfortable burn of nausea stung at the base of his throat, though Ciel willed it to go back down. They were only memories… and soon, even the mark, that dreadful, haunted, evil mark on his body would be removed. It was only a little, but perhaps he'd feel a little less filthy when it was gone. Sebastian was quick, and soon he was running cool water into the bath from the taps. He chanced a worried look at his master while choosing a scent for the bath. "Lavender, rose, mint, chamomile, jasmine, or clove?" The older male asked, stopping the cool water before too much ran into the bath.

Feeling his stomach turn again, Ciel pointed at the barely used bottle of mint oil. It would help with his stomach. "Mint."

Sebastian applied a few droplets to scent the bath and then added the freshly boiled hot water, kicking up an immense steam when it hit and mixed with the cool that was already in the bath. As usual, he soon removed his jacket and rolled up those sleeves.

He then disrobed his young master, knowing better than to tease him while he was looking so… broken. Tentatively, the butler lifted the boy's arms and unclipped the bandage around his middle, rolling the fabric away from the teen's petite body. Sebastian knew he should do something but didn't know what. Never before in his long, long life had he ever felt any need or desire to comfort a human. He'd faked it before, but this was intensely different and for the first time that he could remember, Sebastian had no idea what to do.

"Young Master…" He murmured, placing one ungloved hand to the boy's cheek, frowning minutely as the boy looked up at him with an unreadable expression. All of the stupid emotions that the boy stirred up made it hard to read Ciel's own. Sebastian cursed mentally. "Here." He opted not to say anything at all for the time being. Instead, Sebastian carefully lifted his little master, turned, and lowered him into the hot bath slowly and carefully. Ciel, for once, allowed this without complaints of being treated like a doll or a woman. He simply watched Sebastian as he reached behind himself to pluck a washcloth and unscented soap from where he'd prepared it beforehand. Slowly, Ciel relaxed into the bath and closed his eyes, leaning not lengthwise in the tub, but instead he sat facing the horizontal edge where Sebastian sat, arms crossed over the lip of the tub and chin resting atop them.

Sebastian knew Ciel really wasn't in need of a bath, so the washing was kept mainly to gentle strokes over his back and shoulders and sweeping brushes of the washcloth over Ciel's arms. It was as comforting as he knew how to be.

The little earl eventually perked up after his stomach discomfort had long since faded away and watched his butler lazily from beneath his lashes again.

"Close your eyes, Young Master." Sebastian warned, scooping water up before drenching the boy's hair in it, then repeating this action several times before working a touch of a gentle soap into the thick yet baby-fine locks. Ciel sighed, closed eyes catching a touch of soap upon his lashes. Sebastian flicked it away before rinsing the boy's hair again.

Wet hair hung in inky blue-black, almost like liquid over Ciel's face before he brushed his bangs to one side. Master and servant both watched one another for a full minute, sitting in companionable silence the entire while. Neither moved, neither changed expression, even as fat droplets of water dribbled from Ciel's nose and chin and over those slender shoulders and neck.

It was the earl of Phantomhive who broke the silence. "I am not innocent, you know."

Sebastian's brows rose high up on his brow. "Oh?" He quickly deduced what Ciel meant but didn't understand just when he could have had the opportunity to… lose that, not while under his own almost constant watch.

"Before you saved me." He elaborated, knowing the incredulous expression that his butler wore meant that he was trying to figure things out.

"I see." The black haired man frowned darkly. He should have known. His little master needn't say more. He understood completely.

When they had first made the contract, Ciel wouldn't allow Sebastian to bathe him below the waist, didn't like to be touched, and seemed wary of anyone who so much as attempted a handshake. He'd known they'd hurt him, but to go that far?

Sebastian would gladly kill them all over again if given the chance… but more slowly.

Ciel watched him quietly for a moment before reaching for the demon's shirt collar and fingering it idly. "Hold me." He commanded. Promptly, Sebastian reached into the water and hooked his arms under the boy's arms, lifted him, then pulled Ciel from the tub entirely and placed the boy in his lap, allowing the younger male to cling to him tightly.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, his voice determined, not weak or frightened. "Erase what they did to me. Go over every place on my body they dirtied and replace their mark with your own."

"Young Master I-"

"This isn't an order… I just want you to." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who appeared to be in thought.

"Tomorrow, the physical mark will be removed, regardless, but the rest of me is still so filthy. I can't get their scent off of me. After all this time I still…" The boy's face screwed into an expression of discomfort, which prompted Sebastian to stroke his hair, still looking quite surprised.

Sebastian hardly considered himself to be clean, after all, he was a demon… and really, though he was high ranking and physically powerful… he was still quite 'unclean' in the eyes of many. Especially humans. It was strange to him that Ciel considered him to be capable of 'cleansing' the young master, though he understood what he meant.

Ciel wanted to be shown what sex was like when the humiliation and pain he'd once associated with it was replaced with trust. Sebastian couldn't say that he was capable of love because he himself did not know, but whatever he felt for the boy in his arms was a far cry from what one would feel towards a meal, and much stronger than mere affection.

He felt his heart thump. Odd.

Ciel felt it too, and that was the only answer he needed before the boy took a hold of either side of the demon's face, sliding those elegant fingers up his butler's noble jaw-line to pull the man close enough to kiss – and kiss he did. The boy crashed his lips to Sebastian's, and Sebastian had no thoughts of declining.

"If you ever leave me, I will never forgive you, Demon." His lips twisted against Sebastian's as the demon butler returned the kiss, making it difficult to speak.

Ciel Phantomhive did not know if he had it in him to love someone again, but whatever this was, it was pretty damned close and every bit as beautiful.

"I will never leave you, Master." Sebastian murmured, ending that kiss by giving another, much more curt one. "Let's move this to your bedroom, shall we?"

Ciel nodded.

"Young Master, you've gotten my uniform quite soaked." The butler feigned disappointment as he plucked the boy like a flower and carried him back toward the bedroom.

"It doesn't matter, it won't be on you for much longer." Ciel had gone from needy to his usual demanding, snarky self.

Sebastian grinned. _Oh yes, he would have made a wonderful demon, indeed._

…

_**Laudanum**_ is a mixture of opium and alcohol which was used in the last two centuries for a large number of ailments, quite often as an analgesic, though it was also used commonly to sedate due to it's alcohol content and a large amount of the drug **opium**. Long story short: it'd knock your ass OUT. It was very commonly abused by old people, who used it as a painkiller and ended up addicted. Troofax.

So, about the naming of the character Lau… Yana Toboso, I see what you did there.

An update! I bet you thought I quit! I hope the boys aren't too terribly OoC in this chapter… I mean, Ciel isn't a very dramatic person, he's actually quite stoic, I've found, except when it comes to that mark on him from when he was held captive. I kinda sorta took advantage of that and I hope he's not too weepyfaggoty :C

More porn is in the next chapter. This one was mostly plot and drama and tension building. Yayyyy, I'm an asshole and cliffhanger-ing the sex scene.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Kuroshitsuji, I just want them all to screw. Except Elizabeth.

Warning: Gayhomosex. Shota. You're welcome.

~~Note: This chapter is **all** filler and sex… LITERALLY. That's all it is: straight up gay erotica. You're welcome. If this is considered too graphic for this site and gets deleted I'll put up links upon request to where I'm cross-posting this story. ~~

…

_**"Sebastian…" Ciel said, his voice determined, not weak or frightened. "Erase what they did to me. Go over every place on my body that they dirtied and replace their mark with your own."**_

…

Ciel seemed much more confident now that he knew that Sebastian was acting on more than an order, though he still felt himself trembling slightly and clutching at his butler's sides with his thighs while being carried to his bedroom from the adjoining bathroom that they'd just been in.

When almost to the bed, Ciel murmured a "Wait."

Sebastian did just that.

"Put me down for a moment…" Ciel found himself lowered to the floor, Sebastian's expression hard to read as he did so. "Second thoughts, My Lord?" The demon questioned, gliding one hand through Ciel's still wet hair. The teen shook his head and silently reached a hand to Sebastian's vest, pushing buttons out of their holes until it hung open. The boy had a look of concentration as he craned his neck to reach the top few buttons on Sebastian's shirt. Those dainty brows of his were drawn downward, pretty lips drawn into a horizontal line that dimpled at both ends. "You're so damned tall…" He complained, not remarking on the smirk that Sebastian put on for such a comment. It would have taken him less than thirty seconds to unbutton his shirt and vest, but watching Ciel work at it with such a determined expression was more than worth the wait.

Being as helpful as ever, Sebastian untucked his shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons before his hand was smacked away. The garment was shrugged off and tossed over the back of a chair as soon as Ciel finished working on it.

Fingers then travelled from Sebastian's chest and downward, delicately tracing the contours of subtle but dense musculature beneath the perfectly porcelain skin there. To freely touch the other male, the demon, it was again quite surreal. The young earl marveled at the faint twitch of tenseness he felt when ghosting his hands over sensitive nipples and Sebastian's beltline.

Said touches earned a purr-like sound from deep within the demon's chest, rumbling deeply enough that Ciel felt it against his fingertips. The teen glanced up to watch Sebastian to find him watching right back, half of a grin showing on those lips of his and eyes glowing fiercely beneath partially lidded eyes, shadowed by dense lashes. One clawed hand lifted to delicately trace down Ciel's soft jaw before a tiny whimper from the earl seemed to snap Sebastian's resolve. The black haired male leaned downward like a bent wire, sliding both hands down the earl's sides, then down over hips and around to cup and grab right under the smooth curve of Ciel's pert behind.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, still unused to being touched in such a manner. Still, he pressed trembling palms flatly against the butler's chest, guiding him backward until the back of the demon's knees met the edge of the bed. Sebastian sat down but pulled Ciel with him, who followed by sliding elegantly into the larger male's lap, straddling him. Their mouths crashed together again and the master and servant kissed fervently, Sebastian applying almost a bruising force.

Heat rose into Ciel's cheeks as well as between his thighs. Sebastian's hands roamed freely, gripping, squeezing, and caressing every part of Ciel that was available to him – and all of him was available.

The demon could feel the littler male's hot arousal firming up as it was squeezed between the two of them, pressing insistently against Sebastian's bare stomach. He chuckled as he peeled the boy's upper half away from him. This earned a disappointed grunt from Ciel but the sound died halfway out when the butler's warm lips were then pressed to Ciel's neck. A long tongue lapped appreciatively at the hickey mark that he'd made the previous night before Sebastian moved onto suckling it while Ciel tilted his head back to allow him access. Another suitable spot was then found upon the boy's collarbone. He met it with a kiss, then began suckling there too, fully aware that another little red spot would appear there soon after. Satisfied with the mewling sound that Ciel made at this, he travelled lower, clawed hands lightly scratching harmless little trails down the young teen's delicate body.

Lips connected with a rosy nipple and Ciel visibly jerked, back arching dramatically even as Sebastian pushed him back, holding him up with one hand splayed over the small of the boy's back. Again, Sebastian began to suck with those experienced lips, tongue pushing roughly against the hardening flesh.

A head full of slate blue hair tossed back, chin up, mouth open, one arm extended while fingers gripped at the demon's shoulder with force beneath his nails that would cut into a normal man. The humming vibration of a pleased purr from Sebastian sent shivers down Ciel's spine before Sebastian gave a gentle bite to the rosy bud, then moved to give the same attention to its twin.

Unintentionally, the younger male's hips began to rock, subtly pressing his desperately stiff erection against Sebastian's rather firm but warm stomach.

Against the earl's chest, he felt Sebastian chuckle again. "Does the Young Master like that?" Ciel didn't have to look to know the demon was grinning wickedly.

"Shut up…" He whimpered, gasping once again when Sebastian teasingly pinched at a nipple, rolling it lightly between his thumb and finger. Ciel bit his lip and shifted again in Sebastian's lap, attempting to ease the building pressure between his legs. In doing so, he brushed against an obvious thickness pressing against his bottom that had not been there ten minutes before. He knew what it was, but the fact that he'd been the one to 'arouse' such a reaction in Sebastain was very surreal. Secretly, he felt quite proud of himself for having done so. Ciel adjusted his hips so that his back arched and his hips pointed his own littler arousal toward his butler's clothed one, pressing them together tentatively with wide blue eyes shining.

At this, Sebastian emitted a strangely deep sounding growl and tightened his grip around the earl's middle, both twisting around and pushing Ciel onto the bed in one swift motion. The young earl gasped, heart thudding like hooves against his chest when Sebastian's mouth connected with his neck one more time, nipping harder than he had before, as if wanting to bite down harder but not doing so. With hot whispers breathed against the teen's ear, Sebastian questioned one last time. "Are you sure about this, M'Lord?" His voice was husky and slow – a far cry from his usual controlled and musical voice. Ciel offered a shallow nod and a grunt of affirmation before another chest rumbling purr or growl echoed against the boy's throat right from where Sebastian's mouth was perched. Ciel flushed brightly when one of the demon's hands lifted away, leaving only one to hold his weight off of Ciel while the other disappeared. There was the sound of fabric rustling and the tinkling sound of metal – which Ciel assumed was a belt or fastener of some kind – before Sebatian sat up on his knees, smiling down at Ciel. It was not his usual smarmy grin, however, as those eyes seemed to burn through the boy like hot coals in the dimly lit room. Ciel sat up some, leaning back on his elbows to get a better look at his butler who seemed to be thinking. A glance downward showed the buttons of the demon's trousers to be unfastened, the fabric parted. A thin dark trail led down into the man's trousers from where his beltline normally started. Ciel blushed even more darkly at this!

"W-what are you staring at, Sebastian?" The boy demanded, completely entranced by how damned perfect and just… beautiful, quite frankly, his butler and soon-to-be lover was.

"Looking at you, Young Master." He cooed, his voice dripping slowly from that poison tongue like hot caramel.

"Don't call me that when we're…" Ciel paused, biting his tongue out of the Victorian propriety beaten into his psyche. Normally, Sebastian would have finished the sentence and teased him about it, but instead those red eyes flashed brightly and Sebastian leant down, using both hands to spread his master's thighs wide open. He settled between them and pressed his lips to the corner of Ciel's mouth, raven black tendrils of hair tickling at the sides of his master's heart-shaped face.

"As you wish, _my darling,_ Ciel." The demon kissed him briefly, opening the front of his trousers completely and tugging them down just enough that he was completely exposed to Ciel's naked belly, though he soon slid between the boy's thighs, holding Ciel's knees up, so that their arousals were pushed together – one significantly larger than the other.

Ciel's breathing sped up when he felt this and instantly slung frail arms over Sebastian's shoulders, trembling lightly. "Say it again, Sebastian."

"Ciel." The demon purred, more sincerely this time. Ciel stared at him with knitted brows before tightening his grip on the devil's shoulders. "Kiss me." Sebastian grinned again before pressing their lips together in another soul-searing clashing of mouths. After a moment they disconnected with a small noise, both pairs of hips starting to push against one another in search of friction.

"Let's get this started, shall we, darling?" Sebastian purred, loving the feel of the pet-name as it slipped from his tongue while fingertips were trailing down the back of one creamy, round thigh to rest on the almost feminine curve of Ciel's bottom.

"Nng" Was the reply he received, along with a flutter of lashes.

Sebastian took this as a 'yes'.

Next, Ciel was gifted with the sight of Sebastian suckling three of his own fingers into that tempting mouth of his, coating them with a liberal amount of saliva.

Half-lidded blue eyes stared openly as a strangely long tongue snaked out teasingly, aware of the boy's gaze. Out came the fingers and a kiss was pressed to Ciel's mouth. Suddenly, Ciel felt one of those fingers – who's claws had been thankfully retracted into blunt and harmless nails – pressing against his unused little entrance. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian teased the finger back and forth over the delicate and rosy flesh, expecting pain to come soon. However, the pain did not come, even as that finger wiggled its way inside. Sebastian slid the digit in up to the last knuckle, then began to pulse it in and out of the boy, who arched his back when that finger hooked toward the front and pushed against **something** that was extremely sensitive. It felt incredibly good. He whined for more, which Sebastian gladly gave, gently pushing the soft pad of his finger against where he knew the boy's prostate to be - then he slid that finger almost all the way out.

"You must relax for this Young Ma- Ciel." Hot lips pressed to the earl's shoulder in an affectionate kiss as another slick finger slowly pushed its way into the teen's delicate entrance. Ciel distinctly remembered this hurting back when he'd been captured… well, they'd never prepared him or used any sort of lubrication, nor had they been so gentle. Ciel licked his lips and groaned out a pleasured sound when those fingers began shifting in and out, brushing against that same spot each time they entered.

Then his fingers began to scissor, causing the earl to tense, which, of course, created discomfort.

"Ciel, you must relax for this or it will hurt terribly." Sebastian warned, pausing. Ciel nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the heat of his butler's lips against his skin, the tickle of the man's hair, and the scent of their combined arousal mixed with the sweet spice of cinnamon and clove that followed the butler everywhere – anything but nervousness. It helped. He moaned, his body welcoming in the third finger, though it did feel slightly uncomfortable at first. However, there was no pain – one of the benefits of sleeping with a demon, perhaps? The devil's slender fingers began mimicking the motion of intercourse as they pumped in and out of his little lover before Sebastian apparently decided that Ciel was prepared enough.

Ciel groaned and frowned minutely when the fingers slid out of him. Sebastian grinned devilishly. "It won't be long now, _Darling_." The pet name made Ciel turn his head away in mild embarrassment but the boy did not complain. Sebastian loved the dark pink of his master's cheeks when he made such a face. Grinning, the black haired man took a hold of his master's hand and pressed the palm to his lips. A small kiss was given before he then laved his tongue across the smooth skin there, earning a squirm from Ciel. "What are you doing?" The boy complained as Sebastian completely coated the teen's hand in saliva, moving on then to insert the slate haired boy's fingers into his mouth one-by-one. The devil's tongue met with the smooth finger pads and swirled there teasingly while suckling. This was done to every finger on that hand until Ciel's hand was quite slick. With a rather filthy expression, Sebastian then guided the boy's hand downward and onto his hot erection. "Help me." The demon explained simply, kissing Ciel's cheek (and by kiss we mean lick).

Ciel's blood was rushing through his body so fast that he could hear it pounding in his ears like white rapids; however, he knew what to do. Those fingers wrapped around Sebastian's arousal tentatively, earning a pleased sigh from the demon who closed his eyes for a moment, his face hovering only inches above Ciel's own. Licking his lips, the teen began moving his hand up and down, lightly pumping the much larger length in his hand so that it was lubricated liberally with Sebastian's own saliva. He even ran a wet thumb over the head, marveling at the little bead of moisture that was already there at the tip. He felt the demon's breath hitch, though he was otherwise silent.

Ciel still couldn't believe this was happening.

Neither could Sebastian, though he was less prone to showing it.

"That will do." The demon finally whispered, pulling Ciel's hand away from his now very wet member.

Ciel felt strange as he relaxed, legs pushed up so that his bent knees were on par with slender shoulders. He'd never really submitted to anyone before. Even during his capture, Ciel had fought and closed his eyes through every experience. This, however, was entirely different. The teen was splayed out, legs up and open with everything on display for his loyal butler to do with as he wished. Blue eyes gazed up at crimson ones, the violet contract shimmering brightly with the unspoken request that his nearly panting lungs and intense pride couldn't manage to speak aloud.

Ciel could hear –no, _feel_- the demon purr as he perched himself on his knees, lifting the young earl's bare rump onto his thighs, the boy's back still halfway on the bed, neck straining to watch Sebastian before the demon leaned down to press a kiss to the boy's brow.

"Hmm…" The demon cooed, a content purr of a sound being the only real warning as he pressed himself against Ciel's slicked little opening and abruptly pushed inside.

He was not rough and the movement was not fast enough enough to really hurt Ciel, but it was certainly something to grow accustomed to!

An unabashed gasp escaped the teen's kiss-bruised lips when he felt the demon fully sheathe himself in the boy's tight body, causing momentary discomfort. He stiffened, trembling and grasping for Sebastian's shoulders while he attempted to force his body to adjust – just relax. His face was a mixture of surprise and discomfort mixed with a high of the pleasure he felt but hadn't quite noticed yet. He felt entirely and unequivocally full, right to the very brim.

Sebastian loved the boy's unguarded expression, but being the excellent butler he was (and an even better lover), he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's jaw and neck. "Relax, have I ever hurt you, Ciel?" He loved the familiarity of using his master's first name, as well. After all, Sebastian wasn't exactly a naturally submissive creature – demons were highly possessive and domineering beings. He licked his lips and allowed one hand to fall away from its post at Ciel's hip (the other was holding him up over Ciel) and cautiously rubbed at the teenager's belly softly to calm him. When that did not work, his hand slid lower to stroke at the boy's still rosy arousal. He got a "Hmmm!" whine as a reply. Apparently that had worked, as he felt the boy unclench around him somewhat. What had been painfully tight was now more of a delicious and hot tightness.

Being Sebastian, he was more than willing to let his master know this. Those lips travelled the few inches or so toward his little lover's ear, breathing warmly against it. "My young master is so hot and tight inside." That statement was punctuated with a low growl and a lick along the outer shell of Ciel's ear.

Ciel himself, however, was less fond of being so talkative in bed. He flushed brightly and averted his half-lidded gaze, hips wriggling and causing himself to shudder around Sebastian. "I s-said not to c-ah-" Sebastian jerked his hips once, grinning, silently interrupting Ciel who then continued. "-call me that when we're doing this…"

"I apologize, _Darling."_ The demon cooed before slowly sliding out of the smaller male, watching his face while doing so. Ciel seemed to know what was happening but still looked disappointed to feel him exiting. That was when Sebastian pushed swiftly right back inside, skin slapping against skin audibly when he was hilted again. "Mm" He praised quietly, smiling lovingly down at Ciel whilst proceeding to start up a healthy thrusting pace.

Meanwhile, Ciel had taken to biting his lip to contain the obscene sounds he so wanted to make. It felt so strange, like a burning ache, but there was also a pleasant pressure deep inside and occasional jolts of extremely pleasurable sensations whenever Sebastian decided to angle a thrust upward, which he did every so often.

"_Sebastian_-" Ciel's rosied lips parted in a prayerful exhale of his demon lover's name as they rocked atop the plush duvet and luxurious sheets, pale thighs alternating between squeezing the taller man's hips and spreading wide upon either side of him – sometimes being pushed back up by Sebastian himself for ease of entry, complete with little animalistic snarls and silent huffs.

The young earl stared in awe as the male above him moved, face hovering above his own in an expression of relaxed concentration – if that made sense – while those black tendrils of hair swayed with their movements. Ciel dug his fingers into the demon's shoulders and uttered a breathy demand of: "More…"

Sebastian complied instantly, now slamming into the young master a bit faster than was likely normal, though the strength of each thrust was measured so as to not injure the smaller male's delicate body.

Ciel felt the welling of tight warmth burrowing lower and lower in his abdomen, concentrating into white-hot tension and tickling at his arousal with need to escape. "Seba-" The demon kissed him to make the boy hush. "Come." He cooed, brushing fingertips teasingly over the slate-haired boy's aching arousal, earning a choked mewl as the larger of the two males just kept on thrusting with dedication into the smaller. Ciel knew it was too soon, but his inexperience insisted that the pleasure and sensations were too much, especially when Sebastian wrapped those perfect fingers around the boy's cock and pumped enthusiastically.

Ciel came abruptly at this and he came _hard_ – all over the both of their stomachs. Sebastian seemed not to mind in the least.

As the trembling boy beneath him shook and gripped at one of his butler's shoulders and the sheets below him, Sebastian felt the younger male clench rhythmically around him, earning a rare sound from the demon. He grunted, then sighed, those elegant brows drawn together in concentration as Sebastian drove his hips into the boy even faster.

A last whine from the exhausted boy beneath him was all that Sebastian needed as he felt his own impending orgasm crash down onto him. Just as it happened, he jerked his lips down onto Ciel's neck and found the space just beside the jugular, biting down with elongated canines hard enough to sink them into the pale skin and draw blood, which gushed into the demon's mouth liberally. Ciel squawked in pained surprise but allowed it to happen, gasping when the pain from the bite all but vanished once Sebastian quickly gave a single suck, then lapped at the fresh marking wound which stopped bleeding almost instantly. One last thrust of the devil's hips was given before he trembled and emptied himself into his young lover. He held himself up over Ciel then, looking down at him with an unreadable expression and glowing, _slitted_ eyes. His lips were stained and shimmering with sticky, still warm blood. The demon growled, then licked his lips clean, wiping away the rest with the back of his palm before crashing his lips against Ciel's – which complied – in a harsh kiss.

Ciel whimpered against Sebastian's mouth, tasting his own blood mixed with his butler's natural taste while being filled elsewhere with hot, thick liquid.

The dull ache in his neck and rear then made themselves known when Sebastian slowly slid out of the boy, kissing him all the while. Ciel could feel miniscule dribbles of semen trickle down the back of his rear but didn't care because Sebastian's arms were encircling him, wrapping around his middle protectively – or more accurately, possessively. Whichever it was, Ciel felt safe when pressed against him.

Sebastian, looking quite like a contented housecat at that point, was examining the mark made on Ciel's neck during their rut. He gave it a kiss, satisfied that it would scar and mark the teen as _his _in yet another way.

"You beast… you bit me!" Ciel breathed, still somewhat out of breath. He glowered tiredly down at the demon who simply grinned like the devil he was. "You said to replace your other mark with my own, Young Master. You belong to me _entirely_, now." Even as Sebastian teased the younger male, his fingers ran through the boy's fine blue-tinted hair as if petting a cat. After a few minutes, those ruby eyes faded back into a round pupiled cherry wood brown – totally artificial, but nonthreatening.

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled, tossing his arms about the devil with a yawn.

"We will both need to bathe in the morning and I expect the sheets to be washed and dry by tomorrow evening as well. I am tired. Hold me." Blue and violet eyes slid closed, not opening even when Sebastian adjusted his position so that he lay on his side next to the boy, arms both around him. "Yes, My Lord." He cooed, secretly smiling down at the satisfied teen while said teen buried his face into Sebastian's neck.

They lay like that for a while, neither sleeping, neither speaking – simply enjoying the companionable silence and the warmth of one another's shared heartbeats. Eventually, Ciel's breaths began to deepen and slow, so Sebastian, being a good butler, pulled the blanket up and over them to keep his young master warm.

Ciel needed a good rest, after all, because the next day would be hellish in comparison – even if he didn't know it yet.

Sebastian silently dreaded it the entire night.

…

I feel like I've just written the longest and most elaborate sex scene in all of fanfiction. /shame OTL

To those who have been reviewing: I'm really grateful! I know I haven't been replying directly to your comments, but I've tried to answer questions asked in my author notes, because I DO read the reviews and I DO appreciate them. I'm starting to feel rude for not addressing people directly though. Tell me if you feel strongly one way or the other. I just don't want to alienate anyone.

Again, I took a long time to update. I'm still battling with finals, but I have a week off for the Thanksgiving holiday, so I may churn out another chapter while I'm out.

Either way, thank you! You're all very kind and inspiring! If it wasn't for you guys, I'd have quit after the first chapter due to lack of motivation.

Stay fabulous~!


	9. Chapter 8

Nevermore chapter 8

WARNING WARNING WARNING: This chapter **will** be disturbing to some people. It contains (child) rape, blood, and other nasty things that tend to turn peoples' stomachs, including my own. Read at your own risk. That said, this also contains a mild 'lemon' so there's also a little homo-shota love, because I'm really classy and put all of these things into one chapter for some reason. Also, there might be a lot of typing mistakes because this is so long that I only proof-read it once.

SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING UPLOADED SEVERAL TIMES AND ALERTING YOU TO A NEW CHAPTER THAT ISN'T HERE. I've been trying to edit some errors and fanfiction . net won't let me unless I remove the file completely and reupload it. I don't know what else to do! It's really effing stupid. Also, it seems to have renamed my chapter for me, to add to the confusion. Thanks for that, ff dot net.

…

Ciel awoke to a strange prickling sensation at his neck and a warm pressure upon his side, just above the hip. He very nearly slid back into slumber when the prickling turned into a more insistent jabbing. The teen grumbled wordlessly as he allowed his eyes to open fully, his gaze falling directly onto a head of black hair pressed into the curve of his neck, though soon the owner of that head lifted itself up and grinned devilishly. "You're awake." Sebastian cooed. "Simply calling your name wasn't quite enough. I very nearly resorted to performing fella-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel covered his eyes and attempted to turn over, though found this quite difficult, seeing as his strangely playful and profoundly _nude_ butler was perched atop him shamelessly. "Yes, Young Master?" He purred like a cat, head tilted to the side as the demon watched his master's expression turn from sleepy and confused to sleepy and embarrassed. The teen said nothing, which was, for Sebastian, as good as permission granted to tease the boy even more. "Perhaps I should have waited a bit longer to awaken my Young Master, he _did_ seem rather exhausted after we were finished last night…" To this, Ciel flushed brightly but didn't turn away; he just frowned up at the black haired demon with pursed little lips. Sebastian chuckled quietly and pressed down to apply a kiss to that mouth, which reluctantly replied in kind by returning the kiss.

Sunlight gushed through the part in the curtains, painting the two of them in white light. Once their lips disconnected long enough that Ciel could look at him, he could have sworn for a moment that the light that enswathed them looked just like a halo about the demon's head. Ciel closed his eyes tightly to remove the vision from his head, and though he failed, by the time his eyes were open, the other male was peeling his weight off of the boy and climbing from the bed. Ciel turned to look, blushing brightly at the discovery that Sebastian still had nary a single item of clothing on his body. "The Young Master requested we bathe this morning?" Ciel hadn't specified when. "Yes?" Ciel mumbled, finally managing to sit up and – _Oh_.

His backside was sore. Sebastian seemed to beam even more brightly at the face Ciel was making. The teen wiggled his thighs a little and discovered it wasn't so bad, it just felt strange, like a pleasant hollow ache – plus a touch of the same burning sensation from having been stretched. He blushed again at the thought of that. "Young Master?" Sebastian urged.

"Yes, yes. A bath. Run a hot one." Sebastian smiled demurely before retreating – nude – into the adjoining bathroom to do this. If the bathroom had been down the hall or in any part of the house outside of the young earl's bedroom, he would simply have rolled over and died in humiliation.

While the butler went about heating water, a tentative knock came to Ciel's door. "Y-young master?" Maylene's voice called nervously from behind the thick wood. "Yes?" He replied.

"I-I hate to bother you, but I was unable to find Mr. Sebastian to give it to him, though I really do know that's what I should have done and… I don't think he would want you to not receive it though- " Maylene was cut off by the young earl.

"Just what are you getting at? Sebastian is drawing me a bath." Ciel didn't mention how he'd fallen into bed with him, _known_ him – biblically, and then slept with the man for the remainder of the night. Actually, nobody needed to know that part.

"O-oh." Maylene murmured. Ciel could hear her feet shuffling uncomfortably, as if waiting for Sebastian to appear at the door and scold her for being a nitwit. Honestly though, she'd done nothing wrong, so that wouldn't be happening… just yet. "Well, ah, a package arrived just this morning, it's from Mister Lau, Sir."

"Thank you, Maylene. Leave it at my door." Ciel wasn't about to answer the door naked and he wasn't exactly sure just what Sebastian had done with his nightgown.

"Yessir!" There was an awkward sound of her almost dropping something, catching it, and having to prop against the door to prevent herself from falling on it. Then the clumsy woman scurried away. Ciel rolled his eyes, gaze landing upon Sebastian as he did so. His brows went up and he wondered if he'd ever get used to seeing his butler naked.

"The bath is drawn, Young Master." He drawled, smiling normally as if totally unaware of being entirely undressed. Ciel wasn't really surprised by this. The man was a demon, after all. Hell, Sebastian was probably more comfortable naked than clothed.

"Alright." Soon, Ciel was being plucked from the bathroom floor with a sputtering sound of surprise as Sebastian stepped elegantly into the bath with him, never missing a beat or stumbling at all – despite his wriggling master. The teen was soon lowered into the water and as if on autopilot, Sebastian was washing him. His touches were soft and gentle, as usual, though the mechanical and automatic element had been completely removed from the act. Perhaps Ciel was only just now noticing it or perhaps it was a new development, but those ruby eyes followed the movement of bare hands and the wash cloth, fingers and gaze both lingering affectionately on certain areas, like the young earl's now scarred neck, the sharp angle of a collar bone, the cute rosy color of the boy's knees, or even the way water caused Ciel's lashes to cling together when his hair was rinsed after washing. The teen did not blush, though he nearly did. Ciel was clean.

"Now, if you don't mind, Young Master." Sebastian felt it was somewhat odd that Ciel had allowed the two of them to bathe together – it was even more odd that the boy had been the one to insist upon it the night before. The demon certainly didn't mind nudity in the least, as he was far from a modest creature, but Ciel's eyes on him while he cleaned himself was rather… disconcerting. For once, the devil felt somewhat self-conscious (not that he showed it externally).

Ciel, on the other hand, was thinking less about Sebastian getting clean and more about sitting directly across from his nude, wet, and dare he say… flushed? Demon butler. He swallowed and frowned, hoping to disguise whatever confusing emotion he was having as impatience. Sebastian lifted a single brow before cupping some water to rinse soap from his hair.

Ciel was positive he'd never seen Sebastian with wet hair, the way it clung to the sides of his face in some places, some pushed back and out of the way – all of it dripping.

Almost automatically, without thinking, Ciel slid forward and seated himself in Sebastian's lap, straddling him much like he had the night before. Sebastian's reaction was to wind his arms about the boy's middle and hug him closer. He didn't know just what had inspired the boy to do such a thing, but he didn't have it in him to actually **care**.

For a few short moments, all the pair did was stare at one another – and they did not gaze lovingly, it was an awkward moment, truly. Both wanted to kiss the other but did not know if it was appropriate. Sebastian finally took initiative and leaned down to do just that, but Ciel stopped him, one delicate hand upon the demon's lips. The face that Sebastian made after that was one that Ciel would never forget – it was the most expressive look that the human boy had ever seen the devil wear. It was, of course, surprised, then upset, then confused and frustrated all at once. Ciel lowered his hand.

"Last night wasn't just because I asked you to, was it?" Ciel was quite aware that he hadn't phrased the request like an order, but he also knew that Sebastian had no qualms or moral reasons to not acquiesce to such a request, should it have been an order or not. The boy's little heart pounded. It wasn't the first time he'd asked such a question of the demon, but Sebastian made it so hard to read what was going on in his head, impossible really, and Ciel, despite his stony and stoic exterior, was still a human with human emotions. He'd not viewed the act as stringless sex.

Sebastian did not understand the boy's insecurity over this. They'd had sex. It had felt good for both of them. He'd done it because Ciel had asked, but would have wanted to whether the boy had or not. Sebastian didn't understand human emotions, nor did he understand his own. He only knew that he'd not wanted to impose his own desires onto the young master for fear of causing the boy distress. Why he cared, Sebastian didn't understand. The feeling was foreign to him. However, he answered the question as truthfully as possible, given the answer was a 'yes or no' one. "It was." Sebastian answered, frowning, not really understanding just what was going on.

Ciel's breath hitched when he heard that. He could feel his eyes tearing up and quickly shut them, hoping that his dripping hair disguised any tears that might've begun to fall. His heart sank low in his chest, the hollow space left behind filling with red hot lumps of molten lead. As the boy opened his eyes and gazed at Sebastian's confused expression, he swallowed back a sob.

Sebastian lifted a hand to attempt to rest upon Ciel's cheek, he wanted to ask him what was wrong and if he could fix it, but instead there was a loud 'SMACK' sound.

Ciel slapped him – hard.

The slate haired boy knew he was being irrational, after all, Sebastian was a demon, he had only been doing what he thought his master had wanted. To him, it didn't mean anything.

That's why it hurt.

Choking back another sob, Ciel stood on wobbly legs and attempted to lift himself from the bath, moving out of Sebastian's arms.

He wanted to go hide, to just go and melt into the bed and pretend none of this had ever happened.

However, Ciel had assumed that Sebastian would simply let him go and then get back to his usual business, unbothered by the situation. Instead, he felt a firm grip around his wrist. When Ciel turned, Sebastian wore a dark frown – it was a little frightening, as he'd never seen that expression directed toward himself before. The demon's grip grew firmer, and soon he was pulling Ciel back to him. There was no way that Ciel could possibly resist that iron grip.

"Stop it." Sebastian ordered. "Stop looking so frightened of me. I will never hurt you." With that, he placed a crushing kiss, unsolicited by Ciel, to the boy's lips, holding him in place by way of an arm wrapping about the boy's waist and the other snaking fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

In that moment, Ciel didn't seem to notice that Sebastian had spoken out of turn, hell, he'd even ordered him around a bit! None of that mattered though, because the security of Sebastian's harsh and angry kisses was enough to lull him back into the unspoken comfort of feeling cared for. Slender arms slid over broader shoulders as the smaller of the two engaged himself in their kiss, inviting the other's tongue in. Sebastian accepted. They continued on like this, mouths and hips grinding and pushing together until the water started to cool and their breaths were hot.

Ciel didn't know what Sebastian felt, but it seemed like there was something other than hunger, and that was more than he really had any right to ask for from a demon. He didn't ask again. "We should stop…" The teen breathed, breath warm against his butler's mouth. Sebastian replied by yanking the stopper from the bottom of the tub and tossing the chain over the side and out of the way so that the water began to slowly swirl down the drain. "Ah-" Ciel murmured, feeling lips on his brand new neck scar. "Indeed, we should." Sebastian finally murmured, trailing those black nails down the small of Ciel's back and over one thigh. Once the water level was low enough, Ciel felt chills wherever Sebastian touched. Goosebumps flared up quickly, then disappeared just as soon. "Sebastian…" He whimpered, pressing their laps together urgently. "If it would not be too forward of me…" Sebastian trailed off and tickled a finger between the teen's spread cheeks, the other massaging against the heated and firm flesh at the boy's front, between his thighs. "Hurry." Ciel gasped.

That was all Sebastian needed. He made a quick job of preparing and lubricating them both before flipping his little master around and onto his knees. Ciel closed his eyes and held onto the lip of the bathtub as he was entered. The water was completely gone by the time a solid rhythm was found, and the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin was amplified by the porcelain tile of the large bathroom – the only sound other than that of their loud breathing (mostly Ciel's). Sebastian moved quicker and harder this time as he rocked in and out of his master, and his fingers were tight around the boy's arousal as he stroked him. They hadn't much time to kill, so neither of them held back. This made for a rather mind-numbing orgasm that left Ciel's thighs shaking and wobbly while his demon lover finished up behind him and pulled out with a quiet grunt, politely cleaning the both of them up with a soapy wash-cloth soon after, though the strangely warm feeling of hot and wet stuff inside him was still something for Ciel to get used to. They shared another brief kiss before the two of them climbed out of the tub, thoroughly sated for the time being.

Ciel cleaned his teeth, smacking Sebastian away when he attempted to help. Afterward, in the bedroom, Sebastian used a fluffy towel to dry his master first.

"I heard that there is a little package waiting for us just outside your door." Sebastian began, locating his trousers and blouse. He slid them both on with practiced ease, then picked out an outfit for the young master to wear for the day. It was one of the basic suits that he wore on more casual days – though no day was ever truly casual, dress-wise, in the Phantomhive mansion. Once Ciel was dressed in the forest green number, Sebastian finished dressing himself, as well. He stepped into the hall and retrieved the small package. They both knew what was inside.

From Sebastian's understanding, the drug contained therein would dull the pain of the little operation that he could now no longer put off… at least not for much longer. Sebastian put it on the bedside table without opening the box. "I do believe I am behind schedule this morning. It would be wise for us to at least attempt to begin the day somewhat normally. I'm off to start breakfast." It would have to be a simple(er than usual) breakfast, as he'd not been able to prepare for it.

Ciel made a sour face. "Alright. I'll be in father's office." His office, really, but it seemed strange to refer to it as such. Sebastian bowed and took his leave.

Before the young earl himself actually left the bedroom, he turned to look at the unopened box that undoubtedly contained a bottle of laudanum. They were really going to do this. They were going to remove the seal. Ciel wrapped his arms around himself, careful not to come into any sort of contact with the mark, even through his clothing. He did not know what would happen, but he knew it wouldn't be as simple as simply removing a mark and going back to normal.

The further away Sebastian moved, the louder the screams inside his head became. It was as if the thing inside him was reminding him to be afraid, that he was never alone when he really ought to be. Ciel bit his lip and turned to stare out the window at the blinding light of morning, willing the dark images of torture and death to leave his mind. It was no good… but the scar on his neck tingled, causing his fingers to drift up and under his collar, sliding over the mark. Ciel felt soothed by this. It was a reminder that Sebastian wouldn't dare leave him, even if the contract somehow expired without completion. Whether it be to simply collect his soul or to protect him for eternity, he knew that Sebastian would come for him, and either of those fates would be better than whatever was inhabiting the little crack in his otherwise perfect (according to Sebastian) soul.

With a sigh and another brush of fingertips over the recent wound, Ciel exited his room, adjusting his collar. His footsteps were slow while making his way toward the study, both from a lack of desire to do paperwork and because his legs were still quite wobbly from his rendezvous in the bathtub with the butler. That would have sounded so very scandalous if it were to be spoken aloud! The door slid silently open on well-oiled hinges and was soon closed behind him. The study smelled of paper, ink, and dust, with just the faintest touch of stale smoke that permeated the older documents that'd survived the fire. The Phantomhive heir ran a finger over the crackling leather binding of a nearly crisped old tome as it sat on a shelf. He'd gone through its contents many a time. With photography still new and intriguing, it was common and fashionable for wealthy families to display photo albums in visiting rooms and foyers, but the one beneath Ciel's fingertips was hidden on a shelf.

He did not have to go through it again to know that inside, there would be the unsmiling but pleasant faces of his mother and father set in black and white, tinged yellow from age and heat. He knew that his father's handwriting neatly scrawled beneath another of his mother with her stomach protruding slightly from beneath a loose fitting gown, the text reading "First photograph with Ciel".

The teen tore his hand away and swallowed the tight knot in his throat, attempting to drown away the sinking sensation in his gut and the scent of fire that had burned itself into his lungs and never seemed to leave. He sat at his desk and began opening letters, politely replying to each one, then reading paperwork regarding the Funtom company. Not a word had come from the Queen lately – thank God.

As usual, Sebastian seemed to sneak in without Ciel noticing him. "Breakfast is ready." The demon announced cheerfully, or as cheerfully as the demon could fake without looking somewhat insane. The door was closed behind him as the demon butler rolled the breakfast cart in, parking it next to the desk. "I'm afraid this is a bit of a common breakfast, I do apologize, but I did not wish to make you wait." He paused for a moment, placing the most bizarrely perfect looking slices of bacon, fried egg, black pudding, sliced tomato, mushrooms, and any other accoutrements anyone could ever think of onto one large plate with a cup of steaming tea poured and served next to it. "This is… alot." Ciel stated, then just sort of eyeballed the large meal for a moment. Sebastian had to overdo everything, even a simple breakfast. He then honed in on a scone and had at it first. "The Young Master had to wait, so I thought perhaps that he might feel a bit hungrier than usual, especially given his activities this morning and night before." Sebastian smiled – for real, this time. The bastard.

The little earl blushed brightly and frowned at his butler, knowing that he was being teased on purpose, though he found it hard to look intimidating around a mouthful of egg yolk and toast. He swallowed, then spoke. "You are quite indecent at times, Sebastian. Have we received any mail or news this morning?"

The butler looked quite smug a he delivered the news of the day. "Lady Elizabeth would like to visit in one week. In the mail today, you have received a card from Lau instructing you to 'Have fun'. I assume he meant that as a joke regarding the Laudanum… and here is your paper." Ciel nodded silently in reply while sipping his tea, accepting the newspaper with one hand. "Right then." He placed the little cup back on its saucer. Neither of them wanted to get started on the removal of the seal. Both feared what would happen, if anything at all.

Should nothing happen, they really did not know what to do. Ciel pretended to read the paper while he ate and sipped his breakfast tea. Sebastian excused himself to to whatever it was that he did when not cleaning or cooking or standing quietly next to his master. Ciel suspected it had to do with cats but didn't say anything so long as his allergies didn't act up. Once done eating his fill of everything but the black pudding, the young master returned to the heap of paperwork that he'd been avoiding. It was mostly just reading and signing documents, but there were a few letters of correspondence that he had to write in order to either accept or decline business propositions.

Downstairs, Sebastian did some last minute 'studying' in a medical book procured from the home of Madam Red, who's property had been put in the custody of Ciel Phantomhive, the next of kin. Ciel didn't ever go there, but he had been sending a hired crew of gardeners and housekeepers to the large house to keep it from falling into disrepair. Sebastian supposed it was just another of the boy's strange human emotional connections to unliving things, but the supply of medical books left over from her college days had been quite useful, especially since he had to put a knife to his beloved master quite soon.

Sebastian didn't _read_ the book so much as scan the pages like a machine, absorbing the information therein without a visible flicker of his eyes. Then, of course, he sensed his master had need of him and put the thing back on the otherwise empty table in his own sterile living quarters. He appeared shortly at the young earl's study door and entered after knocking twice, back with the tray to carry off the used dishes.

"I was about to call for you…" Ciel murmured, lifting a brow.

Sebastian only smiled that cavity-inducing smile of his. "I know."

That little dainty brow of Ciel's only arched higher at this, not having recalled that ever really happening before. Sebastian was probably being a smartass. Even so, the demon gathered the empty teacup and saucer, as well as the breakfast plate and silverware.

The longer they waited, the more anxious Ciel became. His hands shook minutely while attempting to fold a letter into an envelope. Frustrated, the boy sighed – then Sebastian took it from him and finished the task for him. "A penny for your thoughts?" The demon queried, smiling that frustrating smile while tucking the folded letter into the envelope for Ciel to seal with wax.

While Ciel went about heating the little wax stick, he watched as his hands shook. His head ached, too, like fingernails clawing violently at the inside of his skull and pushing outward. "I am not looking forward to it." He said. The teen dabbed a little globule of the wax onto the outer flap of the letter, then stamped it with the Phantomhive seal. Truth be told, Ciel was more frightened of this than anything before since the contract with Sebastian. Their contract had kept him safe and it had kept him sane. If it was accidentally broken, he didn't know how he would react. However, drawing things out is never a good way to accomplish a goal. The quick death of Sebastian's smile suggested that he wasn't looking forward to the procedure any more than Ciel was.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" The young Earl suggested, quirking a brow at Sebastian; his mouth was a flat line. For a moment, the butler didn't say anything at all, then cracked one of his smiles at Ciel. "Yes, My Lord. Let me take these dishes to the kitchen to be washed and I will join you in your bedroom." His hands were already on the cart as if ready to escape, to kill more time before he had to cut into his master. "Actually, I'd rather do this in your quarters." Sebastian didn't question this but did raise one of those elegant black brows in curiosity. "Yes, My Lord." Then, Sebastian swiftly exited the room, cart in tow. Ciel made his way to the bedroom to procure the drug, then down the stairs to go wait in his butler's room. Truthfully, there was no logical reason for Ciel to want the procedure done in the butler's quarters – his only reasoning was that it smelled like Sebastian in there and that calmed him. Of course, the first thing he did upon entering the room was check the armoire for cats. There were none. Sebastian must have either moved them or actually heeded his order to stop keeping cats around the house.

Ciel sat on the bed which was perfectly made – never slept in, by the looks of things. While waiting, his fingers tugged at the ties holding the paper folded around the box. He then discarded both that and the brown paper. Inside the box was a clear bottle of thick glass, unlabeled. By the color of the liquid inside, it was quite clear that this was a stronger brew than the product prescribed by doctors. Tied around the neck of the bottle was a silk rope with an attached note that gave the precautionary dosage instructions – handwritten by Lau, no doubt.

It was obvious to Ciel that Sebastian was taking his time on purpose by that point, and he was quite considering just calling him down to make him appear, but he instead discovered a neatly folded suit set out to be worn the next day, the jacket draped over a chair. The teen eyed it for a moment, then looked toward the door. He didn't really sense Sebastian coming just yet, so he snatched up the jacket and pulled it to him, settling back onto the bed and inching back so that his head pressed against the pillows. With a great flush of his cheeks, Ciel gave in and pressed Sebastian's jacket to his cheek and inhaled. It had been washed, so it smelled of soap, but also still of Sebastian, as no one else had ever worn those clothes. The earl sighed and curled up, one arm wrapped around the thick black cotton garment which was pressed to his face. He distinctly remembered doing the same thing with his mother's dresses when he was very young, so the act brought him no small amount of comfort, though said comfort was tinged with bits of sadness laced around the hems.

Ciel wondered if Sebastian would miss him when he was gone.

With his timing as inconvenient as ever, Sebastian entered the room just as Ciel was burying his face into the demon's jacket one last time. It was immediately obvious what the boy was doing, but the fact that he was doing it was enough to startle even a centuries old demon. Sebastian's head tilted curiously to the side, pupils narrowing eerily as he regarded the teen's behavior. Blink blink blink.

Ciel couldn't even try to brush off the behavior as anything less than obvious affection, so he didn't. He didn't say anything about it, actually. He simply put the Jacket down, red in the face, and sat up. "The laudanum is on the table." The rosy earl announced, attempting to regain some sort of dignity in front of Sebastian who was, picking the crumpled jacket off of the bed and hanging it up again while giving looks to his little master that were crosses between smug pleasure and mild confusion.

"Well then… " Sebastian started, procuring a spoon out of what seemed like thin air. It was highly likely that he had a scalpel with him too – hell, he was probably packing at least half of the kitchen utensils at any given time of the day. Pouring the instructed measurement of the drug, the devil then bent and offered the spoonful of the bitter medicine. "Ah." He instructed, nearing it to the earl's lips. "This will be bitter." Sebastian warned just as Ciel indeed went 'ah' and wrapped his lips around the spoon so as to not spill any of it. He drank it down and made a horribly scrunchy face while dragging his lips away. "Oh, good lord." The teen complained, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try and rid himself of the flavor.

"I suppose we have to wait for it to work its way into your system." Sebastian noted, discretely checking his own pocket-watch. "Nn." Ciel replied, the tip of his tongue out and between his teeth, a grimace on his face.

"If the young master continues to make such a face, he may become stuck that way." Sebastian lightly patted the boy's cheek, earning an irate grunt. "Come now, is it really that bad?" The demon leaned down and tucked a few fingers beneath the earl's chin to tilt it up. The grin on his lips was visible before he pressed them against Ciel's own and slipped his tongue between, sweeping across the boy's own tongue in a very explorative kiss. He bitter taste did not bother Sebastian, as most all human foods tasted bitter and unappetizing to him anyway. However, he quite liked the taste of Ciel's mouth – Laudanum or not. A moment later, just when Ciel was pressing against him with a warm sigh, the butler disconnected their lips with the soft sound of a kiss. "Better?" He cooed, releasing his master's chin. Ciel blinked, his eyes already somewhat out of focus. "Yeah…" Apparently, Sebastian had basically cleaned his mouth with his tongue. In a state of purer sobriety, the young master would have berated Sebastian for being disgusting, but as it was, he felt buzzed and happy to not have that taste in his mouth anymore. "I feel strange, Sebastian."

Sebastian should have known that the medicine would work quickly, after all, Ciel was a skinny teenager, which meant he had a metabolism similar to that of a hamster. He frowned as the boy leaned into him, slumping slightly. At any other time, he'd have wasted no time in taking full advantage of a moment like this, but given their current circumstances, Sebastian cursed himself for not understanding human reactions to drugs – what if Ciel fell asleep or hallucinated during the procedure? Small hands gripped the fabric of the butler's jacket, disrupting him from his thoughts. "I'm dizzy. What is this? Do people seriously use this for recreational purposes? Oh, I…mphf…wot's sis?" Ciel was staring at his fingers as if they had sprouted faces and were talking to him.

"I should have, in retrospect, had you drink bourbon instead." Sebastian was not used to making mistakes. That pissed him off. Why couldn't humans just… not be so damned frail?

Even so, Ciel was in an agreeable enough state that he could easily turn the boy over and take the mark off without too much squawking or tears.

Sebastian took the boy by the shoulders and peeled him away gently. "Lay back, love." Ciel's eyes crossed in an attempt at frowning, though with the eye-patch it looked as if he was looking far off to the right. "Dun call me that." Ciel complained. "Y'dun love me, demon…" With the young master's words so elegantly slurred and his mind obviously not completely clear, Sebastian chose not to reply to that statement, which was convenient, because he wouldn't have known what to say anyway. Despite the teen's complaining, he was rather easy to mold into whatever position Sebastian wanted him in, and so soon Ciel was laying down on his side, legs folded up against his behind to keep him from flopping over. Sebastian was as gentle as ever as he untucked the boy's blouse and removed his blazer, exposing the ugly brand upon his side.

When Ciel began to look sleepy from Sebastian's soothing occasional touches, the demon removed his gloves and snapped loudly near the earl's ear, earning a nice little utterance of "Bloody-!"

"Please try to stay awake." He instructed, experimentally touching the old scar. Ciel whimpered at the touch and turned his face to bury it into the untouched bed sheets.

Sebastian assumed this was fear at having the mark cut and removed, which was an understandable fear – it would hurt and it would be rather disgusting. A gauze swab was used to sweep the intended area with strong smelling spirits before Sebastian plucked the surgical knife from what appeared to be thin air. Where to start? Well, he supposed that doing this quickly and getting it over with was the best way of doing things, after all, it was a scar on the skin, not a tumor or something exceedingly delicate. The skin of the scar was thick and rough, unpleasant to the touch. Ciel's body began to tremble before Sebastian had even announced that he was about to start.

Something was wrong.

"Young Master?" He queried, attempting to turn the boy's face around to look at him. Ciel wouldn't budge without force. His fingers gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles had gone white, every muscle in his body as tense as bear traps ready to spring.

"Ciel!" He called, louder this time, forcing the boy to turn over onto his back. Ciel's eyes landed on him but obviously did not see Sebastian. The teen's face blanched, then he lashed out. The boy twisted his stomach about in sickly undulations, toes curling in what appeared to be exquisite pain while he kicked violently at Sebastian, hitting him in the stomach once with enough force to seriously injure a human man. Sebastian had to abandon the blade to hold Ciel down by the shoulders, though soon a pair of small hands fled their post upon the bed sheets and began clawing, hitting, and slapping at Sebastian's face – he even tried pulling at his hair. The boy was a mindless mess as he writhed wildly upon the bed, body pinned by his strong butler.

"Wake up!" Sebastian demanded, applying more force to the boy's shoulders. Ciel just began screaming unintelligibly, kicking and slapping as hard and violently as he was able. "I am not going to harm you, Young Master!"

But the manic boy did not hear a word. He saw a world that was nothing but candles and darkness, smoke and blood. The whimpering and coughs of abused and starving children cut through the echoing silence like knifes into his ears. He was in the cage and he was dirty. He was hungry. He was hurting. All he could do was tremble and hug himself in the corner of his little pen until someone came for him. The sound of boots clicking heavily upon the hard floor caused a nervous twitch in the boy's limbs, a nauseous pain welling up in his empty belly.

_**Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't - **_ the shadowy figure stopped in front of his cage, now empty because the other child within had finally died of abuse and neglect. There was a merry tapping atop the metal bars of his cage, urging him to direct those sapphire blue eyes toward the man who stood above him. He was obviously a man of wealth, but not of noble lineage. New money, likely from nefarious sources. His hair was greasy and slicked back, his mustache preened into a cheesy upward curl above his thin upper lip. There was an untrimmed bit of fuzz above his double chin. The man grinned, and his teeth were crooked and brown, almost the color of his eyes. "Well now, lookit this 'ere pretty ickle thing, eh? Ye' feelin' 'ungreh Oi bet, yeah?" The boy could feel the older man's gaze, not just see it, as it roamed over his barely clothed and bruised body. Ciel nearly gagged when the man licked his lips. He knew what the fat pig wanted, and he wouldn't be the first to take it. "How's abou' Oi let ye' out fer a bit and feed yeh noice an' good." His grin turned from some sort of benevolent to filthy in an instant. "Oi'll fill ye up good, both ends o'yah. Whaddya say, squirt?" Ciel didn't say anything. Perhaps if the man thought he was deaf or stupid, he'd just leave.

No such luck. His grin was joined by a malicious expression. "Well, 'was gonna be noice but I shoulda known ye lil' noble arse'd be a stony bitch." There was the jingling of keys in the man's pocket while he rifled around for the right one, and soon after, the cage was swinging open and his blocky fist was wrapped around Ciel's frail arm, dragging him out onto the filthy floor. Ciel tried to crawl alongside him but his weak state and the man's fast stride caused his knees to scrape painfully along the dirty ground, drawing blood from elbows, knees, and one palm. Tears fell silently before Ciel found himself up on a hard slab of concrete and velvet once again. He closed his eyes as the fat man took out his cock and pressed it insistently against the ten year old's thigh. "Ye' loik tha', ye lil' cock-chaffer?" Ciel sobbed and squeezed his eyes more tightly shut.

_**LOOK. **_

A booming voice inside his head insisted, scraping at the inside of his skull with painfully long claws, and in the corner of his blackened vision, Ciel could sense the red glow of eyes watching him from every angle. Burning red eyes. Somewhere inside, he knew this wasn't part of the memory.

_**LOOK AT HIM. **_

It was demanding now, and the booming voice ached inside his head as if it would explode. The cockney bastard roughly tore Ciel's remaining clothing off of his lower body and spread his thighs wide open. One large and dirty hand roughly gripped the child's throat while the other held his hips painfully down against the fabric clad concrete. Ciel prayed to every god, saint, and angel that he could think of. None answered him. He felt as if there was a name he should call, a specific name of someone that would come for him no matter what, if only he knew who that person was. Thoughts of rescue died when the disgusting fat man shoved himself inside of the boy's already abused little body, not giving any time to adjust before he began thrusting mercilessly, his moans sounding like the grunting of a barn animal. Ciel screamed and writhed, though his throat was being held, constricting his breath.

The voice was laughing at him now, a low and smug cackle in a foreign voice that echoed through his skull and chest.

Ciel felt around on the stone altar for something, anything, any object he could use to defend himself – to punish his attacker. That was when he felt the cool ghosting of feathers encircling him and Ciel thought that perhaps he was being rescued.

Perhaps he had finally died and an angel was here to escort him to heaven, to his mother and father… then there was a harsh slap across his face and more laughter.

The grunting, thrusting swine above him shrieked shrilly like an actual pig, startling the already hysterical little boy who clawed for a weapon that just wasn't there. The voice returned in a booming, humorless howl.

_**Look at me. **_

The voice was two combined, sounding like nails on a chalkboard as they scraped along his inner ears, entering them from the inside. The grip on his throat tightened and the boy's eyes flew open, blue meeting with the burning crimson eyes of a demon set into the face of the long dead human who continued to pulverize his ten year old body. The face split into an impossibly wide grin, teeth as thin and sharp as needles.

It kept on fucking him.

Ciel whipped his head about, violently body jerking this way and that in resistance to the sound of a blood slicked member that pulsed in and out of him in painful, sharp stabs. "Get off of me!" He shrieked, kicking and panting, trembling hard enough that his teeth clattered. His eyes closed again, but some unseen force jerked them open, and now, to his horror, the figure above him had paled, the hair darkened. The red eyes and teeth remained the same but the face was disturbingly familiar.

Sebastian.

It was Sebastian's face.

Ciel clawed at his face and wailed, accidentally slamming his head back against the slab of concrete. He did not feel it, he only felt the pain wrenching in and out of his body while it lost blood. In the distance, he could hear someone calling his name, but it was so far away that he could not discern who's voice it was.

With renewed vigor, his fingers scraped along the concrete slab in search of something, a weapon, a rock, a stick – and finally, they wrapped around something. He did not know what it was, but it felt cold and metallic. With a loud sob and his last bit of fighting strength, Ciel gripped the thing and jerked it up, then into his attacker. He screamed as he stabbed – over and over and over, but all that happened was more laughter, even as he felt blood wetting his fingers, dribbling from the blade. The boy's vision began to blacken again once he'd dropped the knife. Above him was no attacker, but Sebastian. The real one. He was in Sebastian's quarters, on his bed, almost fully clothed. Above him, the front of his butler's vest and blouse were tattered and bloodied, though the demon appeared unaffected by the stab wounds.

"Oh my god…" Ciel uttered, eyes rolling back into his head completely as he passed out into blackness. Sebastian shook him, but there was no response at all this time.

To Sebastian's sudden surprise and horror, Ciel Phantomhive had stopped breathing, though he still had a vague pulse. Heat rose into the demon's face – never before had he felt rage of this kind, at least, not for a human. He parted the boy's lids to check his eyes, in their reflection he could not see himself, but instead blackness. His hands fell away from the boy.

Like a feline, his claws extended, as sharp as razors. He knew the other demon was somewhere nearby and he knew that he had taken some vital part of Ciel. Though the weaker devil could not consume the boy's soul, it seemed to have no qualms about withholding it from both its owner and contractor. Sebastian scanned the room for something, anything – then he glanced toward the mirror and could see what he'd seen before, when he'd broken the mirror in Ciel's bedroom. There, just beyond his own reflection, was the vague outline of another figure enswathed in black shadow. This time, breaking the mirror would not help, because his beloved master would die and his soul would go to waste. His hackles rose. One glance to the demon butler's unconscious teenage master gave him all the motivation he needed.

The room went black, fading into darkness with shadows that were wispy and tangible like feathers. Sebastian too fell into darkness, and the only parts of him remaining visible were the hellish glow of his magenta irises and the white shine of suddenly impossibly sharp teeth, not grinning, but snarling.

There was a swooping gust of wind as a pair of heavy and massive wings flapped once, propelling the demon into the mirror, which seemed to accommodate his now ethereal form without breaking.

When he climbed through to the other side, the other side of the mirror was like looking through a window. Glowing eyes peered around, dangerously narrowed while searching for his newfound opponent.

Beyond the mirror, Ciel's lashes snapped open so hard that there might've been the sound of a slap. His breath sucked in violently as if he'd not breathed in years in one great gasp. The boy could smell blood and he could feel it cooling on his fingers. For a moment, Ciel expected it to be his own blood. He expected the mark to be gone and for the passenger demon to be gone as well. Dainty, blood coated fingers delicately traced downward to gingerly give a tentative brush against the spot where he knew the spot to be, though he avoided looking directly.

Instead of coming into contact with painfully raw flesh where skin had been removed, the young earl's fingers connected with the mark with a flash of a spark that burned like fire. He cried out and twisted his head to the side. His mind reeled, a sense of foreboding and dread enveloped him like a suffocating blanket. The hallucinations were coming again, he could sense them, except now he was awake – why was this happening?

"Sebastian!" He cried, nearly in tears but holding back from habit. He clutched himself, then remembered the blood.

Ciel looked down. So much blood, but it was not his own. What had he done?

Where was Sebastian?

Panic set in then, and the boy stood on weak, medicated legs. He fell, then grabbed at the side of the bed to haul his slight form up off of the ground. Slowly, he moved toward the mirror – smaller than his own, but big enough. Ciel licked his suddenly dry lips at what he saw when the eye-patch was torn away. The mark in his eye was nearly invisible, though the one on his side burned as if fresh.

"Sebastian!" He shrieked this time, fingers clawing at the mirror. He could see in his head the memory of the hallucination – it had been an image of Sebastian above him, raping him, choking him… his side hurt. "Sebastian." The boy sobbed in a low voice, pressing his brow to the mirror. Beyond the mirror, Sebastian could not hear him, and the mark of their contract was all but invisible on his own hand. The faint echo of a smug voice carried through the emptiness.

"Aren't you tired of waiting, Julian? Haven't you been taking care of that brat for long enough?" There was the shuffle of footsteps in the distance, though it was obvious to Sebastian that the sound was fake, as he could sense the other demon close by. Sebastian said nothing in reply, far too angry to even make conversation. As far as he still knew, his young master was still in the bed, not breathing. He had to move quickly. However, the other demon had no scent, which was not surprising when it had no real physical form. In this false world beyond reflections, a transitory place similar to purgatory, he needed no physical body to appear.

"I know how badly you want his soul." The other demon continued when Sebastian hadn't said anything. "It is beautiful, is it not? I could not help but try to have a taste… but then I discovered that he'd already formed a contract." The passenger demon tsked. "I was so disappointed that I could not even give it a lick! Imagine my frustration when I find that the soul's contractor isn't making any effort to take the soul, no tricks, no dropped hints… yes, I know about his intended revenge, I've been here for quite a while… almost as if you don't want his soul." Sebastian growled.

"Oh, don't worry, I know that is not the case." The passenger demon finally showed himself fully, appearing in front of Sebastian, though his form was not entirely solid.

Sebastian knew that should he lash out, his hand would only go through the other demon like smoke or steam.

"I'm not giving you the boy or his soul. Back the fuck off and go back to hell." Despite his words, the demon butler spoke with an even and calm tone, though the cruel points of his razor teeth insisted otherwise.

"Oh, I have no intentions of stealing his soul! I've come to make a deal with you. You see, if the boy dies while under contract with you while having not completed the agreed revenge, then you get nothing! But the funny thing is, that contract never figured in the possibility of me holding the brat's soul for him while he dies. Isn't that something?" The passenger chuckled. Sebastian's expression did not change, which was, by far, more frightening than a frown from him.

When the stronger devil said nothing once again, the other continued. "I am quite willing to give you his soul after I kill him for you, my oonnnly request is that you let me have a tiny sliver… even just a bite. A taste. It's all I want, after all, it is an immense soul, you know? And so very rich. Thick, even. Just as filling as a hundred common souls! I will let you have… basically all of it. All you have to do is _let me kill him now!" _

Across the plain bedroom, now spattered sparingly with the butler's cooling blood, Ciel's eyes darted to meet the cherry and silver glimmer of the slippery wet knife that he'd stabbed Sebastian with. He couldn't believe he'd attached his butler, his loyal, _beloved,_ butler. Ciel knew the demon could survive it, but the act itself had the boy stunned. The voices inside his head grew louder, his vision blackening. It became harder to breathe again and Ciel began to panic. He had to stay awake; he had to. The boy slapped himself in the face, which only served to startle the blackness away momentarily before it began to slowly creep back again. Ciel's eyes fell to the knife. The mark was still on his side, but the one in his eye was fading. He couldn't very well draw the contract back onto his eye, but perhaps… the knife.

Ciel shook his head to stay awake and he stumbled toward the knife on the bed, wrapping his fingers around it. He took a shaky breath and licked his lips.

"What say you, Sebastian Michaelis? You must hate that name! Come now, answer me." The misty formed devil leaned in close to Sebastian, a shit eating grin on his lips. The devil had no real face, it was more like the vague suggestion of a face. Shadows were eyes would be, a row of teeth and a black hole where a mouth would have been. The rest was black shadows. Sebastian was appalled.

"No." He growled.

The black shadows for eyes seemed to dim on the passenger demon, the glow of red eyes shining angrily beneath becoming apparent.

Sebastian stared him down. "Had I any inclination, I would have already found a way to take Ciel's soul, and even if I did still want it, I would never be inclined to share him with a filthy lowlife such as you. Your mere existence both disgusts and offends me."

"How dare you!" The offended passenger spat, sweeping away from Sebastian. "I go through all of this to help you, and you turn me down, you fool! You stupid, stupid fool!" The suggestion of an expression turned malicious and humorless.

"I suppose neither of us shall have him." The figure lifted what appeared to be an arm and a hand, and the hand, which was more like a smoke-like wisp of smoke, clenched into a fist, squeezing tightly. "What a waste, _Sebastian Michaelis."_

Ciel gagged, his breath suddenly catching – he could not breathe. The young earl could not even wheeze or cough, as though someone incredibly strong had wrapped their hands around his throat to choke him. With a sputter, he forced himself to lean against the chair in front of the mirror his vision dancing blurrily while he hiked his shirt up. He didn't have the time or strength to carefully fillet a chunk of skin, but… he could cut lines.

With trembling fingers, Ciel forced himself not to vomit from the nausea of fear and oxygen deprivation. He dug the knife into the mark – it burned like the knife was smoking, red hot. One line.

Sebastian swiped his claws across the immaterial form of the other demon, swearing inwardly when his hand went through him like fog. "You can't touch me!" The passenger laughed, skirting around Sebastian like a child, taunting him. Ciel's butler stood still, contemplating just what to do.

Another two lines were carved in, then another. Then another. There was so much blood by the time Ciel was done that he simply blacked out.

However, on his side, carved into what was the swooping and ambiguous symbol of a dead cult, was a deep and bleeding pentagram within the circle that already contained the burn scar. Though the young earl lay bleeding on the floor, the mark glowed lightly.

It was the same mark as what Sebastian had given him.

The immaterial demon circled Sebastian tauntingly, moving in and out of his personal space while Sebastian turned to stare back through the mirror, now aware of his beloved little master on the floor. And he could do nothing about it.

Or so he thought. A little hint of a glow caught his attention, as did a spattering of fresh blood from Ciel's side. Had Ciel just…?

With renewed enthusiasm, the demon butler spun to face the idiotic passenger demon who was currently lamenting the beautiful soul he would not get the chance to taste.

Sebastian was quite aware that the passenger could not leave unless he wanted to lose control of Ciel's body, and Sebastian had a little secret to tell.

"You." He called to the pouting weaker demon.

"What, have you decided to change your mind? I normally wouldn't consider such a thing, but I do want to taste that soul. Perhaps I'll consider it if you allow me a larger piece…" In his eagerness, the passenger tapped his fingers together, only to then realize that those fingers were becoming somewhat solid.

"What is this!" It shrieked, horrified red eyes glowing at Sebastian. It slipped as far away from the elder demon as possible without moving out of range of control over Ciel.

"You seemed to have forgotten that my master is just as devoted to me as I am to him." Sebastian's lips turned upward into a cruel smile as the other demon unwillingly solidified entirely. It had been a smart decision to follow him through the mirror after all! Sebastian calmly strode ever closer to him, that eerie smile never leaving his lips.

"You can have all of his soul, I promise! Just go, you'll never see me again. Have some mercy, I beg of you!" Sebastian ignored the high-pitched screeching of the passenger and simply took a bone-breaking hold of his shoulder, bringing him in close enough to feel his breath.

"How adorable, it's as if you already know what is going to happen." The butler's smile was sickeningly sweet for a moment before he snapped the other demon's neck. Of course, this was all in good fun, as he very well knew that the other demon's form wasn't entirely true – this wasn't the earth plane, and even a dead 'body' could be revived here. However, pain was quite real.

"I'll make this as painless as possible, how about that?" Sebastian cooed, taking a rough but calm hold of the other demon's chin and tilting it up. A squeeze to the thing's jaw urged its mouth open.

The passenger seemed to sense what was about to happen and writhed pitifully in Sebastian's hold, screaming like the sound of someone murdering a hundred pigs and dogs at once. There was a shimmer of faint light, a tiny spot of brightness floating on glowing ethereal wisps – and they came out of the passenger's throat. Once they passed its lips, the thing went limp.

Sebastian sucked the soul up as if is throat was a vacuum then turned back toward the mirror, which was starting to darken. Whatever portal had been opened by the passenger was closing now that he was dead and his – no, its- pathetic soul had been eaten.

Beyond it, he could see Ciel's chest rise as he took a breath.

The demon snapped through the nothingness toward the closing hole and connected with it just as there was barely enough room left. Glass shattered all over the small room, though Sebastian was quick enough to cover Ciel with his own body for protection. His shoulder was bloody and his uniform torn, apparently the glass that had shattered around them was a product of Sebastian almost not making it through the mirror.

Instinctively, he scooped the boy up and tossed the glass-covered sheets from the bed, laying Ciel upon the mattress beneath. Those red eyes scanned the teen's pale little body for injuries but only found the pentagram sliced into the older scar.

Even Sebastian was a little baffled by why that had worked, but only for a moment. One glance down at himself and the blood covering his chest and neck told him all he needed to know.

His own blood had been on that knife when Ciel cut into himself with it.

He sighed heavily, though he was relieved that his beloved little master was alive and free of possession. "This complicates things." The demon's claws retracted with a 'shick' sound back into his hands. He would clean this room later, for now he'd lock it so that others could not enter. In the meantime, Sebastian lifted his sleeping master carefully and exited the room.

He locked the door behind him and made his way to Ciel's own quarters. This was done quickly so as to avoid being seen. Upon their arrival, Ciel was disrobed and placed in a clean nightshirt, then tucked into his bed. The young master looked so very vulnerable at that moment, it might've broken Sebastian's heart had it been able. Then again, he felt that perhaps it had… a little. As usual, Sebastian stood to leave the young master to his rest, as it was now quite close to the teen's usual bed time. He had his shirt to discard and his room to clean, a mirror to replace, and a new suit to order for both himself and his master. However, Ciel turned in his sleep so that he faced the demon, brows scrunching vaguely. "Sebastian…" The boy called quietly in his sleep, sweetly, even. A bare palm then rested upon the human boy's cheek.

Sebastian felt an uncomfortable swelling in his chest and a little thickness in his throat that he could not identify. The demon dropped to his knees beside Ciel's bed and watched the boy, fingers sliding affectionately through slate blue locks. The sleeping earl sighed pleasantly, apparently appeased by the touch.

At that point, Sebastian did not dare leave. "Young Master, what have you done to me?" He whispered almost inaudibly. The bloodstained blouse and vest came off after Sebastian's tailcoat, then he slid in beside the boy and wrapped his arms about him.

Sebastian told himself that he was acting on an order, even as he leaned down to briefly inhale the scent of the young earl's hair.

…

_**No, this isn't the last chapter. **_

Replies to comments and reviews:

*Thanks for the compliments everyone!

*Kukukuku… I can't tell you whether I plan on making Ciel a demon or not, that would spoil the story! :3

*Lol, sorry that Sebastian's 'real' name is too funny sounding to take seriously. I swear it's a male name, haha! I'd change it but it's too late now… D:

*Sorry that last chapter was so long and NSFW, 'R.E.V.I.E..' - I hope you didn't get in trouble!

*Hmm, just because some people asked, I do believe that I'll sneak a little extra lemon-lime-time into the remainder of the story eeeeeven though I wasn't really planning it originally.

* Sorry, I don't really care for mpreg, there won't be any in this story. :c


	10. Chapter 9

Warnings: homo, shota, another excruciatingly long as hell sex scene

I do not own these characters and I make no money off of this. The characters belong to Yana Toboso.

Note: I'm uploading this in a fairly raw state. I got tired of rewriting this chapter over and over again and after I finally wrote this, going back and editing seemed like a murderous task. Plus, I was taking way too long and got impatient. That said, please excuse comma splices (which there are sure to be plenty of), typos, misspellings, and other random grammar-vomit. _;

…

Sebastian lay awake for the entirety of the night, eyes closed as if sleeping. At some point during the evening, perhaps around midnight, Ciel had turned onto his side, not waking at all while delivering a half-hearted push to Sebastian's chest – now completely healed and scarless. The demon had complied and turned onto his back, eyes remaining closed to give the appearance of sleep. The young earl pressed his cheek to the other's chest and loosely laid an arm over the taller male's abdomen as he slept. The teen began to show signs of waking when the sun started to rise – much earlier than his usual time for waking up.

Sebastian remained for as long as he was able, then slid out of the bed and exited the room before Ciel was fully awake.

Not even a few moments later did the slate haired boy's eyes open, fingers searching for whatever it was that he'd had his arm draped over. A yawn passed his lips as squinting blue eyes scanned the bed. The patch of bed beside him was still warm and smelled faintly of Sebastian. He'd been there. Ciel scooted into the warm vacancy that the demon had left behind and tugged the fluffy blankets over his head, tiredly wondering why he'd left – not why he'd been there in the first place. Those baby blues fluttered closed again, soon enough, and Ciel slept for two more hours. Once the sun was well up in the sky, there was a polite knock at the door. It was 7:30 AM, exactly. Ciel hadn't really noticed how hungry he was when he'd woken up before. He rolled over and eyed his butler as the tall man wheeled breakfast into the room. For some reason, Ciel's attention was not on the warm scent of breakfast and tea wafting from the cart – it was on Sebastian himself. "Sebastian…" He murmured, rubbing his unmarked eye. "What time is it?" The boy felt as if he'd been sleeping for centuries.

Sebastian behaved as if it was any other morning. As if the previous evening hadn't happened at all. His expression was so… serene. Normal. It pissed Ciel off. "It is seven thirty in the morning, My Lord. I've prepared scones and-"

"You were in my bed last night." Ciel interrupted, baiting the demon for a reply, which he got – though it was cautious and calm.

"You aren't interested in breakfast?" The devil looked slightly crestfallen, though it was quite obviously false. His smile crept right back onto those perfect lips not even a moment later, especially when Ciel frowned darkly at him. "The Young Master called my name in his sleep last night just as I was bringing him to bed. I assumed he did not want me to leave, so I stayed. Was this-"

"But you did leave!" Ciel announced angrily, genuinely surprising Sebastian for a moment. The butler had to take a moment to gather a response. "My apologies, I-"

"And furthermore, stop referring to me as if I am not in the room. I'm a person you know!" Ciel's eyes glittered wetly. It was readily apparent that something was quite off about the boy's behavior, even when feeling insecure or upset, he was nothing if not obsessively private about his feelings and emotions.

Sebastian sighed. "If you would stop interrupting me, _My Lord_, perhaps I can make some sort of sense of the situation at hand, perhaps even rectify whatever wrong I have done?"

Ciel, like a PMSing young girl, crossed his arms and tried to look angry so that it would be less apparent that his feelings were hurt. However, despite the look he was giving Sebastian, he did not interrupt again.

Sebastian smiled demurely. "I did not think you would appreciate waking up wrapped around myself, Young Master, when it is not absolutely necessary. I was of the impression that it would make _you-_" The butler referred to Ciel more directly. "-uncomfortable. I also did not want my young master to go without a prompt and early breakfast again."

In his head, the little earl had many things to say, like that he wished Sebastian would sleep with him every night, and hold him. He wanted Sebastian to stop thinking of him as an obligation, perhaps to show some damned affection, even. He wanted Sebastian to love him and he wanted Sebastian to come closer.

He could order the demon to do at least one of those things. "Come here." He stated simply, sighing. The demon butler bowed and did this, kneeling in front of the young earl. "Yes?" He cooed, his voice as calming as it ever was.

Ciel's hand reeled back, then connected flatly with the demon's right cheek.

Sebastian's face snapped to the side upon impact. He stayed that way for a moment, then peered back to Ciel with eyes burning red in frustration. "Perhaps I deserved that. Do you feel any better now, Young Master?"

"Don't make assumptions." Ciel stated simply, looking stern.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian uttered, not looking as defeated as he felt. Ciel's pride was still quite in tact, but the boy was significantly more emotional than usual. He did not understand this, but had a theory. His face was directed toward Ciel again. "I am going to check you for a fever."

"Huh?" Ciel scooted back on the bed, lifting one brow as Sebastian tugged a glove off of his hand using his teeth. Somehow, his cheeks burned at that simple act that had once seemed so ordinary.

Sebastian hadn't lied. He did intend to check his master for a fever – as well as a few other things. The back of his palm connected lightly with the boy's forehead and did not find it to be warmer than usual. Normal, really. Two fingers checked Ciel's pulse.

Faster than usual.

Ciel's breath hitched when the butler crawled atop the bed and leaned over him, pressing the teen's shoulders to the bed. Indeed, his pulse raced even faster when the demon dipped his face down toward his neck. Anticipating a nip, kiss, a bite, or even a warm breath against his ear, the earl tilted his head to the side to provide better access. To his surprise, none of those things happened.

"Sebast…tian…?" He murmured, slightly breathy. Was Sebastian sniffing him?

The demon lifted his head, exiting with a brush of lips against Ciel's cheek in a chaste little kiss. The human's scent had changed overnight. How quickly! Ciel still smelled like Ciel, but with a subtle alteration. _Too subtle,_ Sebastian thought. He then examined the boy's pupils, which seemed to constrict with excitement. They still resembled round human pupils, but if normal, they'd have remained quite the same unless the light had changed – and it had not. Sebastian slowly crawled from the bed.

"I feared you were ill." He cooed, grinning widely. "You are not. I'm glad, My Lord."

The devil was now standing and Ciel was still prone on the bed, flushed and embarrassed. He tugged his night-shirt down to protectively conceal what had been a budding arousal. "That was not… normal. What were you doing?"

Sebastian licked his lips and bent down, planting his hands on either side of the boy's hips as the teen sat at the edge of the bed. Their eyes locked magnetically. Ciel felt an electric current passing between them, which made him shiver.

For once, Sebastian seemed to have forgotten about the breakfast he'd made for his little master.

"Ciel." The demon purred, using the earl's real name for once. Ciel hardly noticed how 'improper' such a thing was. "Yes?" The human boy replied.

"I am quite selfish." The black haired man's voice was but a breathy whisper before he claimed the other's lips in a kiss that didn't seem to want to end. Tongues met and danced and looped about one another until the young earl was nearly panting against the demon's lips.

Their mouths parted.

Ciel gasped for air. "Are you, now?" A pair of slender arms wrapped around the devil's neck. Sebastian grinned at this and kissed him briefly again. There was an expectant heaviness between them, as if Sebastian wanted to ask or say something. Ciel waited expectantly, hopefully, but it never came.

It wasn't the right moment; besides, Sebastian wanted to be absolutely certain he was right before he put everything on the line. Not only that, but Ciel's breakfast would get cold if it was not eaten quickly.

"Your breakfast is getting cold, Young Master." He murmured, sliding reluctantly away, though he parted with a small touch along the much younger male's jawline.

The teen's expression soured, his feelings inexplicably hurt. Somehow, again, he'd expected something of Sebastian that the demon didn't seem able to give. He bit his lip and held his tongue, then nodded and sipped at the still hot tea as it was served to him.

Ciel was tired of their endless game of cat and mouse, the word games and double entendres, the heated kisses that went nowhere, the uncertainty of what to expect or what to call 'them'. Sebastian stood silently by, and for the first time ever, appeared somewhat weary. Ciel had no interest in breakfast that morning but nibbled at a scone so that the demon wouldn't remark upon the boy's appetite and start questioning him.

Once Ciel felt as if he'd nibbled enough, he motioned to Sebastian who then took his plate and placed it upon the tray, then wheeled it out of the way. "What's on the schedule today, Sebastian?"

Ciel all but sighed in defeat when the butler began to list the things to do that day. Most activities involved Ciel's acedemic lessons, however, and none of that was physically or emotionally taxing. The earl's attention strayed toward the window for a few moments.

There then came a swift 'flick' to the top of Ciel's head. Had Sebastian just thumped him on the head with his finger? He looked up, frowning yet surprised. Sebastian only grinned pleasantly. "…and, Young Master." The demon smiled. "-his foot seems to be making a swift recovery, so Monsieur Renard will be returning to instruct you on the waltz."

Ciel pretended to have been listening, though he rubbed at the little place on his head where Sebastian had 'tapped' him to get his attention.

Apparently, while Ciel was lamenting another busy day and an apparent return to 'normalcy' within the household, Sebastian was picking out clothes for the teen to wear that day. He surprised Ciel by kneeling in front of him and beginning to remove the boy's clothing.

"We mustn't dawdle, Young Master." Sebastian grinned.

…

The day progressed without much event, much to Ciel's chagrin. Despite his boredom, there seemed to be no return of the uncomfortable thoughts and fleeting images that he'd been living with only a day before. The passenger was gone.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, sitting over his now finished 'lessons' given to him to work on by his English literature tutor after he'd left. "Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian replied, almost instantly at his master's side, despite having previously having been all the way in the opposite wing of the mansion.

"I would like to have my dinner outside this evening… without the other servants to bother me. Being trapped in this house for so long is beginning to drive me mad." The teen did appear somewhat weary, though not physically. Mentally, perhaps?

Sebastian took a short moment to examine the boy's expression before replying. "Of course. I shall prepare a picnic basket. Should I prepare a carriage to go to a park or simply a place in the garden?" Ciel looked long and hard at his butler's face. Well, it would seem that Sebastian was being agreeable.

"The garden will be fine. I think Lizzy would like a picnic at the pond when she arrives next week, however, so do put that on the schedule. Perhaps she'll give me some peace for a while after that." Ciel looked down at his own handwriting and idly crossed a 't' while Sebastian bowed deeply. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian had exited the room by the time Ciel looked up again. Strange. Usually the demon would announce an impending departure.

Sebastian rubbed at his temples once the door to the study was closed. He could not look at Ciel without feeling overwhelmed with uncertainty. He was positive that the boy would tell him 'no' or misunderstand the request and laugh it off. And his scent! It was so close! There was also the matter of just how he'd ask… The demon covered his face for a moment, calmed, and exited toward the kitchen to prepare dinner. Something easy to eat outside would be best.

Ciel was left wondering just what was going on with Sebastian's somewhat erratic behavior. With a lifted brow, he picked up a novel and read until dinnertime.

…

Dinner came with the setting of the sun – luckily for Ciel, Sebastian was more prepared than the 'average bear' and had prepared several lanterns, hung decoratively around the area chosen to picnic in. The winter was just ending, so most flowers had not bloomed yet, but there was life, green life, all about. Puffed up little winter birds still flitted about, though in the dusk they had become less numerous. Ciel was aware of a cat beyond the manicured rose bushes, though it wasn't close enough to ignite an allergic response. He'd already spoken to Sebastian about it and the demon had begrudgingly let the feline be; however, the longing looks that Sebastian shot in the animal's direction made Ciel burn with jealousy.

"Sebastian!" He demanded, pride hurting at his next request almost as much as the little angry ball of jealousy in his belly.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian called, glancing over his shoulder at the white longhaired cat as it groomed its paws and face smugly.

"Come sit down with me and stop staring at that animal." Ciel did not want to explain his jealousy or come up with some other excuse. He simply didn't say anything at all when Sebastian lifted a brow at him.

Ciel was sitting cross-legged atop a quilt in the garden, wrapped in a thick blanket. It was still cold, but he continued to insist upon eating outside. He hadn't left the house at all for the past two days and the chill in the air was somewhat thrilling. The grass beneath the blanket crinkled noisily as Sebastian seated himself beside his master, poised as elegantly as ever with his hands on his knees while resting on his ankles. Ciel sipped at the dinner wine with distaste. He just didn't like it dry, despite how Sebastian attempted to prune him to try and get the boy accustomed to it, as sugary sweet wines were typically not considered 'fine' by the standards of nobility. Ciel skipped the rest of his dinner, apparently done, and scooped up the slice of pie already set out for him as dessert on the picnic blanket. Sebastian stared off into space, focusing on nothing.

Conversation between those two really was quite exciting at all times.

The young earl watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye while eating what he wanted of his dessert. At first, the demon appeared to not notice, though Ciel knew better. Eventually, those red eyes met with blue, a silent question upon the devil's face.

"Done." Ciel stated simply, putting the little plate down. He'd been hoping that Sebastian would be friendlier, but it was obvious that something was on his mind – either that or he was in a terrible mood.

Sebastian nodded once and placed all of the plates and whatnot onto the rolling tea-cart, then folded the blanket to be washed. He didn't say a word other than: "My Lord." while exiting toward the mansion's kitchen.

Ciel frowned and stalked angrily up to his bedroom. He should have known not to expect any affectionate behavior from Sebastian. The nights they'd spent together was part of the devil's duty and nothing more. The sex had been convenient for both of them – they were both stressed at the time, so it had only been natural for his servant to kill two birds with one stone by relieving it for the both of them in such a way. Sex was sex. Love had nothing to do with it.

The earl's heart sank again as he entered his bedroom, not having told Sebastian where he was going to be. The more he thought about his butler, the more upset he became. The thought of going from nothing to everything, then nothing again was painful, to say the least. His stomach clenched, and his fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt. The bedroom door opened without a sound, then closed behind him just as quietly. Ciel sank onto the corner of his bed and removed his eye-patch. It was not time to go to bed. He was not tired.

The teen's arms wrapped tightly about himself as he leant over, hair hanging over his face and eyes. Chilled red knees pushed together as he sat, forced by the silence to think and feel.

"Shit." He swore, violently swiping moisture from an eye before it could even threaten to fall. Ciel was already mourning the loss of the elder male's arms wrapped securely around him, that dull but steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"Stupid demon." He lamented, furiously working his buttons open and his jacket off. He may not have been very talented at dressing himself, but even an infant could remove its own clothes if given enough time. Soon, the earl was nude and rustling through a drawer in search of his night shirt. Sebastian had folded and arranged everything so neatly, it made his stomach wrench angrily. Ciel slammed the drawer closed and sniffed pathetically at the night shirt, which was unfortunately unbuttoned. He couldn't just shrug it on.

"Oh! Damn it all!" The boy announced in frustration. The garment was tossed to the nightstand and hung awkwardly over the mirror, then slowly fluttered to the ground.

Ciel's eyes found his reflection in the mirror and immediately they went to the altered mark upon his side. He touched it and nothing happened. He sighed in relief, but then filled with dread and hurt again. Life was unfair and cruel. Ciel would gladly forfeit his mansion and money so long as he still had Sebastian at his side. He had suffered rape and torture, starvation, fire, and the death of his parents. Must he also suffer the humiliation of succumbing to something so horribly common as unrequited love? Was he really that pathetic?

"Stupid Sebastian!" Ciel tossed himself onto the bed and wrung a pillow, then buried his face into it, beating the poor thing before going still. After a very short moment of mentally telling himself to act more like himself and less like a hormonal woman, he slowly lifted himself up from the bed, now on all fours. All he had time to do was sniffle before he caught sight of a dark shadow from the corner of his eye.

"Young Master?" Thankfully, Sebastian had closed the door promptly behind him so that no others had seen the young master in such a scandalous position.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing in here?" Ciel reeled back and sat back on his rump, legs bent upon either side of him. How flexible.

"You… called me." Sebastian's head had turned to the side questioningly. After a moment of Ciel turning bright red and not saying anything, the demon's lips curled into one of those terrible grins that Ciel dreaded so much. "If the young master desires for me to come and tend to him, all he needs to do is ask, resorting to such tactics is-"

"Shut up!" Ciel stammered, pulling the blankets up. "I wasn't… doing… that." The teen bit his lip but seemed unwilling to admit more. However, Sebastian wasn't as stupid as Ciel had announced just a few moments before. He swiftly crossed the room to where the boy had plopped his cute bottom onto the bed and gently pulled the boy toward him so that they were now facing one another.

He wiped away the remnants of an unshed tear from the corner of one sapphire blue eye. Ciel cringed and looked away. "What is this all about though, really?"

"I just… I can't just… you make me so angry, you…" Ciel couldn't make himself say it. It was too embarrassing. If only Sebastian desired him sexually, that would be enough, at least then that would mean that the sex hadn't been entirely one-sided. It hadn't seemed like it had been at the time, but afterward, Sebastian was as cold as yesterday's lunch.

"I what?" The demon urged, idly brushing fingers through Ciel's hair to fix what had been mussed while angrily wailing at the pillow. The young Phantomhive did not know whether this was affection or not. The uncertainty was driving him mad and for some reason, he craved physical touch more now than he ever had. He did not know whether this was due to having had a taste of what it was like or if it was somehow related to the bite-mark at his neck. Why had Sebastian done that, anyway?

"You said that you are selfish, what did you mean by that?" Ciel licked his lips and perched his hands atop Sebastian's shoulders, trying to prevent him from giving an unhelpful answer and then leaving.

To the human boy's surprise, Sebastian's pupils narrowed into thin slits. A pair of warm hands slid around his middle. "What I meant was that I want you." Blue eyes trailed the familiar planes of Sebastian's pale face, hoping and waiting for some sort of explanation. The demon appeared just as uncertain as Ciel felt. This, in and of itself, was invigorating yet frightening.

"You have me." The boy replied, attempting to encourage the other to speak while not giving away too much.

Sebastian, however, saw no merit in speaking just then. At that moment, his chest felt as if it was swelling with possessiveness over his young master.

They had not spoken of the previous day, but between them was the silent knowledge of what had occurred, though Sebastian wasn't quite sure of all that Ciel remembered. Ciel, unfortunately, remembered it all. He licked his lips and thought about looking away. Just as those jewel blue eyes began to turn to the side, he found himself surprised by lips upon his neck, hovering over the scar given to him the first time they'd made love.

Sebastian kissed it.

Was that what this was? Ciel refused to hope – doing so had only ever caused him pain.

That hot mouth slid from the scar to give silent worship over the teen's milky throat, that barely visible adam's apple lifting as he swallowed in anticipation. Sebastian only kissed him there, then paused, breath tantalizingly warm against skin otherwise cooled by the chill of the room.

It felt as if his butler – his demon – was begging him, like a dog might lick its master's hand in search of a pat on the head. Those ruby eyes trailed upward to meet Ciel's own momentarily, glowing as if a candle had been lit behind red stained glass windows. The look was intense and said more than words might've been able just then. The earl caught his breath, finally, cheeks and lips burning a hot rouge color as he exhaled in words only Sebastian's inhuman ears had the capacity to hear. "Take me."

The demon growled and shifted against him. Before Ciel knew it, he was tumbling back onto the bed with Sebastian on top of him, one hand pinning the boy's shoulder to the mattress and the other removing his tie.

Somehow, Ciel expected half-heartedly to lose his soul at the end of this, but that would be alright. Sebastian's fingers had long since dislodged the knot in the tie and were now unbuttoning his vest and blouse. It felt as if Ciel was watching through a window, despite the heat of the demon's body against his own. When Sebastian took note that Ciel was not participating, he abandoned the task of removing clothing to capture his lithe master's lips and tongue in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

A pair of thin arms slung themselves about the demon's shoulders and before long, they were both somehow laying horizontally across the large bed and Sebastian's fingers had lovingly wrapped around Ciel's now quite obvious arousal. Again, the devil's lips sought out Ciel's neck wound as if pondering some action. Ciel wondered if Sebastian was like a vampire and would take his soul by drinking his blood, or something equally as gruesome. Somehow, these thoughts did not dampen the wanton gasps he permitted to escape his lips when nipped lightly upon the mark.

"Sebastian…" He whimpered, clawing lightly at the older man's back. "Mm?" Came the patient reply. "Why did you bite me there? It means something, doesn't it?" It was frustrating to not know. He could feel the demon exhaling slowly against the moist flesh that he'd been nursing affectionately. Even more slowly, it seemed, Sebastian raised his head to look Ciel in the eye. "It is a symbol that we have mated." He purred. "…and that you are mine." The human frowned again.

"I already belonged to you… we belonged to each other. I thought." Had something happened with the contract? He looked worried. Those little brows scrunched upward, kiss rouged lips parting in dismay. Sebastian nearly growled at just how desirable Ciel could look even while upset and likely very pissed off.

"Only your soul was mine to take… but then you offered your body, and I accepted." Sebastian grinned like a feline observing a bird within a cage. Ciel blanched momentarily, heart thudding. Was Sebastian going to consume him… right now? As if to silence any words that Ciel might've uttered, Sebastian sealed their lips together in a burning kiss, tangling their tongues until the young earl was breathless again. He disconnected. "It isn't enough. I want more of you. The few moments of pleasure while devouring your soul… isn't enough. I want all of you, and I want it to last forever, or as long as you are willing." He kissed the mark upon Ciel's neck. Now seemed like as good a time as any, right?

"I have told you that I am selfish. I am. I am horribly greedy." The demon's face was buried in Ciel's neck, his fingers lightly stroking the boy's aching arousal with torturously slow motions. "You only have a few minutes of life in comparison to my own, however." The demon lamented, kissing the corners of his human lover's mouth.

Ciel might've spoken but he hadn't the words to do so. Those blue eyes stared wide at the man above him, the contract glowing so brightly that the violet was nearly pink. It burned, echoing the glow of Sebastian's own mark, the one upon his hand.

"I don't… understand." The teen finally admitted. Sebastian seemed unperturbed by this.

"Hm." A pair of fingers dipped between the demon butler's lips, then soon exited with a liberal coat of saliva. Knowing what was to come next, the young earl parted his thighs, allowing the slick fingers between, where they quickly found his entrance and both pressed smoothly inside him. Ciel gasped and tucked one knee up against his shoulder when they began to wiggle inside him, then pump in and out slowly.

"I am offering myself to you, Ciel." The devil cooed, his voice as sweet as honey as he gently fingered his little lover. The teen moaned and looked at him, battling his aroused state in an attempt to think. "Sebastian, I…" He gasped as another finger was added to the tight but slick little hole. The demon apparently enjoyed making him squirm mindlessly. Those fingers hooked toward the boy's prostate and pushed against it, causing Ciel to arch his back off of the bed and nearly curse. "Ffu…ah.. Sebastian…!"

The demon was happy to simply kneel over Ciel and lightly stroke that sensitive little spot inside him until the human boy went mad, but Ciel apparently wasn't content with just that. "More, Sebastian!" He demanded. The demon smirked. "More?" He drawled, lips a devilish smile.

Those fingers slowly exited Ciel, who complained noisily and frowned up at Sebastian. Ciel blushed when the demon spat onto one palm, which then promptly disappeared out of the boy's peripheral vision (he was still too shy to simply look down).

It was then that something hot and much larger than a trio of fingers was felt pressing with teasing pressure against the earl's readied entrance. Sebastian lifted both of the boy's legs, opening him up further in doing so. However, he did not push inside, much to the chagrin of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Young Master, I would be quite happy to simply fuck you tonight, if that is what you wish, but I must know… is there more to it than that? You've neither accepted or denied my offer."

Ciel groaned and grabbed at Sebastian's shoulders. "It had better bloody damned well not be just a fuck, Sebastian."

"Then you accept?" The devil purred softly.

"If it means you will never leave me, then yes." The younger male felt the insistent pressure of Sebastian fighting the urge to push up inside of him.

"Yes." Sebastian appeared to be in some strange sort of ecstasy before he was even inside of his little lover. The black haired male lifted Ciel's hips and slammed into him abruptly, resting with his cock completely hilted inside the boy's smaller body. "And that you will never leave me."

Ciel didn't understand, but he knew that something important was about to happen. Something that would, once again, change his life entirely – if not end it. Before he could utter another word, Sebastian's lips were on his own and the man's arms were around him.

Suddenly, they were rocking gently. Sebastian slid in and out of Ciel with barely concealed sounds of pleasure, which the human teen found himself repeating. Milky white thighs wrapped about pale hips, dainty feet crossing over one another to create leverage that would push Sebastian into him faster – harder. Ciel moaned when he found that this tactic worked swimmingly. Fingernails drug red lines over strong shoulders, harsh enough to cut into the flesh of a human. Neither of them minded, if anything, it aroused Sebastian further, because his pace picked up more roughly when that little bit of pain was introduced.

By chance, Ciel opened previously closed eyes, watching his lover's expression while they rocked. Sebastian's lips were parted slightly, eyes closed, long lashes fluttering, brow lightly drawn together, and hair swaying back and forth. When those ruby eyes slowly opened to meet his own gaze, Ciel's breath caught in his throat at just how goddamn beautiful Sebastian really was. The demon adjusted his hips and struck Ciel's prostate, sending an arch of pleasure through the boy's young body. Without thinking about the repercussions, the first thing to roll from the earl's tongue was an admission.

"I love you, Sebastian."

Ciel hardly realized he'd said it until Sebastian slowed minutely, a rather stunned look on his face – which was rare. It seemed as if the world had stopped when the black haired devil stopped rocking his hips, lips hanging open in both fast breaths and surprise.

_**Oh no, no, no… he's stopping. I shouldn't have said anything. What have I done?**_

Slowly, Sebastian closed his mouth, and Ciel momentarily wondered if he should crawl out of bed and go hide. Perhaps crawl under a rock and die? That sounded perfectly appropriate. Ciel closed his eyes to try and contain the tears that were about to spill. Just as he began to tremble with the sobs that he knew would come, he felt a shift in Sebastian's weight, though the demon did not pull out.

Instead of feeling the chill of his butler's body leaving, the young noble was greeted by a pair of lips, warm and wet with something metallic and sweet, kissing him. A tongue slid between surprised lips to push the substance further in, and Ciel found himself shaking as he returned the kiss. Blood. Where had it come from? A curious sweep of his tongue found a little puncture upon the demon's own tongue.

Had Sebastian just bitten his own tongue? Ciel opened his eyes when the kiss ended, finding the devil looking down at him with an unreadable expression and a mouth dripping with the crimson liquid, looking quite nearly like a woman's lipstick. Without a word, the demon with flashing eyes bent down lower to seek out the boy's neck. Ciel submitted immediately and turned his face to the side to allow further access to the mark that Sebastian seemed so fond of toying with. Abruptly, he felt the pleasure-pain of sharp fangs pushing into the twin puncture marks. Ciel could feel himself bleeding, and he could feel their blood mixing – it burned unnaturally and slowly. The feeling spread from the mark and into his chest, then into his limbs and head, tingling all over his whole body.

"Sebastian, wha-" He started, but was soon shushed by Sebastian, who lifted his head, mouth thoroughly bloody. Soon Sebastian's hips were thrusting they were moving again, and Ciel arched his back dramatically at just how intense it felt when coupled with the tingling all over his body. Sebastian licked the neck wound to stop the bleeding, then kissed his petite lover's lips, picking up the fast pace from before.

Fingers pinched teasingly at firm pink nipples upon the little nobleman's delicate chest, eliciting almost tortured sounding groans from the boy as Sebastian ground himself in and out of him.

Sebastian, oddly enough, appeared to be experiencing some sort of fatigue – likely from sharing so much of his energy with Ciel – and so decided to sit up, tugging Ciel up with him. Ciel, on the other hand, whined loudly when their position was disrupted. However, now that Sebastian was now seated in an upright position, Ciel was forced into his lap, straddling him. This pushed the demon further up inside him than before. "Sebastian?" He mewled, stunned at how full he felt.

"Ride." The demon breathed, using his hands to lift the boy's hips, then push him back down again. Ciel gasped and seemed to understand, but turned a bright red.

"This is so…" No other words were spoken, because as soon as he gave so much as a twitch of his hips, he knew that he wouldn't last like this. It was too intense. His thighs lifted him briefly, bringing him up and down upon his lover's lap one time. This then repeated, but faster. Ciel was rewarded with an upward buck of Sebastian's hips and a feline grin. They continued like this, with Ciel's thighs working him up and down atop Sebastian's lap, body undulating with every movement from beneath him. Almost as an afterthought, one black nailed hand that had been parked upon the earl's hip slid between the teen's working thighs to grip that bouncing arousal. Sebastian's face was like that of the Cheshire cat as he relaxed against the headboard, legs bent at the knee while he stroked and squeezed his little master's desperate erection. His relaxed pose drew out frustration from Ciel, however, and soon the boy was whining like the spoiled boy he was.

"Sebastian… I'm so -ah- close but you…" For a moment, Ciel's eyes lowered toward Sebastian's, who's eyes were busy watching Ciel's hips as they bounced his slight form up and down atop him. The young earl's cheeks burned red at this.

"I what?" Sebastian purred, voice huskier than usual, the only hint other than the occasional grunt that he was experiencing anything out of the ordinary. That and his glowing eyes. Ciel was positive he'd asked the same thing earlier.

"Take over." Ciel squeaked, then covered his mouth in embarrassment. With a chuckle, Sebastian pulled Ciel down against him for a brief kiss. "Yes, My Lord." He whispered, half-jokingly. Before Ciel had time to blink or complain, their positions were reversed and he found his head and upper back pressed against the heavy headboard and Sebastian was pushing up into him again.

"Ahh…!" He moaned, then bit his lip when Sebastian promptly began slamming into him, knocking him bodily into the headboard. Had it not felt so good, Ciel would have been angry and mortified at how undignified he probably looked: legs wide open, knees bent at his shoulders, back bent and hands trailing below, arms flat against the wooden surface of the wood to keep his upper body from sinking while Sebastian pounded the lower. They were moving hard and fast now, and the tingling from their intermingling blood caused every sensation to become infinitely more intense. Ciel tensed when he felt Sebastian's grip his hips more tightly, rosy little mouth hanging open and brows knit as he allowed the white heat of orgasm to finally ripple through him, spattering over his own belly. He called Sebastian's name.

The demon in question growled and plucked the boy's upper body up, pressing their stomachs together against the headboard while grinding up into him those few last times, panting lightly as Ciel struggled not to whimper in the aftershocks.

They were looking into each other's eyes when Sebastian finally came, gripping Ciel's hips as he pushed in one last time so as to not spill any mess onto the bed (which he would have to clean later).

They slid down from the headboard, both breathing heavily and lightly flushed. Sebastian's arms wrapped around the petite earl's frame and drug him into a reclining position, depositing himself over the boy, though holding himself up with an elbow so that Ciel wouldn't be squished. For a good few minutes, all they did was lay in the bed and kiss and touch, never saying a word. Expert fingertips trailed over the flushed and warm skin of his master's body, gripping at a thigh or hip, lovingly caressing a jaw or cheek. Ciel did the same, feeling for the first time as if they were somehow equal in some way. His fingertips trailed over Sebastian's lips. Sebastian kissed them, then smiled cattishly.

Finally, it was Ciel who broke the silence. "Had that… passenger… never exited, would this have happened? Ever?" Those bright blue eyes met with ruby.

"Eventually." Sebastian replied casually, as if he'd been planning it all along.

Ciel could not claim to understand what went on inside the demon's mind, but as long as he was there, Ciel was content.

"Mmm, Young Master-"

"My name is Ciel."

"Ciel."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be fascinating if human mating ceremonies were as satisfying? Or… what word do you use? Wedding?" Sebastian wasn't quite so subtle when handing out hints.

"Do you mean to tell me that-"

"You said yes, Darling."

With that, Ciel covered his face with his hands, then sighed loudly through the nose. "Goddamnit, Sebastian!" He exclaimed, burying his face into the demon's chest. Of course, Ciel relaxed fairly quickly. His apparent initial anger was only a quick burst of surprise before warmth and sweetness filled his mood. Little arms slipped around Sebastian's middle. "What now, Sebastian?" After a moment, the earl finally looked up.

"It would be best if this was kept a secret. It would not be honored by your human laws, anyhow. However…" Sebastian looked quite serious for a moment. "You may experience some changes over the next few months."

"Why is-." The boy yawned. "-that?" Ciel was tired and his mind was overloaded. Apparently he was mated to a demon.

"Well, as a human, you would die in only seventy years or so… " To be completely honest, Sebastian didn't know what kinds of changes Ciel would go through, if anything at all other than the tingling he'd already experienced.

"You should sleep, Ciel." The teen nodded as his demon butler… and lover… rolled onto his side, bringing Ciel with him. They nestled beneath the covers with arms and legs wrapped around one another.

"So this is forever. Don't leave me tonight." Ciel's eyes closed.

"Forever indeed."

…

END :'D

…

Shitty ending… kinda. :c

I don't know what I was smoking before I got around to writing this. I just COULDN'T make myself write it! Bah! Then when I actually sat down and tried, it wouldn't come out. Would you guys believe that this is the FOURTH draft of this final chapter? I guess I should have ended it on the last chapter, because this one was exceptionally hard to write, and everything that Ciel and Sebastian did ended up seeming forced and unnatural, and keeping them in character was certainly a formidable task this time around. I'unno, it was much harder than the other chapters, a learning experience, definitely.

However, I promised a lemon and I delivered.

There will be more, if you want to know about what happens with Ciel now that he's got some Sebby blood in him – fear not!

This is more of an arc ending than a FINAL ending, so it's not really done. However, the rest won't be in this story! I repeat! The rest **wont** be in this story! I'll be putting up a continuation of Nevermore in another story, and it will focus more on Sebastian and Ciel's relationship and the changes in Ciel after their blood exchange from their mating. I figured that if I got them too OoC in the continuation of this story, I'd stick it somewhere else so that it doesn't contaminate this arc too terribly much for the people who like their SebbyCiel to be perfectly IC (I know I do, but I don't know if I write it well).

Sorry this last chapter took so long, guys, thanks for the reviews! I love you. ***Heart***


	11. Second arc Chapter 1

**To those who have been following Nevermore and 'Nicotine Love'.**

**I'm sorry. **

**I suppose you may have noticed that I deleted Nicotine Love. I apologize, as I know this is probably irritating to those who were following it. **

**I'm going to start it over, this time with the same plot in mind (which I have outlined) but without all the crap I had stacked up at the beginning that wasn't going anywhere.**

**I was deluding myself by thinking that I would be able to continue the way I was. It had gotten difficult, unpleasant, and uninteresting to me, not to mention the writing itself wasn't as good as Nevermore. I know my writing, storytelling, and characterizations are far from perfect, but I think that I'll get better if I keep trying at it.**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) understanding. I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed Nicotine love – I really appreciate all of the helpful suggestions everyone gave while I was having a hard time, as well as words of encouragement and EVEN critiques! I also apologize for this long-ass author's note. **

This chapter is a severely edited version of the LAST chapter of Nicotine love that I posted before I deleted that story.

Warnings: homo, shota, bad writing, no beta reader (millions of mistakes), and it's 5:30 am, wtf am I doing awake.

**Now, you may read. **

…

"_Dearest Young Earl Phantomhive, _

_I do hope you and your charming butler are well. As you may have guessed, there is a bit of trouble that I would like for you to take a look at. You see, there have been disappearances in Salisbury* and the local authorities cannot seem to make heads or tails of it. It would calm my worried heart if my young lord could take care of this little thing for me._

_ Alexandrina Victoria, _

_ 1889_

It had been nearly three weeks since the 'incident'… since Ciel Phantomhive's soul had nearly been stolen, since he and his butler had been brought closer than a contractor and a demon should ever become.

The morning was bleak and the kind of foggy that left one wanting to rub his or her eyes to rid them of the blurriness. A storm rumbled in the distance, but it was behind, moving away from the direction the two intended to go. It might've been an omen, but to the demon and his sleepy charge, it was only good luck that they happened to miss the storm. Sebastian only hoped that Finnian would not track in the mud that was sure to accumulate outside due to the coming rain. After all, he would be the one to have to clean it up. When they'd left the manor, the servants were all lined up, looking deliriously tired as they stood in a slumped line, all saluting as if watching a steamship or military funeral pass. Finnian's shirt was on inside out, and as soon as they thought the carriage to be out of earshot, Maylene could be heard (by Sebastian only, of course) fussing over the boy in an attempt to make him look more presentable. The devil sighed.

It was just after four in the AM and the young Earl Phantomhive was nodding off in a carriage, mouth sloppily open with an ear pressed to his butler's strong shoulder and that oversized stove pipe hat resting lopsided upon his crown.

"Young Master, I must insist that you keep awake." Came the gentle voice of the boy's tall, pale butler. "Mmurm…shuddup Sebastian…" Came Ciel's intelligent reply, nuzzling his cheek further into the demon's arm. Sebastian sighed. The sun was crowning over the horizon, just barely peeking, but it was there. The two had only recently left the Phantomhive estate grounds for a very long day of cleaning up for the queen. They wouldn't be in town where the authorities and criminals knew much about his lord; these country folk didn't know or care a thing about 'evil nobles' and the things they did.

It was much later, after hours of staring at the other side of the carriage in relative silence – for Sebastian, of course, when they were approximately one half hour away from their arrival in town that Sebastian finally placed a hand upon the Phantomhive's shoulder and gave it a bit of a shake. "We are approximately one half hour from our destination, My Lord. You have slept the entire trip, so do please allow me to take these last few minutes to discuss the case with you. We must be thorough and meticulous, as you well know." Sebastian's expression was deadpan, though the adorably groggy look on his master's face was one to try and put a smile on his lips. He suddenly found himself able to resist the temptation when the human boy replied with a simple snort while rubbing at that one brilliantly blue eye, scowling darkly.

Sebastian took it in stride, as usual. "The first thing to attend to is the local authorities. You know quite well that there will likely be no small amount of hostility at the idea of having their case handed over to…" The demon paused, deciding not to use the word 'child' for several reasons… one being that he was currently sleeping with the boy in question. "… you." Ciel rolled his eyes as he sat up straight, allowing Sebastian to idly straighten out wrinkles in his coat and adjust his hair just 'so'. The elder male continued, undisturbed by the look he'd been given. "Secondly, we must speak with as many witnesses as possible, as well as attend to any evidence mentioned in the case files, which we have been given permission to use." Having connections to Her Highness worked that way. "I believe that we shall proceed after that with whatever the appropriate steps may be. Correct, Young Master?"

"You nearly always call me that, even in private." Ciel complained, as if having been ignoring all else that the demon had said. "Young Master _Ciel_, we are very rarely truly alone. There is a small chance that our driver may be listening in. The chances are slim, but there." He smiled. Ciel scowled at him, unimpressed but too tired to be bothered. He understood the urgency to get out to this village to perform his duty, but had it truly been necessary to leave before sunlight? He could strangle Sebastian for smiling so early in the morning.

The carriage began to slow, and out the window Ciel spotted an inn. It was nice by middle class and peasant standards, but for him it was average. Oh well. It would do, as it was the best (and one of the only) inns in this particular village. It would be better than sleeping in a farm house.

"I take it you understand our schedule for the day?" Sebastian rattled off. Ciel hadn't been listening. "Yes…" He mumbled, body jerking minutely as the carriage stopped entirely. Sebastian stepped out to let Ciel down, then adjust the hat upon his master's head. People stared. His status was obvious. Why was such a high noble in town? Just as the two made their way into the inn, Ciel – and undoubtedly Sebastian as well – caught the whispering voices between two women.

"That tall man and the rich boy… perhaps they are the ones brought here to investigate about those disappearances?"

"You mean the vampire?"

Sebastian and Ciel shared a 'look' while checking into the hotel. Ciel stood and watched the women discretely through the inn window while Sebastian took care of the luggage. The people of the village appeared tired and on edge, as if just barely alert enough to perform daily duties, like making deliveries and shopping. They were generally quiet and observant, especially of the two conspicuous males that had just entered the inn. Ciel filed this information away into the back of his mind for later use. What could it be about this place that had the people in such a state? Even in Whitechapel during the Ripper murders, the prostitutes still wandered at night and life conducted itself in much the same way, albeit with a bit more caution.

This… this was different.

Ciel frowned but sighed when a hand softly landed upon his shoulder. It was Sebastian.

"Are you ready to speak to the police, My Lord?" The demon spoke, observing the people through the window just as Ciel had done. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind that the butler had picked up on the very same thing that Ciel had – if not more. He would ask him about it in private later. "Yes, how far is it?" The teen replied, spinning the ring on his thumb, the only finger exposed on his four-finger kid gloves. He looked thoughtful. The demon seemed to press in feverishly close from behind, making the boy's head spin lightly as Sebastian peered out the window as if scanning the town with his eyes like an X-ray machine (which, of course, would not be invented for seven years yet!). He then paused and looked down at Ciel with a smile, lightly touching the boy's hair affectionately and stepping back, gloved fingers sliding away with mild reluctance. They were alone in the room, but it was not safe to show more… "Not far at all. The police station is within a short walking distance, in fact. It is still within the realm of my capabilities to have the carriage take us, but-"

"We'll walk, then." Ciel stated, cheeks a little red from the display of affection – or was it possessiveness? It was likely the latter, knowing Sebastian. "Very well, My Lord. Let us leave quickly to make good time, shall we?" The young Phantomhive nodded briefly and turned on one polished wooden heel. "Let's go." The door to the inn triggered a string of bells, which jingled merrily as the two dark-clad individuals strode down the streets. Ciel was used to being looked at, but somehow the gaze of every eye he felt upon him felt different here somehow: expectant. He didn't like it and neither did Sebastian, who walked doubly closer than usual. The light outside was waterlogged and gray, and though it was early spring, the trees and plants had yet to sprout green buds from their skeletal wooden frames. It only added to the dreary atmosphere. The police station was not far away, just as Sebastian had stated, but the place was messy and cluttered – disorganized, at best. Only one man was inside, but Ciel had a feeling that wasn't because all of the other officers were out on duty. Sebastian swiftly snatched the stovepipe hat from Ciel's head so quickly and gently that the boy hadn't realized it had happened. The person at the front desk barely had time to look up to see who had entered by the time Ciel and his butler were standing ominously over his desk, a deadpan expression worn by both.

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive and I have need of your records from the disappearances over the past several weeks, a full use of your facilities, and a list of witnesses and possible suspects as well as any evidence or further information regarding the subject. Before you attempt to prevent me from doing my job, I'm sure you will find that it is easier to cooperate than to get in my way." Ciel did not smile, but Sebastian did, most likely in an attempt to sweeten Ciel's poison attitude. "My Young Master has been sent to help with the investigation regarding the disappearances."

Dumbstruck, the young man with dishwater blond hair at the desk stared up at the two for a moment, blinking. He then shook his head and blinked several times. "Oh! Aye, aye, we were told tha' ye'd be comin'… I thought ye'd be… well, ne'rmind tha'. Lessee 'ere. I'm Constable Styles. I'm afeard tha' the Chief Constable ent around but I can get ya' what ye're lookin' for." He smiled brightly – a friendly enough fellow, it seemed, but far too fond of talking. Ciel was cringing harshly at his manner of speech. Thankfully, Constable Styles seemed to either not mind or not care enough to let it dampen his mood. "Oi'll show ye' the files we've got. S'not much. We're sorely understaffed ye' see." When the man stood, he was tall and lanky, not quite Sebastian's height, but close – not quite as broad shouldered though, lanky too. He was bony and awkward looking, but would probably be handsome when he filled out completely. The officer began digging through a file cabinet. "…wish Robinson would file these correctly er' so often – ah! Here 'tis." A slender stack of papers bound by string was pulled out and promptly handed to Sebastian. "That'll be all tha' we've got jus' yet. I'm afeard it'll a terr'ble lack o' help to ya' but it's a start, right? I heard ya' know what cher doin' better than all 'o us country folk." The young man then burst into a short fit of boisterous laughter – one with saddened and slightly guilty undertones. Ciel cast a glance up at his butler, who handed the papers over to his young master.

"There certainly is a severe lack of information here." Ciel commented while thumbing through the papers.

Sheepish, the Constable rubbed at the back of his head, casting his gaze down toward the floor. He really was a young thing. "I 'pologize fer that, young Sir, most 'o th' other men left town, all transferred. Didn't want ta' deal with this case, wanted ta' keep their families safe, ya'know? Not many of us left. I… know it's not much, but I swear on me badge that I'll serve ya' real honorable like, promise."

Ciel might've been touched, had he not been so startled by the young man's 'version' of the Queen's English and had he also not been so uncomfortable and _warm_. He was making quite the troubled face when Sebastian stepped forward and offered a slight bow and a smile. "Thank you for your cooperation, Constable Styles. I believe my Master and I shall now depart to look over these papers and begin our work." He offered one of those unreadable smiles of his before stepping back and placing that hat atop Ciel's slate-colored head.

The young earl offered a curt "Thank you for your time." And a nod before turning abruptly on his heel to exit the building - after Sebastian opened the door for him, of course. It was going to be a long, long day.

"Let us return to the inn to read over these before we make any decisions on who to speak with." Ciel stated, happy to be out of the station. "I've already read through everything, My Lord. All that is left is for you to do the same and make a decision." Sebastian was infuriating, especially while Ciel was also feeling strangely hot, which was unnerving and uncomfortable – wait, why was he suddenly hot? "Take my coat." He stated commandingly, voice breathy. His butler did not miss a beat or footstep while removing it, draping the garment over one arm. "Warm?" He cooed, one of those signature smirks tickling along the edges of his lips. "Yes. It feels much like a mild fever. It **must** be due to the disturbance of my usual sleeping arrangements this morning, I have not been exposed to anyone possessing of an illness – to my knowledge at least." Ciel felt at his own brow, frowning.

"It will cool soon enough, Young Master. I believe I know the source of the change, though I fear it would be indecent to discuss such a thing in such a public place." The demon's voice was smooth, like warm honey. Ciel's cheeks were flushed and he was certain he had no reason to be. His footsteps slowed thoughtfully, the dizzying sensation returning when Sebastian stepped in close behind him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Sebastian, what-"

"I can assure you that this is normal, Young Master." Ciel could nearly feel that smooth, slow voice trickling over him in thick gobs of honey, stickying his hair and matting those long eyelashes shut. He shivered when the older man's gloved hand removed itself from his shoulder. "It would appear that the documentation with which we have been provided is quite lacking. Apparently, only one body has been found, so it is not yet known if the recent disappearances are related murders, kidnappings, or a series of coincidental runaways." Sebastian paused. "…the latter of which is not an idea worth considering, but in any case, there is a witness to question. He claims to have seen 'something' that the authorities believe to be related to the disappearances."

Again, Ciel hardly listened. The dizzy sensation had flooded away soon after Sebastian touched him, as did the feverish heat, though he was still too warm for the heavy jacket.

The inn slid back into view as they marched solemnly toward it. As usual, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel to enter, then followed him inside.

…

…

Ciel collapsed onto the inn bed without his usual grace, eyes trailing out toward the sky, which was clearing up to reveal blue. It seemed rather ironic, as if he and Sebastian had brought the sunshine with them.

Yes, Sebastian and Ciel, bringers of sunshine. The young noble had to roll his eye at the thought.

There was still time for a late breakfast, so Sebastian slipped quietly out and went about acquiring one for Ciel while the boy flopped like a dying fish on the bed, procrastinating terribly about reading those files.

Downstairs, the demon was charming the kitchen staff into allowing him to prepare breakfast for his master. It was a simple task, and soon he was carrying a tray up to the room, where the slate-haired teen was bent over the small pile of papers, deciphering some atrocious handwriting.

"Late breakfast, My Lord?" The ever-pleasant butler announced in a questioning tone, placing the tray onto a bedside table to pour tea (and mix in two lumps of sugar, no cream, just how Ciel liked it at breakfast time). Desperate for a distraction, Ciel turned and wiggled from the middle of the bed. "Everything is hand written with a terrible slant, it's bloody near impossible to read." Ciel took the offered teacup from its saucer and sipped slowly.

"However, from what I've gathered so far, the one body they have found was a lucky find, or rather, it shouldn't have been found where it was. Apparently it… she…. Was either being carried or was in the process of running away when she died, and she appeared to have been bitten by an unidentifiable animal. The bite severed the carotid artery and she bled to death, though there were relatively small traces of blood found at the scene, which means it was either removed from her body or she was being carried from the original place of attack, likely still alive but unable to move, seeing as how there appeared to be minor healing to the outer wound before she succumbed to blood loss and perished." Ciel lifted the cup to his lips, looking up at Sebastian as if for confirmation. The demon said nothing but appeared to be in thought.

…and that was eerie.

"The woman outside of the inn mentioned a 'vampire', but the way the wound was described sounds more like an animal – it was described as "half a finger's length deep and about a palm wide, all ragged with missing flesh"." Blue eyes remained trained upon Sebastian, hoping he'd say something. Those delicate brows rose up high on the boy's brow. "Well?" The boy demanded.

"Perhaps our lady's notion of a vampire isn't quite as silly as it initially seems." Ciel kept waiting for the punch line to that, but the usual black mirth in Sebastian's eyes was not there.

Well, damn.

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

*Please note: I have no idea what the Salisbury area was like in the late 1800s. I'm bullshitting all of this. I'm assuming that it was a sparse & spread out farming community for the sake of this story – not for the sake of being realistic. Did I also mention that I'm an American and I don't know what the hell I'm talking about? lololol

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
